La cicatriz secreta
by Kyomori
Summary: La actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil invita a sus compañeras y al club de entretenimiento a su residencia para quedarse todas un fin de semana. Los acontecimientos que allí se desarrollarán serán un recuerdo difícil de olvidar. De la mano de Akihiro Mena, el investigador, la obra se adentra en la vida cotidiana de los personajes de yuru yuri. Ships(KyokoxAyano y SakuHima).
1. Prólogo

_La cicatriz secreta es un fanfic que se realizará para aquellos fans de yuru yuri que buscan un fanfic diferente. También será agradecido por los aficionados a las novelas de misterio, ya que este género rodeará la obra en todo su desarrollo. También se ofrecerán momentos KyokoxAyano y SakurakoxHimawari, y el humor propio del anime sin alterar la personalidad de cada personaje._

 _La idea de esta obra surgió en enero de 2016, pero por falta de tiempo y desconocimiento de este tipo de páginas, no se ha empezado a desarrollar hasta ahora._

 ** _Se recomienda que no se lean las reviews antes de terminar la historia, pues hay spoilers importantes de otros usuarios._**

 _Gracias por su atención._

 _Kyomori._


	2. Capítulo 1: El caso aceptado

Para cuando la luz del sol caía, aún tirado en su sofá el hombre reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho su jefe esa misma mañana. Una llamada inesperada del departamento de investigación lo despertó de sus 4 horas de sueño para proponerle un trabajo especial. Después de una noche de lectura hasta las cinco de la madrugada, Akihiro percibió el sonido del teléfono como un taladro en su cabeza. Con torpeza, llegó a descolgar.

\- ¿Sí?- la voz de Akihiro sonaba áspera y grave.

\- ¿Akihiro-san? ¿Otra vez leyendo hasta las tantas?- contestó una voz de mujer.

\- ... Takako, solo un poco.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Ya.. pues el jefe quiere verte en su despacho dentro de una hora.- dijo Takako.

\- ¿El jefe? ¿Otra vez quiere que le enseñe a meter música en el iphone?- dijo Akihiro.

\- Quizás incluso te pague por ello esta vez.- contestó Takako.

\- Sería una novedad.- dijo Akihiro.

\- En fin, veremos con qué salta esta vez. Recuerda, dentro de una hora.- concluyó Takako.

\- De acuerdo.- respondió Akihiro.

Akihiro Mena era un ciudadano de Tokio que trabajaba para la empresa de _Namori Asociados._ Una pequeña empresa de traducción y edición de mangas para otros países, aunque solo aparentemente. Una tapadera. En realidad su cometido era la investigación de objetos desaparecidos de gran importancia que la policía no tenía tiempo de encontrar (o que no tenían ganas y se los encasquetaban a ellos). En la misma empresa de mangas, había un departamento en el que solo un número reducido de trabajadores podían acceder. Akihiro era uno de ellos. Se dedicaba a la búsqueda de estos extraños objetos gracias a su tiempo en la academia de policía en la que estuvo después de abandonar a la mitad sus estudios de química en la universidad. A sus 28 años, vivía solo en un apartamento cerca de la empresa donde le gustaba leer libros y estar tranquilo. Con una estatura media, Mena tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

Llegó a tiempo para poder pasar al despacho del Sr. Mikami, Administrador de Namori Asociados. Nada más entrar, Mikami se levantó de su silla para recibirle.

\- ¡Mena, mi trabajador favorito! Pasa, tengo algo que comentarte y quiero que me escuches con mucha atención.

De repente el tono de su jefe se volvió serio. Fue hasta su mesa y recogió una fotografía. Al volver hacia él, extendió su mano con la fotografía y la mostró.

\- Una urna familiar en la residencia Matsumoto de Takaoka ha desaparecido. Hace dos días que no se sabe nada de ella. Me gustaría que fueras allí a husmear un poco, al menos para averiguar su paradero.- explicó su jefe.

\- ¿Desaparecido? Más bien suena a que alguien se la ha llevado.- apuntó Akihiro.

\- Eso pienso yo. Aunque no tengo muchos más datos. Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para llegar al lugar, además de una lista de testigos y miembros de la familia.- dijo su jefe entregándole una carpeta de expediente.

\- Pero vamos a ver.. yo nunca he sido enviado para hablar con testigos y sacarles información, lo mío es trabajar por mi cuenta y encontrar lo que me pidas. Tienes a otros que pueden hacerlo mejor.- protestó Akihiro.

\- Sí, pero he visto en el expediente un nombre que me es conocido, aunque aún no consigo recordar de qué. Me pareció escuchártelo decir alguna vez.- respondió Mikami.

Akihiro extrañado miró el expediente página por página hasta detenerse en una en concreto. Incapaz de articular palabra Akihiro se quedó blanco. Su jefe por su parte mantenía la calma sabiendo que enviando a Mena, volvería con la misión cumplida.

\- Sé que me dijiste que no te gustaba mucho ese lugar, pero también creo que esto merece ser estudiado por alguien que conozca la zona en cuestión.- dijo Mikami con un tono amable.

Akihiro siguió dándole vueltas de camino a casa. Tenía que hacer las maletas y estar temprano en el aeropuerto el día siguiente. Una ciudad, Takaoka, en la que había desaparecido una urna de familia. Y no solo eso, Akihiro volvería a donde estuvo viviendo muchos años antes de entrar en la academia de policía, su tierra natal.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un día cualquiera

Dos días antes, en la escuela secundaria _Nanamori_ de Takaoka, transcurría una jornada como cualquier otra. A la finalización de las clases rutinarias siguió la reunión del club de entretenimiento en la antigua sala del club de té del centro educativo. Un día más, las cuatro integrantes del Gorakubu mataban el tiempo hablando y bebiendo té.

\- ¡Chinatsu-chan, ayer compré el nuevo traje Bruja Estelar de Mirakurun! ¡Tienes que probártelo!- dijo Kyoko.

\- Kyoko-senpai, siempre estás pensando en tonterías. Ya me he disfrazado de Mirakurun bastantes veces por tu culpa.- respondió Chinatsu.

\- ¿'Por mi culpa'..? Realmente algún día te besaré, enana.- pensó Kyoko a modo de bufido.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan, a Akari no le importaría probárselo!- dijo Akari con su particular inocencia y amable forma de hablar.

\- Akari..- Kyoko empezó a imaginarse el traje de Mikakurun moverse sin cuerpo, como una persona invisible con ropa.

\- Seguro que a Yui-senpai le quedaría mejor.- sentenció Chinatsu.

\- ¿Chi-Chinatsu-chan..?- se giró Akari hacia Chinatsu para mirarla apenada.

\- ¿Yo? No me suele gustar tanto hacer cosplay como a Kyoko..- dijo Yui

\- ¡Imposible!- gritó Kyoko de repente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Kyoko-senpai?- preguntó Chinatsu.

\- ¡La poca presencia de Akari no sirve para llevar el traje de Mirakurun..!- gritó Kyoko.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan..!- dijo Akari.

De repente la puerta del club se abrió de golpe provocando que las cuatro integrantes se dirigieran hacia la misma con la mirada.

\- ¡Toshino Kyokooo!- apareció Ayano con su seña de identidad.

\- Oh, Ayano.- dijo Kyoko.

\- Con permiso~.- decía Chitose detrás de Ayano, cerrando la puerta.

Ayano caminó con decisión hacia Kyoko al principio, pero fue disminuyendo su velocidad al ver a Kyoko sonreírle.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Ayano?- dijo la rubia.

\- ¡¿Eh..?! ¡B-bien!- contestó Ayano con dificultad.

\- ¡Me alegro!- respondió Kyoko.

La vice presidenta, a pesar de la autoridad que tenía, comenzó a tener un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguido de las risitas de su compañera Chitose detrás de ella.

\- ¡N-no cambies de tema, Toshino Kyoko! ¡Olvidaste tu informe otra vez!- se quejaba Ayano.

\- Bueno, bueno, Ayano-chan~. Recuerda que estamos aquí por algo importante.- dijo Chitose intentando calmar los malos humos de su amiga.

\- ¿Algo importante?- dijeron Akari y Chinatsu a la vez.

\- La presidenta nos ha invitado este fin de semana a su residencia en las afueras de la ciudad, y nos ha pedido que también avisáramos al club de entretenimiento para que se unieran~.- explicó Chitose.

\- Ahh, ya entiendo. Este viernes no habrá clase y el fin de semana será algo más largo.- dijo Yui

\- ¡Genial, fin de semana de diversión..!- dijo Kyoko.

\- Sí, será divertido.- concluyó Chinatsu con una sonrisa.

\- Nos apuntamos entonces.- terminó Yui.

\- ¡Let's enjoy..! ¡Ayano, Chitose, gracias!- dijo Kyoko feliz.

\- N-no es para tanto, fue la presidenta quien os invitó, así que no tengo más remedio. ¡D-de todas formas es una buena oportunidad para relajarse y respirar aire limpio, Olimpo!- dijo Ayano nerviosa con uno de sus juegos de palabras.

\- ¡Pfffff..!- Yui intentó remediar su risa poniéndose las manos tapando su boca.

\- Bien, entonces, Toshino-san, pásate después por el consejo estudiantil para que Ayano-chan te de la dirección de la residencia Matsumoto.- decía Chitose.

\- ¡¿Eh..?!- Ayano volvió a sonrojarse.

\- ¡Ok, Chitose! ¡Ayano, luego me paso a verte!- dijo Kyoko alzando el pulgar.

\- ¡¿Ah..?!- Ayano seguía sonrojándose aún más.

\- Este fin de semana... ¡va a ser hermoso..!- pensaba Chitose al ver la reacción de Ayano.

De repente, se escuchó una explosión enorme fuera de la sala del club, abollando parte de la gran puerta que da al pequeño lago situado cerca de la misma. Al oír tremenda explosión, Yui se acercó a esta puerta corredera y la abrió con cuidado. Asomándose todas hacia fuera pudieron ver a una mujer rubia con bata que parecía blanca, o que al menos fue blanca en algún momento del día porque estaba medio quemada por la explosión, y sujetando un tubo de ensayo.

\- Mmmm... Sí, las explosiones son necesarias para avanzar...- decía la mujer.

\- ¿Nishigaki-chan?- dijo Kyoko reconociéndola.

\- Hala, Nishigaki-sensei, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Chitose.

\- Ah, venía de camino hacia aquí pero me quedé un momento mirando cómo reaccionaba este compuesto al añadirle cloro.- dijo la profesora con orgullo.

\- ¡Deje de causar explosiones allá donde va, por favor!- protestó Ayano.

\- Tranquila, Sugiura. Solo vine a decir que yo también os acompañaré en la residencia de Matsumoto este fin de semana.- dijo Nishigaki.

\- ¡Eso no me tranquiliza para nada!- pensó Ayano para ella misma.

\- Aires nuevos en los que experimentar.. No podía perder esta oportunidad.- decía la profesora con los ojos iluminados.

A todo esto, Chitose tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos, Ayano-chan. Aún queda trabajo por hacer en el consejo estudiantil.

\- Sí, es verdad. ¡Toshino Kyoko, no te olvides de llevar tu informe más tarde cuando pases por el consejo estudiantil!- dijo Ayano apuntando con el dedo índice a Kyoko.

\- ¡Sí, señora!- respondió Kyoko al estilo soldado.

\- Pregunten esta noche en sus casas y confírmennos mañana miércoles si podrán venir. El jueves después de clases saldremos para allá~.- informaba Chitose.

\- Oh, cierto.. Hoy es martes. Aún quedan dos días para el viaje.. ¡Qué ganas tengo de que llegue el jueves!- dijo Chinatsu emocionada.


	4. Capítulo 3: El Gorakubu y el Seitokai

El Gorakubu, o club de entretenimiento, es un club no oficial en la escuela Nanamori. Sus primeras integrantes fueron Kyoko y Yui al tener un año más que Akari y Chinatsu, estas dos últimas se unieron el curso siguiente cuando entraron en la secundaria. Akaza Akari es la chica amable e inocente, siempre preocupándose por sus amigas y con un carácter aniñado. Yoshikawa Chinatsu por su parte era una chica que se podría ajustar a la palabra _''yandere''_ estando enamorada de Yui desde que se conocieron. Funami Yui era la típica chica tranquila, responsable y poco femenina de los animes yuri, y Toshino Kyoko era la rubia hiperactiva, algo egoísta y bromista. Akari, Yui y Kyoko eran amigas desde la infancia, mientras que Chinatsu se unió al grupo cuando ingresó al club.

Ese mismo día en el consejo estudiantil, Sakurako y Himawari se dedicaban a dejar todo el trabajo posible terminado para irse el fin de semana sin preocuparse por hacerlo al volver.

\- Himawari, adivina quién soy.- dijo Sakurako con una sonrisa.

\- Eres la tonta de Sakurako llevando las gafas de repuesto de Ikeda-senpai.- respondió Himawari.

\- No, no, no. ¡Soy Ikeda-senpai!- decía Sakurako en su intento por imitar a Chitose.

\- Yo sigo viendo a la idiota de Sakurako. Deja las gafas de Ikeda-senpai en su sitio, las vas a acabar rompiendo..- dijo Himawari.

\- ''¡Ahhhh, Ayano-chan y Toshino-san se han cruzado hoy en el pasillo y se han mirado..! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Creo que voy a fantase- .. pppuogggghh!''- imitaba Sakurako.

\- ¡Sakurako! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota y haz tu trabajo de una vez!- gritó Himawari.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste?! ¡Eres una mandona y por eso tus pechos son tan grandes!- dijo Sakurako.

\- ¡Mis pechos no tienen nada que ver, tabla de cortar!- dijo Himawari.

\- ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso de tabla de cortar!?- siguió Sakurako.

\- ¡A esa llanura que hay a la altura de tu pecho!- respondió Himawari burlándose.

\- ¡Te atreviste..! ¡Olvídate de ir este fin de semana conmigo de viaje, pechugona!- gritó Sakurako.

\- ¡Precisamente te estoy ayudando a terminar tu trabajo porque quiero que puedas venir conmigo!- dijo Himawari.

Y hasta ese momento Sakurako no se dio cuenta de que efectivamente Himawari estaba en el consejo estudiantil con ella para ayudarle a terminar su papeleo y pudiera ir ese fin de semana a la residencia Matsumoto con las demás. Tan pronto como se percató de ello empezaron a subirle los colores.

\- ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Himawari?! ¡Idiota, monstruo pechugón!- decía Sakurako mientras respiraba de forma agitada y completamente roja.

\- ¡Déjalo ya y ponte a hacer tu parte del trabajo!- dijo Himawari.

Himawari pronunció esas palabras con tal firmeza que Sakurako no supo qué responder.

\- E-eh.. b-bien, lo haré..- decía Sakurako mientras volvía a sentarse para seguir con su papeleo.

En ese momento la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió.

\- Oomuro-san, Furutani-san, ya estamos de vuelta.- dijo Ayano entrando.

\- ¿Cómo han estado en nuestra ausencia? ¿Han adelantado mucho?- preguntó Chitose.

\- B-bueno... más o menos..- dijo Himawari.

\- ¡Lo tendremos terminado para mañana, senpais!- dijo Sakurako remangándose las mangas del uniforme.

\- ¡Eso es genial!- dijo Chitose con una sonrisa.

El Seitokai, o consejo estudiantil, estaba formado por cinco estudiantes. La presidenta Rise Matsumoto, quien era una persona que no hablaba mucho, o no se notaba mucho que hablaba. Por debajo de ella se situaba la vice presidenta, Sugiura Ayano, quien era una estudiante ejemplar, responsable y educada. Era un poco _''tsundere''_ y casi siempre iba detrás de los informes tardíos de Kyoko, la que era su rival. Aunque en realidad estaba enamorada de ella. Ikeda Chitose era la mejor amiga de Ayano y la única, al parecer, que se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Ayano por Kyoko. A menudo se quitaba sus gafas para tener fantasías con ellas dos que cualquier día podían acabar con su vida. Oomuro Sakurako y Furutani Himawari eran un año menor que las dos anteriores, teniendo la misma edad de Akari y Chinatsu, sus compañeras de clase. Amigas de la infancia, aunque por alguna razón y en algún punto que nadie sabe empezaron a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Entre ellas dos había una relación amor-odio, ya que aunque discutían, siempre estaban juntas y a veces no podían ocultar el afecto que sentían por la otra.

\- Bueno, entonces parece que no debemos preocuparnos.- dijo Ayano con una sonrisa.

Siguieron trabajando una hora y media más hasta que la presidenta Matsumoto llegó al consejo.

\- Ah, kaicho. Ya hemos avisado al club de entretenimiento. Lo más seguro es que puedan asistir sin problemas.- dijo Ayano.

\- ...- la presidenta pareció decir algo sonriendo agradecida.

\- Va a ser un fin de semana muy divertido e interesante.. Me pregunto qué pasará si a Ayano-chan y Toshino-san les toca dormir juntas~.- Chitose empezaba a quitarse las gafas a medida que le goteaba sangre de la nariz.

\- ¡Chitose! ¡N-no digas cosas vergonzosas!- respondió Ayano.

Como invocando al diablo la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió de golpe y apareció la rubia como habían acordado.

\- ¡Sugiura Ayanooo!- gritó Kyoko.


	5. Capítulo 4: Quitarse las gafas

A la entrada rápida de Kyoko todas se giraron.

\- ¡T-Toshino Kyoko!- exclamó Ayano con sorpresa.

\- Ah, Toshino-san, adelante.- dijo Chitose con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Toshino-senpai!- dijo Sakurako con alegría de verla.

\- Helloo~ ¡Kyoko-chan está aquí!- anunció la rubia.

Sakurako y Himawari siguieron ocupadas trabajando mientras Kyoko se situaba de pie cerca de donde estaba sentada Ayano para darle la dirección de la residencia de la presidenta. Chitose por su parte intentaba trabajar pero de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la situación.

\- Oh, ya veo. No está tan lejos como pensaba.- decía Kyoko.

\- Está más cerca que la vez que fuimos de campamento.- contestó Ayano.

\- Gracias por tus indicaciones, Ayano~.- decía Kyoko bromeando mientras abrazaba a Ayano por detrás.

\- ¡N-no hay de qué! ¡Y-y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que seguir trabajando!- decía Ayano intentando ignorar el abrazo de la rubia.

\- Buuuu..- decía Kyoko a modo de enfado.

\- ¡Toshino-san, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras!- dijo Chitose ya goteando sangre por la nariz.

\- ¡¿Queeeeeeé?!- gritó Ayano temblando de los nervios.

\- Por cierto, Toshino-san, Ayano-chan te dijo que trajeras tu informe cuando vinieras a pedir la dirección, ¿lo has traído?- preguntó Chitose.

\- Ah, sí, lo traigo. Pero tenía una duda en un apartado que quería preguntar a Ayano porque no sabía qué poner.- dijo Kyoko.

\- ¿Una duda?- Ayano dejó de sonrojarse y empezó a hablar con Kyoko.

\- Sí, en la segunda mitad, en el apartado 6...- empezaba a explicar Kyoko.

Chitose continuaba mirandolas emocionada porque Ayano seguía estando abrazada por Kyoko y hablaba con ella con total normalidad sin darse cuenta.

\- Ah, ya veo. No te preocupes, muchas no supieron qué poner tampoco.- dijo Ayano sonriendo.

Chitose se dispuso a desenfundar sus gafas cual pistolero del lejano Oeste. Sin necesidad de fantasear empezó el hilo de sangre a descender de su nariz.

\- ..Este fin de semana no me lo perdería por nada del mundo~..- decía para sí misma con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

Era curioso que siendo la que mayor ímpetu ponía en juntar a Ayano y Kyoko, siempre era la que interrumpía los momentos románticos entre ellas dos. Pero aún más curioso era que Chitose era la única que se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía su amiga por la rubia, siendo tan evidente como era. Se dio cuenta fácilmente, con solo ver a Ayano unos segundos hablar con Kyoko. Además de todo ello, su vida corría peligro cada vez que presenciaba una escena demasiado intensa entre las dos estudiantes.

Kyoko y Ayano seguían con su conversación como si nada hasta que Kyoko empezó a moverse incómoda por llevar mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

\- Bueeeno, me está empezando a doler la espalda de estar inclinada, iré a dormir un rato al club. Gracias por todo, Ayano.- dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Inclinada..? (...) ¡...!- Ayano sin moverse se puso más roja que un alemán un día de playa y al mirar a Chitose supo que no había sido consciente durante bastante rato de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Gracias a ti, Toshino-san~..- decía la chica de las gafas, aunque quizás ella se refiera a otro agradecimiento.

Kyoko se dispuso a salir por la puerta del consejo. Antes de marcharse y desde detrás de la puerta asomándose un poco para mirar a Ayano dijo:

\- Ah, y hueles muy bien ho..- decía Kyoko, pero fue interrumpida por su propio reflejo al intentar esquivar el estuche de Ayano, que fue lo primero que encontró la vice presidenta para arrojarle.

Kyoko decidió entonces regresar al club mientras Ayano seguía roja y furiosa dentro de la sala del consejo.

\- Ehe.. hehehe... h-hueles bien hoy, Ayano.. déjame olerte una vez más~...- decía Chitose ya en el suelo de la habitación perdiendo la consciencia.

\- ¡Chitose!- gritó Ayano en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en el suelo balbuceando cosas sin sentido y con la mirada perdida.

Finalmente al día siguiente, todas confirmaron su asistencia al viaje de fin de semana que se había propuesto. La presidenta por su parte, estaba junto a la profesora Nishigaki Nana en uno de los laboratorios cuando recibió una llamada de parte de su madre.

\- ¿...?- Matsumoto parecía sorprendida al hablar con su madre. Aunque lo sorprendente era que su madre la entendiera.

\- ¿Umm? ¿Qué pasa, Matsumoto?- preguntó Nishigaki.

\- ¡...!- la presidenta empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Eh..? ¿Una urna..?- dijo Nishigaki al escuchar a Rise.


	6. Capítulo 5: Por parejas

Jueves por la mañana. En pocas horas terminarían las clases y todas se reunirían para poner rumbo a la residencia Matsumoto. Chitose y Ayano hablaban en el descanso antes de que empezara la siguiente clase.

\- Tengo curiosidad por cómo será la casa de la presidenta.- comentó Chitose.

\- Es verdad, yo también estoy ansiosa por verla. Además que con todas será muy divertido.- dijo Ayano sonriendo.

\- Y sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con Toshino-san..- decía Chitose.

\- ¿¡Ehh..?! N-no tengo nada que hablar con Toshino Kyoko..- contestó Ayano.

\- Deberías hablarle acerca de tus sentimientos, y esperar la respuesta de Toshino-san.- siguió Chitose.

\- ¡Pp-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pero qué estás diciendo, C-Chitose!- Ayano tartamudeaba sin control.

\- Últimamente hablas más con Toshino-san, habéis ido al cine juntas.. quizás este sea el mejor momento para decírselo.- explicó la chica de las gafas.

Ayano ya no sabía qué decir. Su amiga la tenía acorralada por argumentos muy válidos, y muy verídicos. Bajó su mirada rindiéndose sin articular palabra, después de todo Chitose tenía razón. Ayano estaba enamorada de Kyoko, y tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo aunque acto seguido tuviera riesgo de morir de un infarto.

\- Sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas, Ayano-chan. Si no te ves decidida no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Chitose trataba de suavizar la situación acariciando el pelo de Ayano.

\- Lo sé... pero no sé qué hacer..- dijo Ayano.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de primer curso, Kyoko y Yui se habían encontrado con Sakurako y Himawari. Las cuatro estaban muy emocionadas por el viaje aunque Kyoko y Sakurako lo manifestaran con mayor intensidad.

\- ¡Toshino-senpai, estaremos despiertas todas las noches!- decía Sakurako con emoción.

\- Bien dicho, Saku-chan. ¡No dejaremos dormir a nadie!- respondió Kyoko.

\- Oye..- dijo Yui con una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Asaltaremos todas las habitaciones, serán dos víctimas por cada tiro!- dijo Sakurako.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dos víctimas por cada tiro?- preguntó Yui extrañada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabían? Las habitaciones serán compartidas.- dijo Sakurako.

\- Dormirán dos por cada habitación. La residencia de la presidenta tiene varias habitaciones, pero en todas ellas hay una sola cama debido a que siempre es para matrimonios amigos de su familia.- explicó Himawari.

\- ¡Yui, tú irás conmigo!- dijo Kyoko.

\- ¿Cómo sabían eso? ¿Os lo dijo la presidenta y la entendieron..?- preguntó Yui.

\- En realidad fue Nishigaki-sensei.- contentó Himawari.

\- Id como queráis pero a mí no me dejéis con Himawari.- dijo Sakurako.

\- Lo mismo dijo. No me gustaría tener que aguantarte también toda la noche.- respondió Himawari.

\- Al final acabarán durmiendo juntas, todas lo sabemos..- decía Kyoko con total confianza.

Sakurako y Himawari seguían discutiendo hasta que Kyoko y Yui se aburrieron y pusieron rumbo de nuevo a su clase.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Se han ido!- dijo Sakurako.

\- Normal...- dijo Himawari.

\- Oye, Himawari.. ¿Te molesta dormir conmigo?- preguntó Sakurako.

\- C-claro que no..- contestó Himawari.

\- ¿Entonces.. dormimos juntas este fin de semana?- dijo Sakurako dulcemente.

El momento era perfecto. Estando las dos solas, Himawari podía contestar libremente lo que pensaba.

\- No.- respondió Himawari de forma rotunda.

\- ¡¿Cómooooooo?! ¡Himawari egoísta, pechugona, pechos enormes, monstruo de las galletas, oppai monster, mandona, culo gordo..!- decía Sakurako casi sin respirar.

\- ¡Cállate!- gritó Himawari.

Ya en el aula, Kyoko y Yui llegaron a sus asientos.

\- Ah, Chitose, Ayano. No nos dijeron que íbamos a dormir por parejas.- dijo Yui.

\- ¿Por parejas?- dijeron las dos a la vez. Al parecer no sabían nada.

\- Ayano, Ayano, ¿dormirías conmigo si no viniera Chitose?- preguntó Kyoko sin venir a cuento.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- lo único que pudo decir Ayano.

\- Pppuoooggggghhh- a Chitose le dio el ataque.

\- ¡Chitose!- gritó Yui.

\- ¡Chitose, resiste! ¡Chitoseee!- gritaba Ayano.

\- Chitose no podrá venir a nuestra boda, Ayano.- decía Kyoko siguiendo la broma.

\- ¡T-Toshino Kyoko, c-cállate! ¡No me casaré contigo nai nai Niagara!- dijo Ayano.

\- Ppfffff..- se rió Yui.

\- ¡Toshino-san, no te preocupes por mí! ¡Puedes dormir con Ayano-chan si quieres!- decía Chitose regresando un momento al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- dijo finalmente Ayano.

Una vez que consiguieron calmar a Chitose.. y a Yui, se reanudaron las clases con normalidad. Esperaron pacientemente la hora de finalización de las mismas para coger sus cosas y empezar a pensar ya en el largo fin de semana que venía.

Finalmente la campana que daba el aviso de que las clases habían terminado se hizo oír en toda la escuela. Las chicas salieron y empezaron a preparar sus cosas en el Seitokai y en el Gorakubu. Nishigaki Nana tenía ya preparada su furgoneta para los miembros del consejo estudiantil, mientras que el club de entretenimiento fue directo a la parada de autobús. Se presentaba un fin de semana bastante emocionante.

¿Habría algo más con lo que no contaban?

Rise se subió al vehículo de la profesora Nishigaki la primera, en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Todo listo para irnos. En cuanto suban todas nos vamos.- dijo Nishigaki.

\- ...- Rise pareció sentirse agradecida.

\- Oye, Matsumoto. ¿Qué es esa urna de la que hablabas ayer por teléfono? Al final no me lo dijiste.- preguntó la profesora.

\- ...- esta vez estaba callada de verdad.


	7. Capítulo 6: La residencia Matsumoto

\- ¡Deeeespegamooooos..!- dijo Kyoko entusiasmada.

\- Kyoko, tranquilízate. ¡Y no vamos en avión, vamos en autobús!- le reñía Yui.

El viaje duró aproximadamente una hora para las del club de entretenimiento, mientras que las del consejo estudiantil llegaron en algo más de media hora. Al llegar a los no muy extensos terrenos de la residencia Matsumoto, la presidenta mostró a las visitantes los distintos rincones de la casa de su familia. Una residencia señorial, al estilo japonés y con abundante vegetación a la compañía de un pequeño lago que hacía un lugar perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar de la estancia.

\- ...- la presidenta continuaba ''hablando'' mientras todas dirigían su mirada a Nishigaki acto seguido, quien iba traduciendo para las demás.

Matsumoto pudo reconocer la figura de su madre en la lejanía con gesto preocupado. Se ausentó para hablar con ella dejando un momento a sus huéspedes.

\- Bueno, Matsumoto tiene un asunto importante con su familia parece ser. Deberíamos ir decidiendo cómo dividirnos para ocupar las habitaciones.- apuntó Nishigaki.

\- ¡Yui y yo en una!- saltó Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo quería ser la compañera de cuarto de Yui-senpai!- dijo Chinatsu.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Ayer dijiste que ibas conmigo, Chinatsu-chan..!- dijo Akari.

\- Se olvidó de ti jeje.- decía Kyoko bromeando.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan!- protestó Akari.

\- Tu falta de presencia es perfecta, hace tres capítulos que no tienes ningún diálogo jajajaja.- decía Kyoko.

\- ..Yo tampoco... Akari-chan, me arrastraste contigo...- dijo Chinatsu.

\- ¡¿Culpa de Akari..?!- respondió Akari casi sintiéndose culpable.

\- Oye, déjala ya.- dijo Yui dándole un golpe a Kyoko.

Finalmente las parejas de las habitaciones fueron las siguientes:

Akari y Chinatsu.

Yui y Kyoko

Chitose y Ayano

Sakurako y Himawari

Rise y Nishigaki

\- Eran muy predecibles..- decía Ayano.

\- ¿Por qué debo dormir con Himawari? ¡¿Qué le pasa al autor!? ¡Tiene la misma maldad que Namori-sensei!- dijo Sakurako.

\- Deja ya de quejarte, sabíamos que íbamos a acabar así.- contestó Himawari.

Sakurako esta noche cogerá una malísima gripe, por bocazas y porque lo digo yo. Las chicas fueron pasando hacia dentro de la gran mansión y fueron dejando sus mochilas en sus habitaciones. A continuación dieron un paseo por los alrededores, y más tarde se reunieron en el gran salón a petición de la profesora Nishigaki para comunicarles algo.

\- Bien.. al parecer ha desaparecido una urna muy especial de la familia de Matsumoto.. Llevan buscándola desde hace dos días sin éxito, así que han llamado a una empresa de investigación.. Por eso os pido que lo comprendais si Matsumoto se ausenta de vez en cuando. - explicó Nishigaki.

\- ¿Tan importante es?- preguntó Yui.

\- Por lo visto es una reliquia de familia que ha pasado de generación en generación.- dijo la profesora.

\- Pero.. es extraño, ¿una empresa de investigación? ¿Para investigar el qué? No tiene sentido.. a menos que...- decía Himawari.

\- ..A menos que se sospeche que la hayan robado.- dijo Nishigaki.

\- Tiene sentido.. Es una pena que la urna no aparezca..- apuntó Chitose.

\- Mañana por la mañana vendrá el investigador principal de la empresa. Por lo que le he oído a la familia de Matsumoto, estuvo en la academia de policía.- continuó Nishigaki.

\- Entonces seguro que consigue encontrarla pronto.- dijo Yui.

\- Eso espero..- respondió la profesora.

El tema de la urna familiar sorprendió a todas. Justo el fin de semana que deciden quedarse allí desaparece una reliquia de años de antigüedad de la casa de la anfitriona.

Antes de la hora de cenar, ya había casi oscurecido por completo. Kyoko y Himawari estaban sentadas fuera, cerca del lago.

\- Hace muy buena temperatura.- dijo Himawari.

\- Es verdad, Hima-chan- contestó Kyoko.

Himawari echó un vistazo al interior donde estaban las demás y vio cómo Sakurako seguía quejándose inútilmente acerca de las parejas de habitación. Al ver esto Himawari suspiró.

\- Saku-chan se queja mucho, pero seguro que en realidad sí quiere dormir contigo.- dijo Kyoko con una madurez extraña en ella.

\- B-bueno, e-ella siempre se queja por todo.- dijo Himawari nerviosa.

\- Y Oppai-chan también quiere dormir con Saku-chan~..- empezó Kyoko a bromear con cara de pervertida.

\- ¿¡Ehh?! ¡No es cierto! ¡Y deje de llamarme así por favor!- contestó Himawari.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja!.- Kyoko parecía divertirse mucho a costa de ello.

Desde el interior se escuchaba la conversación de las demás chicas. Kyoko y Himawari se giraron para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¡Sugiura-senpai, Himawari es mi rival! ¡Es como si le ordenan dormir con Toshino-senpai todo el fin de semana!- gritó Sakurako.

En ese momento Ayano se sonrojó y miró hacia fuera buscando a la rubia. Pero cuando la encontró ella ya la estaba mirando y eso la puso más nerviosa. Kyoko por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Toshino-senpai! ¿Qué haría si le ordenaran dormir con su rival?- preguntó Sakurako.

Kyoko se puso pensativa.

\- Mmmmm.. supongo que no me importaría. Ayano es mi rival, pero nos llevamos muy bien.- dijo Kyoko.

Parecía imposible que Ayano pudiera sonrojarse más, pero lo consiguió. Chitose se disponía ya a quitarse las gafas cuando Yui se abalanzó para evitarlo.

\- ¡Esta vez no, por favor!- gritó Yui.

Llegada la hora de dormir, las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones. La profesora Nishigaki se pasó por todas ellas para asegurarse de que todas estaban cómodas.

\- Esto.. Nishigaki-sensei.- dijo Himawari saliendo de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- contestó la profesora.

\- Sakurako tiene fiebre, creo que ha cogido gripe.


	8. Capítulo 7: Relaciones

Viernes por la mañana. Akihiro Mena podía ver ya desde el taxi la residencia Matsumoto, su lugar de destino para la investigación de la reliquia familiar para la que había sido enviado.

\- Pare aquí, por favor.- dijo Akihiro.

Se bajó del taxi y se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa. Un señor de alta estatura lo esperaba en la puerta principal. Al llegar a él, Akihiro supo que se trataba de la persona que le había contratado.

\- ¿Es usted Akihiro Mena?- preguntó el hombre.

\- El mismo.- dijo Akihiro queriendo parecer interesante.

El hombre resultó ser el padre de Rise Matsumoto, quien le enseñó los alrededores para que Mena tuviera controlado el terreno en el que iba a empezar su búsqueda.

\- Primero veré qué pistas puedo encontrar aquí y luego saldré a buscar al ladrón si llegara a la conclusión de que es un robo. Le prometo que no fallaré y traeré al culpable, así que no se preocupe.- Akihiro intentó tranquilizar al hombre porque lo veía algo deprimido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Ah, se me olvidaba. Mi hija y sus amigas están pasando aquí el fin de semana. Ya les he informado y no le molestarán, aunque imagino que querrá interrogarlas.- dijo el padre de Matsumoto.

\- Sí, puede que me sea útil para la investigación.- dijo Akihiro.

Después de hablar con el dueño de la residencia, Akihiro se dirigió al salón principal como le había indicado el hombre. Esperaba encontrar allí a algunas de sus testigos.

\- Puede que alguna sepa algo.. aunque si llegaron ayer y la urna lleva dos o tres días desaparecida.. no creo que me sirva de mucho.- pensaba Akihiro caminando.

Mena abrió la puerta y entró al gran salón. Todas se quedaron en silencio y se giraron para mirar con extrañeza a Akihiro. Él siguió a lo suyo, observando a las invitadas y el ambiente.

\- ¿Akihiro-san, no? Espero que no le molestemos mucho en su trabajo.- dijo Nishigaki.

Akihiro se detuvo en seco.

\- ..Qué va, no se preocupe. Si pudiera decirme a qué hora llegaron ayer me haría un gran favor.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Mmmm.. la verdad es que ni lo recuerdo..- decía Nishigaki pensativa.

\- Veo que de eso tampoco se acuerda. Necesitaré todos los datos que puedan proporcionarme.- Akihiro se mostró amable para no asustar a las chicas más jóvenes.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo Nana.

Akihiro interrogó una por una a las diez chicas. Además de cansancio no pudo sacar nada en claro.

\- Akihiro-san, si quiere puede quedarse un rato con nosotras hasta la hora del almuerzo, parece bastante cansado.- dijo Yui.

\- Ah, gracias. La verdad es que lo necesito, el viaje ha sido muy apresurado.- agradeció Akihiro.

\- ...- Rise pareció agradecer a Akihiro por su trabajo.

\- ¿Eh? Perdona, pero ¿qué has dicho?- preguntó Akihiro extrañado.

\- Dice que gracias por su trabajo. Ella es la hija de la familia que vive aquí. Y también mi compañera de experimentos.- dijo Nishigaki.

\- ¿Compañera? ¿No es una estudiante?- dudaba Akihiro.

\- Sí, pero me ayuda ilegalmente a pesar de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Digamos.. que somos amigas explosivas.- decía Nishigaki.

En el rostro de la presidenta se formó un sonrojo tan grande que hasta Akihiro lo notó. La profesora Nishigaki, en cambio, estaba orgullosa de sus palabras.

\- Ya veo.. así que tienen ese tipo de relación.. quién lo diría...- pensaba Akihiro para sí mismo con sorpresa.

Ayano había salido fuera para despejarse un poco. Chitose estaba con ella, pero al escuchar a Sakurako y Himawari discutir de nuevo, entró en el interior para tratar de tranquilizarlas. Kyoko, que vio a la vicepresidenta a lo lejos, se acercó a ella despacio y en silencio hasta que estuvo justo detrás.

\- ¡Sugiura Ayano!- gritó Kyoko.

\- ¡Ah!- Ayano se asustó y se tropezó del susto. Antes de que cayera al suelo Kyoko reaccionó y la sujetó, pero la rubia no tiene tanta fuerza como para levantar a alguien que estaba ya cayendo, así que cayó también.

Ayano además de haberse caído boca-abajo en el suelo, tenía a Kyoko tirada encima.

\- Ayano, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kyoko levantándose.

\- S-sí...- Ayano se levantaba muy despacio derrotada por la caída.

Se quedaron sentadas tomando el aire fresco. Ayano estaba nerviosa de tener a Kyoko a su lado, más que nada porque recordaba aquella conversación que tuvo con su amiga Chitose en la escuela.

\- E-ella dijo que era el mejor m-momento para c-confesarle mis sent..- Ayano pensaba para sí misma hasta que Kyoko la interrumpió.

\- Oye, Ayano.

\- ¿¡Eh?! D-dime, Toshino Kyoko.- dijo Ayano regresando a la Tierra.

\- Toma.- contestó Kyoko extendiendo la mano.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tu brazo?- preguntó Ayano.

\- La pulsera.- dijo Kyoko.

Ayano pudo ver una pulsera verde en la muñeca de la rubia. Era la primera vez que le veía llevando una. Ayano siguió mirando la pulsera pero no dijo nada.

\- La gané de camino para acá. Te la regalo.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ayano.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- dijo Kyoko inocentemente.

\- ¿E-estás segura de que quieres que yo lleve t-tu pulsera..?- dijo Ayano un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡Claro!- Kyoko se quitó la pulsera y pidió a Ayano que extendiera su brazo.

\- G-gracias, Toshino Kyoko.- dijo Ayano sonrojada al ver como Kyoko le colocaba la pulsera.

Ayano estaba realmente feliz con la pulsera de Kyoko en su muñeca. Pero de pronto volvió a pensar en su conversación con Chitose y se sonrojó de nuevo.

\- T-Toshino Kyoko.- dijo Ayano.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- P-pues verás... yo.. tenía que decirte algo m-muy importante desde.. hace tiempo..- decía Ayano con bastante dificultad.

\- ¿El qué?- dijo Kyoko con curiosidad.

\- P-pues que.. y-yo.. q-que yo a ti t-te..- a Ayano le estaba costando la misma vida pronunciar las palabras.

\- ¡Toshino Kyokooooo.. -senpai!- gritó Sakurako justo detrás de ellas provocando un sobresalto en ambas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Saku-chan!- dijo Kyoko.

Tal como apareció Sakurako, Himawari llegó y sujetó a ésta por la oreja.

\- Deja a las senpais, están hablando muy tranquilas como para que tú vengas a molestarlas.- decía Himawari mientras se llevaba a Sakurako.

Himawari se disculpó por el comportamiento de Sakurako y se fueron. Kyoko y Ayano volvieron a quedarse solas.

\- ¿Y qué me ibas a decir?- continuó Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Eh..?! N-nada, olvídalo.- dijo Ayano.

Mientras tanto, Akihiro seguía examinando la zona donde normalmente estaba la urna.

\- Maldición, no hay huellas. Usaron guantes.- pensó.

Después de enfadarse consigo mismo durante un rato, decidió sentarse a leer fuera. No llevaba un día muy bueno, y estaba cada vez de peor humor.

\- Ah, Akihiro-san.- apareció Yui.

\- ¿Ah? Dígame, jovencita.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¿Tomando un descando?- preguntó Yui.

\- Sí, últimamente no puedo pensar bien. Estoy intranquilo.- contestó Akihiro.

\- No se preocupe, seguro que consigue resolver el caso.- dijo Yui.

\- Gracias.- respondió Akihiro.

\- ¿Es un libro de ciencias?- dijo Yui mirando lo que leía.

\- Sí, soy aficionado a la química.- dijo Mena con una sonrisa.

\- Si tiene alguna duda puede preguntar a nuestra profesora, aunque no le recomiendo que la ayude en sus experimentos.- decía Yui.

\- Tendré que tener cuidado entonces para que no volemos por los aires.- dijo Akihiro riendo.

\- Totalmente.- dijo Yui siguiéndo la broma.

Después de una tarde tranquila con Akihiro fuera de la residencia buscando pistas del paradero de la reliquia familiar, empezaba a caer la noche. Las chicas cenaron temprano, un poco antes de que Mena volviera. Sakurako se fue a dormir temprano, algo que sorprendió a la mayoría.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Sakurako-chan?- preguntó Akari.

\- Esta chica... siempre igual..- decía Himawari.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Chinatsu.

\- Está enfadada conmigo y no quiere hablarme.- explicó Himawari.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué se ha enfadado?- dijo Chinatsu.

\- Pues..

Himawari empezó a contar lo que había pasado. Cómo Sakurako seguía quejándose de tener que dormir con ella y cómo Himawari se cansó de tanto reproche y acabó diciéndole que ella lo último que quería era estar cerca de ella y que prefería dormir en el suelo antes que a su lado. Todas al escucharlo se quedaron en silencio pensando lo mismo.

\- Pobre Sakurako..- dijeron todas.

\- ¡¿Y yo qué?!- dijo Himawari.

\- Furutani-san, quizás deberías hablar con ella.- dijo Ayano.

\- Jojojo.. parecéis un matrimonio.- decía Kyoko.

\- Pensaba hablar con ella ahora, pero.. se ha ido ya a dormir. No sabía que estaba tan enfadada.- dijo Himawari preocupada.

\- Quizás no es enfado, sino tristeza.- apuntó Chitose dándose cuenta de la situación.

Himawari comprendió que tenía que dejar el orgullo a un lado y hablar seriamente con Sakurako. Explicarle que todo lo que dijo fue fruto del enfado que tenía porque a ella también le dolía escuchar las quejas de su compañera. Se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación que compartían ambas y abrió la puerta muy despacio. Pudo ver a alguien bajo las sábanas que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

\- S-Sakurako.. ¿estás despierta?


	9. Capítulo 8: Perdón

Cuando Akihiro Mena llegó de nuevo a la residencia Matsumoto, pudo ver aún a las ocho chicas restantes aún levantadas y hablando en el salón principal. Akihiro era muy observador y notó al momento que faltaban dos, ''las que siempre discuten'', tal y como Mena las llamaba. No quiso molestarlas, así que se dispuso a dejarles un par de refrescos en la mesa e ir a su cuarto. A punto estuvo de hacerlo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, llamando la atención de todos. Akihiro fue a la puerta acompañado de la madre de Rise.

\- ¡Buenas!- dijo una mujer al otro lado del umbral.

\- .. ¿T-Takako?- dijo Akihiro con sorpresa.

\- Hola, Akihiro.- dijo Takako sonriendo.

Las chicas se asomaron con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Akihiro.

\- He venido a hacerte una visita. Tenía ganas de ver cómo era tu tierra natal.- contestó Takako.

\- Pero tú no estás asignada a este caso, ni siquiera eres investigadora. Te estás jugando tu puesto de trabajo viniendo aquí.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Por eso no te preocupes. Hay una cosa que tengo que hacer aquí en Takaoka, así que puedo estar por la zona.- dijo Takako.

Takako, además de ser compañera de Akihiro en la empresa de Namori Asociados, era la secretaria de su jefe Mikami. Era un año menor que Mena aunque a veces podía incluso aparentar menos. Tenía el pelo castaño y vestía siempre ropa informal.

A Akihiro le pareció bastante extraño que su compañera apareciera allí. ¿Qué sería aquello que tenía que hacer? La madre de Matsumoto se mostró amable y la invitó también a quedarse esa noche.

\- Esto va a acabar pareciendo un Realily Show..- pensó Akihiro.

Takako se acomodó de inmediato a la vista de las chicas, las cuales la miraban con curiosidad y con algunas preguntas en mente. La más pensada: quién es.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Himawari y Sakurako la duda era por otro asunto muy diferente.

\- S-Sakurako.. ¿estás despierta?- dijo Himawari entrando en la habitación.

Pregunta de la que no obtuvo respuesta, quizás porque Sakurako estuviera ya dormida o la estuviera ignorando. Con todo el cuarto a oscuras menos por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, Himawari cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama. Se puso en frente de su compañera para comprobar si estaba dormida.

\- Moooo, ¿qué quieres?- dijo Sakurako casi susurrando debido a que estaba medio adormilada.

\- N-nada, solo ver si estabas despierta.- dijo Himawari.

Dio la vuelta a la cama y se metió por el otro lado para dejar su sitio derecho a Sakurako.

\- No sé para qué te metes en la cama, si tú prefieres dormir en el suelo antes que conmigo.- Sakurako habló seria, aunque en el fondo de sus palabras se notaba que le dolía.

\- Sakurako, no quise decir eso. Estaba enfadada porque llevas todo el día quejándote por esto. Soy yo la que debería pensar que tú no quieres dormir conmigo.- dijo Himawari.

Sakurako se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Himawari.

\- ¡Yo siempre me quejo! ¡Eres mi rival!- decía enfadada.

\- ¡Pero también soy tu amiga! ¡Nunca me demuestras que me aprecias!- contestó Himawari.

\- ¡Porque tienes los pechos enormes!- dijo.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- dijo Himawari.

\- ¡Tú nunca eres amable conmigo!- respondió Sakurako.

\- ¡Tú tampoco conmigo! ¡Además llevamos muchos años conociéndonos como para que sepas de sobra que aunque discutamos yo siempre estoy contigo!

\- ¡Y tú deberías saber ya que aunque te diga monstruo pechugón eres a la que más quiero..!- dijo Sakurako.

Himawari no pudo evitar sonrojarse por escuchar eso, y cuando Sakurako se paró a pensar en lo que había dicho también lo hizo. Entonces Himawari la abrazó de repente.

\- ¡H-Himawari! ¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Sakurako.

\- ..Lo siento si te hice sentir mal antes...- dijo Himawari con la voz entrecortada.

\- H-Himawari, ¿estás llorando?- dijo Sakurako.

Sakurako no tuvo más remedio que consolar a su amiga devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole el pelo. Poco después Himawari se separó un poco de ella, quedándose a poca distancia.

\- Nada de lo que te dije lo decía en serio, de verdad. Yo sí quiero dormir contigo.- decía Himawari en voz baja.

Sakurako se sorprendió por la sinceridad con la que hablaba su compañera de habitación. De pronto todo su enfado se vino abajo y empezó a surgir en sus mejillas un dulce color rojizo.

\- Yo también quiero dormir contigo, Himawari.- dijo Sakurako con un hilo de voz.

Himawari extrañada levantó la mirada hacia Sakurako, pero lo único que le dio tiempo a ver fueron sus ojos ya cerrados antes de que le dieran un beso.

\- ¿S-Sakurako..?- dijo Himawari después de que su compañera le hubiera robado un beso sin su consentimiento.

Sakurako por su parte no decía nada. Con la mirada baja y el rostro sonrojado esperaba solo que Himawari dijera algo, ya fuera para bien o para mal, no aguantaba esa tensión. Cuando no fue capaz de aguantar más tiempo callada hizo el intento de hablar, pero notó de nuevo el contacto de los labios de Himawari devolviéndole el beso. Comenzaron entonces a besarse dulcemente, intentando no asustar ni sorprender a la otra. Himawari puso sus manos en el rostro de Sakurako, queriendo que sus labios no volvieran a separarse nunca más.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos habían decidido descansar para el día siguiente, así que se prepararon para dormir. Sakurako se tumbó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Himawari rodeándola por la cintura con los brazos. Himawari la aceptó sin rechistar y la rodeó también en un abrazo.

\- Buenas noches, Himawari.- dijo Sakurako.

\- Buenas noches, Sakurako.- respondió Himawari.

Más tarde, con todas ya en sus respectivos cuartos, Rise se levantó de repente de la cama.

\- Matsumoto, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Nishigaki despertándose.

\- ...- dijo.

\- Ah, al baño. De acuerdo.- dijo la profesora volviéndose a tumbar.

Nishigaki, esperando a que Rise volviera, acabó quedándose dormida. Cuando despertó ya era de día.

Con algo de dificultad, la profesora del Nanamori se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. En cuanto se incorporó se dio cuenta de que Matsumoto no estaba como de costumbre. Quizás se había levantado ya: pensó Nishigaki, pero lo cierto era que le parecía extraño. Era más probable que no hubiera vuelto del baño y estuviera allí dormida. Pero no tuvo que caminar muy lejos al abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando se encontró a la chica en el suelo del pasillo.

\- ¡Matsumotooo!- la profesora gritó despertando a todas aquellas que aún estuvieran dormidas.

\- Mmm.. Yui, ¿escuchaste eso?- decía Kyoko despertando en su habitación.

\- Sí..- dijo Yui preocupada.

En la habitación de Ayano y Chitose ya se estaban preparando para salir cuando escucharon el grito.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Ayano.

\- Parecía.. Nishigaki-sensei..- dijo Chitose.

Akari era muy madrugadora y despertó la primera junto con Chinatsu. Las dos fueron las primeras en salir de la habitación para mirar al pasillo, y fueron las primeras en ver la horrible escena.

Nishigaki lloraba desconsolada mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, lo cual era evidente por la sangre que había esparcida por el suelo y que provenía de su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- dijo Akihiro corriendo hacia el lugar.

Las demás chicas empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones preocupadas. Kyoko y Yui se fueron hacia Akari y Chinatsu, las cuales estaban petrificadas. A Ayano se le escapaban lágrimas de los ojos por la impresión y Chitose no era capaz de pestañear. Himawari y Sakurako se colocaron asustadas detrás de Ayano y Chitose cogidas de la mano.

Akihiro tras echar un ligero vistazo a la escena, habló.

\- Venía buscando una urna perdida y voy a acabar investigando un asesinato.


	10. Capítulo 9: Incomunicados

Takako apareció poco después alertada por el alboroto. Tanto ella como Akihiro ordenaron a las chicas a quedarse en sus habitaciones por el momento. Nishigaki por su parte estaba en shock y casi no podía articular palabra, Takako la acompañó al salón para que se quedara allí mientras se desarrollaba la primera investigación. Aprovechó el paseo para ver los alrededores por si algo había cambiado. Los padres de Matsumoto se habían marchado esa misma noche de viaje para dejar tranquilas a las compañeras de su hija y, por tanto, no volverían hasta el domingo por la noche.

\- Menos mal que los padres de la chica decidieron salir anoche a su viaje.. Aunque seguramente cuando llamemos a la policía acabarán enterándose.- dijo Takako.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado por ahí?- preguntó Mena.

\- Toda la residencia está salvada por una valla electrificada, supongo que será una medida de seguridad de la familia Matsumoto. Quien entró aquí a cometer el asesinato tenía que saber por dónde colarse. Además no hay manera de encontrar el generador, así que por lo pronto no podemos salir de aquí.- dijo Takako.

\- Voy a llamar al jefe primero para contarle la situación y después llamaremos a la policía.- contestó Akihiro.

Mena se dispuso a coger su móvil para llamar, pero observó que no había cobertura.

\- Esta residencia está en medio de las montañas y rara vez llega la cobertura por satélite, tendremos que llamar desde un teléfono de la casa.- dijo Takako.

Los dos fueron al despacho del padre de Matsumoto y descolgaron el antiguo teléfono que había sobre su escritorio.

\- ¿Eh? Esto sí que es extraño.- apuntó Akihiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Takako.

\- No hay línea.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Takako no podía creerlo.

\- Vamos a comprobar todos los teléfonos que haya aquí, a ver si alguno da señal.- propuso Akihiro.

Revisaron uno por uno los teléfonos de la residencia, incluido el del gran salón, pero no hubo resultado. Todos los teléfonos estaban sin señal.

\- Alguien ha cortado todos los cables de las líneas de teléfono. Estamos incomunicados con el exterior.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Akihiro, esto me está dando mal rollo!- decía Takako.

\- No eres la única, créeme.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- preguntó su compañera.

\- Lo que haría la policía. Empecemos con la investigación.

No tenía instrumental forense en aquella residencia, solo el que necesitaba para la búsqueda de la reliquia familiar. Pero la experiencia de Akihiro en la policía les bastaba por el momento. Primero, se dirigieron al cadáver. Tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza, seguramente provocada por un objeto contundente.

\- ¿Una pequeña estatua o algo así?- dijo Takako.

\- Takako, allí, justo debajo de la chica.- dijo Akihiro señalando el cuerpo.

Takako se detuvo un momento, no estaba acostumbrada a ver cadáveres y le costaba reaccionar.

\- Ya lo hago yo.- dijo Akihiro.

Mena levantó el cadáver rápidamente y sacó de debajo una piedra del tamaño de un puño.

\- ¿U-una piedra? ¡Pero si son del jardín! Quien fuera cogió la piedra del jardín y golpeó a la chica.. Pero, ¿por qué una piedra cuando aquí dentro hay estatuillas bastante más manejables para golpear..?- preguntó Takako.

\- ..Porque la persona que lo hizo venía de fuera.- Akihiro se quedó mirando la puerta con umbral de cristal que daba al jardín interior. Dicho cristal tenía un agujero de un tamaño aproximado al de la piedra.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Utilizaron la piedra para romper el cristal y poder abrir la puerta para entrar!- dijo Takako atando cabos.

\- Es muy probable. La persona que mató a la chica, a diferencia de todos los que estamos aquí, no tenía las llaves de la residencia. Vino desde fuera, cogió una piedra para romper el cristal y poder agarrar el pomo de la puerta y entrar. Después de eso, usó la misma piedra para matarla.- terminó Akihiro.

\- ¿..Pero qué motivos había para matar a una chica inocente de instituto?- dijo Takako.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones las demás chicas seguían afectadas por lo ocurrido.

\- C-Chitose.. l-la presidenta..- decía Ayano a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Lo sé, Ayano-chan. Siéntate e intenta tranquilizarte.- dijo Chitose.

Chitose sentó a Ayano en una silla que había en la habitación y le puso su mano en el hombro. Notó inmediatamente que su amiga temblaba por el miedo. Chitose estaba también asustada, pero le preocupaba que sus amigas estuvieran en shock en ese momento.

\- Hey..- Kyoko abrió despacio la puerta para entrar.

\- Ah, Toshino-san. ¿Cómo estáis tú y Funami-san?- preguntó Chitose al verla asomarse.

\- Bueno.. más o menos.. Yui ha ido a la habitación de Akari y Chinatsu-chan para ver cómo estaban. ¿Y vosotras?- Kyoko miró a Ayano como si ya supiera la respuesta.

\- Yo dentro de lo posible estoy bien, Ayano-chan está un poco nerviosa.- dijo también mirando a Ayano, la cual ni siquiera había mirado a Kyoko desde que entró al tener la cabeza hacia abajo.

Kyoko se agachó delante de Ayano para que la mirara. Lejos de querer hacer cualquier broma, más bien parecía preocupada por la vicepresidenta.

\- Ayano..- decía Kyoko mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre las de ella.

\- Toshino-san, quédate un momento con Ayano-chan por favor. Voy a ir a la habitación de Furutani-san y Oomuro-san, deben de estar asustadas también.- dijo Chitose.

\- Sí, no hay problema.- dijo Kyoko.

Chitose salió de la habitación con cuidado de no ser vista y caminó hasta el cuarto de Himawari y Sakurako.

\- Perdón por la intromisión.- decía Chitose entrando.

\- Ikeda-senpai..- dijo Himawari.

\- ¿Cómo están?- preguntó la chica de las gafas.

\- Un poco asustadas. Akihiro-san dijo que era un asesinato, ¿verdad? Quizás estemos en peligro.- dijo Sakurako preocupada.

\- Por ahora debemos tranquilizarnos y dejar que Mena-san haga su trabajo.- contestó Chitose.

\- ¡Ah, Sugiura-senpai! ¡¿Cómo está ella?! ¡¿La ha dejado sola?!- decía Sakurako.

\- La he dejado con Toshino-san, aunque está muy triste.. Espero que Toshino-san consiga animarla un poco..- dijo Chitose.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Chitose, Ayano seguía sin decir nada y Kyoko se empezaba a preocupar bastante.

\- Ayano.. dime algo. Aunque sea uno de tus gritos o juegos de palabras..- decía Kyoko.

\- T-Toshin..- Ayano alzó un poco la vista para mirar a Kyoko. Quizás incluso ni se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que ella estaba allí.

\- ¡Ayano!- Kyoko se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

Ayano no decía mucho más, tenía aún el miedo en el cuerpo de haber visto aquella horrible escena.

\- K-Kyo..- Ayano balbuceaba el nombre de Kyoko con notable dificultad.

\- Ayano, tranquila, estás bien. Estoy aquí contigo.- dijo Kyoko.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Ayano empezaban a caer sobre sus piernas y Kyoko la alcanzo para darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Ayano, estás temblando!- dijo Kyoko al notar su cuerpo.

Kyoko podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración un poco agitada de Ayano, que con el tiempo se fue calmando mientras la tenía abrazada.

\- G-Gracias..- pudo decir finalmente Ayano.

\- De nada.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Pasó una hora. Akihiro ocultó el cuerpo de Matsumoto en un cuarto en el que no se alojara nadie para evitar sustos innecesarios a las demás chicas. Takako fue habitación por habitación indicándoles que ya podían salir y que no se alarmaran. De camino al salón, Yui echó un ligero vistazo a la puerta con el cristal roto y acto seguido le llamó la atención algo en el suelo junto a la puerta.

\- Qué extraño..- pensó Yui.

\- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? Puede que este lugar ahora sea peligroso.- dijo Himawari.

\- ¡¿Y si el asesino anda ahí fuera para matarnos a todos?!- dijo Sakurako.

\- Oomuro-san, no alarme..- decía Chitose.

\- ¿Cómo está Nishigaki-chan por cierto?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- Akihiro-san dijo que estaba descansando aún en su habitación.. el golpe emocional ha sido muy fuerte para ella.- explicó Yui.

\- ¿Sería verdad eso de que Nishigaki-sensei y la presidenta tenían una relación más allá de la amistad?- dijo Chitose.

\- De todas formas.. tenemos que ayudar en todo lo que podamos para que se solucione lo más pronto posible.- dijo Ayano con determinación.

\- Gracias por vuestra colaboración, os prometo que resolveré este caso y os sacaré de aquí sanas y salvas. Por el momento, vayamos al gran salón. Tengo que contaros lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora.- dijo Akihiro.

Finalmente llegaron al salón. Nada más entrar se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante y que no encajaba con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿E-eso es..?- dijo Chinatsu.

\- Pero.. ¿cómo es posible..?- Akari tenía los ojos como platos.

\- N-no puede ser..- Akihiro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En el estante donde siempre había estado, como si nadie hubiera perturbado su eterno descanso, allí estaba..

\- ..La urna- terminó Akihiro.


	11. Capítulo 10: Una de ellas

\- ¿¡Pero qué hace aquí?!- Akihiro gritaba enfurecido.

\- ¿..No la habían robado o algo?- dijo Chinatsu.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez entre ellos, discutiendo el por qué estaba allí la urna después de varios días desaparecida. Akihiro estaba desestabilizado, el objetivo por el que había sido enviado se estaba riendo de él de una manera cruel, desapareciendo y apareciendo como si tuviera vida propia. Takako, Yui y Chitose intentaban pedir calma a las demás.

\- ¡Habrá sido la persona que mató a la presidenta!- dijo Kyoko.

\- ¿N-no puede ser que se hayan arrepentido y la hayan devuelto, Kyoko-chan..?- decía Akari.

\- Kyoko, no digas cosas que puedan alarmar a las demás.- dijo Yui.

A todo esto Akihiro se hizo escuchar hablando seriamente.

\- ..Quizás algo de razón tenga. Por favor, siéntense todas. Tengo que ponerlas al corriente de lo que está pasando.

Las chicas tomaron asiento en los sofás y en los sillones del gran salón menos Takako, que se situó de pie junto a Akihiro.

\- Ayano, ¿ya estás mejor?- le dijo Kyoko en voz baja aprovechando que la tenía sentada al lado.

\- S-sí.. gracias por lo de antes.. Tuviste mucha sangre fría dadas las circunstancias..- dijo algo inquieta.

\- ¿Cómo que sangre fría? También tuve miedo, pero me preocupó mucho verte así.- contestó Kyoko algo molesta.

\- ¿T-te preocupaste por mí?- Ayano se sorprendió ya que ella no era consciente de todo lo que había pasado hace un rato.

\- Claro, y Chitose también. Te afectó mucho la muerte de la presidenta.- dijo Kyoko.

\- Bueno.. ella era mi senpai y me ha enseñado todo lo que sé del consejo estudiantil. Le tenía muchísimo aprecio.. aún me cuesta creer lo que ha pasado.- decía Ayano.

\- Si le pasara a Chitose seguro que te desmayarías.- respondió Kyoko con confianza.

\- B-bueno.. si algo te pasara a ti también estaría triste..- Ayano solo miró al frente sin esperar respuesta alguna.

\- Lo sé, pero gracias por decírmelo.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡P-pues no me hagas decirlo!- contestó Ayano volviéndose hacia Kyoko.

\- Pero si has sido tú.- decía Kyoko entre risas.

Akihiro y Takako finalmente tomaron la palabra y se dispusieron a repasar todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento en el que encontraron muerta a la presidenta y anfitriona de la residencia.

\- Lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que esa noche yo llegué tarde después de haber estado bastante tiempo investigando la dichosa urna. Y habían dos personas que faltaban, vosotras dos.- Akihiro señaló a Sakurako y Himawari.

\- E-estábamos en nuestra habitación.. durmiendo.- dijo Himawari.

Sakurako no pudo evitar soltar una risita, a la que Himawari respondió con un codazo en el estómago de su compañera dejándola sin aliento.

\- En ese momento llegó Takako para mi sorpresa.. Aprovechándose de la amabilidad de la madre de la chica para dormir aquí.- dijo Akihiro mirando de reojo a Takako.

\- Lo dices como si estuviera molestando, Akihiro-chan.- se burló Takako.

\- Después todas nos fuimos a dormir.- continuó Yui.

\- Y esta mañana ya la habían matado..- dijo Himawari.

\- Bien. El cuerpo de la chica tenía debajo una piedra de un tamaño considerable, creemos que es el arma que usaron para quitarle la vida. Además vimos que la puerta acristalada que da al jardín tenía un orificio de unas dimensiones muy parecidas a las de la piedra. Pensamos que alguien de fuera tomó una de las piedras del jardín, rompió el cristal de la puerta para acceder al pomo, entró y mató a la chica.- explicó Akihiro.

\- Pero, ¿han llamado ya a la policía?- preguntó Chinatsu.

\- Bueno, también hay algo más.- se apresuró a decir Takako.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todas.

\- Todas las líneas de teléfono que hay en la residencia han sido cortadas.. y no podemos comunicarnos con el exterior. Esa es la razón de que sigamos aquí.- dijo Takako.

\- ¿..Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ayano ya preocupada.

\- Quiero decir que la residencia tiene una buena seguridad, una valla electrificada que rodea todo el solar, y no hemos sido capaces aún de encontrar el generador.- relataba Takako.

\- L-lo que quiere decir...- comenzó a decir Chinatsu.

\- Que estamos atrapados e incomunicados en una residencia en la que se acaba de cometer un asesinato.- sentenció Akihiro.

Todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración ante la noticia. Himawari agarró con fuerza la mano de Sakurako y Ayano la de su amiga Chitose.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora..?- preguntó Kyoko con el miedo visible en su rostro.

\- Permanecer unidos. Nunca dejéis que nadie se vaya solo, podría estar en peligro.- aconsejó Mena.

Después del reparto de ''buenas'' noticias, las chicas se dispusieron a comer algo, cosa que no habían hecho desde que se levantaron. Akari estaba muy nerviosa y asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, Yui se situaba a su lado extendiéndole una manta por encima y Chinatsu a su lado para hacerles compañía a ambas. La profesora Nishigaki seguía en una habitación descansando sola aunque Akihiro ya advirtió que dejarla no era la mejor de las opciones, pero tampoco podían hacer mucho más por ella ya que no quería ver a nadie.

\- Otra vez sin huellas.- dijo Akihiro después de examinar la urna.

\- Guantes, ¿eh?- dijo Takako.

\- Juro que le pegaré una paliza a quien se está riendo de mí con esta broma de la urna fantasma.- decía Akihiro bastante molesto.

En pocos minutos empezó a llover, cada vez con más intensidad. En menos de media hora se había formado una enorme tormenta que caía con fuerza sobre la casa.

\- Esto cada vez se parece más a una película de terror.- dijo Kyoko.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Toshino-san, es un poco espeluznante.- apuntó Chitose.

\- ¡Yui-senpai, yo seré quien te proteja! ¿Eh? ¿Yui-senpai?- dijo Chinatsu.

Todas se giraron.

\- ¿Dónde está Yui?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- E-estaba aquí hace un momento..- decía Chinatsu con preocupación.

De pronto Yui entró en el salón empapada de agua y con el puño cerrado, como si guardara algo en el interior de su mano.

\- ¡Yui-senpai!- gritó Chinatsu.

\- Funami-san, nos asustaste por un momento.- dijo Chitose.

\- Perdón, algo me llamó la atención antes y fui a comprobar una cosa.- explicó Yui.

\- ¿Qué llevas en la mano, Funami-san?- preguntó Ayano.

\- ¡Funami! ¡No debiste salir así sin decir nada, es peligroso!- le riñó Akihiro.

\- Akihiro-san, antes cuando vi la puerta acristalada vi algo que me pareció extraño.. o mejor dicho.. no lo vi.- intentó decir Yui.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Akihiro.

Yui extendió su mano derecha. En ella había unos pequeños trozos de cristal.

\- Los encontré fuera. Usted dijo que la persona que mató a la presidenta usó la piedra para entrar y que rompió el cristal de fuera a dentro, pero yo no vi cristales debajo de la puerta desde dentro, pero sí que estaban al otro lado, así que el golpe al cristal tuvo que ir de dentro hacia fuera.- explicó Yui.

\- Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque entonces...- Akihiro se quedó callado.

\- ¿Akihiro? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Takako.

\- Acompáñame un momento.- le dijo Akihiro a Takako.

Apartándose de las chicas, en un rincón del salón donde nadie pudiera oírles, murmuraban el ex policía y la secretaria.

\- Esto es peligroso.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Yo de verdad es que contigo nunca me entero de nada. ¿¡Me quieres decir de una vez que pasa?!- dijo Takako nerviosa.

\- Partieron el cristal desde dentro, por eso hay cristales en el exterior. La persona que mató a la chica estaba dentro de esta misma residencia.- soltó Akihiro.

\- ¿¡Me estás queriendo decir que..?!- decía Takako comprendiendo la situación.

Akihiro tomó aire.

\- El asesino es una de ellas...

\- ¡Tú te has tomado algo raro con la comida! ¡Eran sus amigas!- decía Takako.

\- Te sorprendería saber lo que esconden las personas en su interior, Takako.

\- ¿¡Qué motivos iba a tener una de ellas para matarla?!- preguntó Takako.

\- No lo sé aún, pero solo ellas conocían a la victima.- dijo Akihiro.

Mientras tanto, Chinatsu ayudaba a Yui a secarse y Kyoko se encontraba con Ayano y Akari.

\- Parecen preocupados..- decía Ayano mirando a Akihiro y Takako.

\- A-apenas es mediodía y todos están asustados.. ¿qué pasará cuando se haga de noche..?- sugirió Akari.

Tanto Ayano como Kyoko se quedaron mudas, dándose cuenta del miedo que estaban sintiendo.

\- ¡A-Akari protegerá a todos!- se apresuró a decir Akari al ver las caras de sus compañeras.

\- Nos vendría bien que cuando vinieran a atacarnos nos hicieras invisibles a nosotras también.- dijo Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Eeehh?!- dijo Akari.

Ayano pudo reírse un poco gracias a la broma de la rubia. Kyoko la miró con la sensación de misión cumplida, ya que a lo largo de ese día no la había visto sonreír mucho.

\- Akaza-san, Toshino Kyoko y yo te protegeremos.- dijo Ayano sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Guaaay!- dijo feliz Akari.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Cómo dos madres que cuidan de su hija?- comentó Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡P-para nada!- dijo Ayano mientras Akari se levantaba a beber algo de refresco.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Dónde quedó nuestra boda?- seguía Kyoko bromeando.

\- ¡No hemos hablado nada de eso en la vida-Maldivas!- dijo Ayano.

\- Meso meso Mesopotamia~.- Kyoko le seguía los juegos de palabras acercándose a ella.

Chitose las había visto al instante y esperaba el momento perfecto para fantasear.

\- ¡Toshino-san, protege a Ayano-chan!- decía Chitose.

\- ¡Chitose, no es lo que parece!- dijo Ayano volviendo el rostro para mirar a su amiga.

\- Jojojojo.- reía Kyoko.

\- ¡Y tú...!- Ayano volvió a girarse para reñir a Kyoko pero no se percató hasta que se dio la vuelta de que la cara de la rubia estaba tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron.

En ese momento Ayano se puso más roja que el capote de un torero, Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos y Chitose al presenciarlo todo solo pudo pensar ''este es mi final'' antes de ser una fuente humana de sangre, cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente.

\- ¡Resiste! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que acudir yo?!- dijo Yui al ir a socorrerla.

\- ¡Chitose!- gritaron Ayano y Kyoko.

Akari, que había estado tranquilamente bebiendo sin darse cuenta de nada, y sin nadie darse cuenta de ella, vio la escena y llamó gritando a Akihiro y Takako.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa chica? ¡Podría ser donante de sangre con todo lo que desperdicia cada día!- dijo Akihiro.


	12. Capítulo 11: Necesidad

Cuando consiguieron calmar a Chitose, todos respiraron tranquilos incluidos Takako y Akihiro, los cuales no estaban tan acostumbrados a los delirios de la chica con gafas.

\- Akaza, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara un poco roja.- observó Akihiro.

\- ¿Eh? Creo que me noto algo de fiebre..- decía Akari.

\- Te acompañaré al baño a refrescarte un poco, Akari.- se ofreció Yui.

\- Yo también iré.- dijo Chinatsu.

En cuanto se fueron, Akihiro volvió a mirar la urna con gesto preocupado. Era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Cualquiera en su lugar se haría al menos tres preguntas: ¿Quién roba una urna para luego devolverla? ¿Arrepentimiento por robarla.. o fue algo más? Y lo más importante: ¿Estaría la urna relacionada con el asesinato?

\- Eh, Akihiro.- le llamó Takako.

\- ¿Sí?- dijo el nombrado.

\- Tienes cara de cansado, quizás el tema de la urna te está afectando un poco.- dijo observando las ojeras que tenía.

\- Totalmente..- dijo Akihiro.

\- Ve a dormir un rato, te sentirás mejor. No vale la pena dejar de dormir por una urna hortera sin más adorno que el símbolo de la propia familia.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes pasaré por la habitación de Nishigaki para ver cómo está.- contestó.

\- Como quieras.- Takako se conformó.

\- Oye, Takako.- dijo de repente Akihiro.

\- Dime.

\- No me esperaba mucho cuando llegué a Takaoka, pero desde que entré en esta residencia.. tuve la sensación de que algo estaba por llegar.- decía Akihiro.

\- ¿En serio, Akihiro? ¿Qué eres adivino ahora?- contestó la compañera con burla.

\- Era más que nada una sensación.- dijo Mena.

\- ¿..Intuición femenina?- siguió entre risas Takako.

Akihiro la miró de reojo sonriendo.

\- Algo así.- contestó Akihiro.

Dicho esto, Akihiro se retiró con paso firme hacia la habitación de la profesora. Teniendo en cuanta que ambos tenían la misma edad, posiblemente se entenderían bien y quizás Akihiro hasta conseguiría que saliera de su cuarto para hablar con las demás. El ex policía no estaba muy acostumbrado a estas situaciones y empezó a caminar con torpeza por los nervios.

\- Bueno, ésta es.- pensó Akihiro parándose delante de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Nishigaki.

Llamó a la puerta pero no respondió nadie. Se dispuso entonces a abrir la puerta lentamente.

\- ¿Nishigaki?

En su interior pudo ver a la profesora sentada sobre la cama con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada. Al oírlo entrar se dirigió a él con la mirada.

\- Ah, Akihiro-san.- dijo Nishigaki.

\- Buenas. He venido a ver cómo se encontraba, me tiene preocupado.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Estaré bien, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.- contestó.

\- Si lo necesita, me puedo quedar aquí un rato.- se ofreció Akihiro.

\- Tranquilo, estaré bien. En un rato saldré y hablaré con las estudiantes, seguro que también están preocupadas.- dijo Nishigaki.

\- Me parece bien.- Akihiro se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando la profesora lo volvió a llamar.

\- Akihiro-san..

\- ¿Sí?- dijo girándose rápidamente.

\- Gracias por todo.- respondió la profesora.

En ese momento Akihiro incluso se sonrojó un poco por la amabilidad de Nishigaki. Estaba claro que ella confiaba en él para encontrar a la persona que le había arrebatado a su amor, aunque a Akihiro en esos instantes lo que le agobiaba más era el misterio de la urna fantasma.

\- Oye, Himawari, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo Sakurako en un rincón del salón observando cómo su compañera dibujaba algo en un papel.

\- Estoy aburrida y aquí no hay mucho que hacer, así que me he puesto a dibujar un poco.

\- ¿Eso es la urna de aquí del salón?- dijo Sakurako reconociéndola.

\- Sí, tiene un diseño muy bonito y me ha parecido buena idea.- contestó Himawari.

\- Mmm es verdad.

\- Por cierto, Sakurako.. lo que pasó anoche.. No me refiero al asesinato, sino a lo que pasó en nuestra habitación..- decía Himawari intentando sacar el tema del beso que compartieron la noche anterior.

A Sakurako empezaron a subirle los colores.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó Sakurako.

\- Sé que eres tonta, pero no tanto como para besarme sin ninguna razón. Me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.- dijo Himawari.

\- ¡¿Hasta en un momento como éste me tienes que llamar tonta, pechugona?!- soltó Sakurako.

\- ¡Contesta a mi pregunta!- insistió Himawari.

El silencio las inundó a ambas mientras solo escuchaban a las demás en el salón hablar entre ellas con normalidad.

\- N-no lo sé..- decía Sakurako.

\- ¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes?!

\- ¡Tú también me besaste! ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste!- se defendió Sakurako.

\- ¡Yo te pregunté primero!- respondió Himawari.

\- ¡Aaah, mooo! ¡Himawari, lo dices como si me estuvieras regañando por besarte!

\- ¡No te estoy regañando, ni siquiera me molestó! ¡Solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste!- dijo Himawari.

\- P-porque.. porque p-pensé que tenía que hacerlo, que lo necesitabas..- dijo Sakurako sonrojada y apartando la mirada.

Himawari se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero poco después sonrió entendiendo a su compañera. Aprovechando que Sakurako tenía el rostro girado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Me dejarás que sea la única que necesite tus besos a partir de ahora?- preguntó Himawari con dulzura.

\- S-si no hay más remedio..- dijo finalmente Sakurako poniéndose más roja aún.

Aparecieron Akari, Yui y Chinatsu entrando en el salón después de su visita al baño para refrescar un poco a Akari. La tormenta que había estado cayendo durante casi una hora descansó un poco, y aunque el cielo seguía nublado, al menos no caía agua.

\- Ah, Akaza-san, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Chitose al verlas entrar al salón.

\- Está bien, sigue un poco roja pero no tiene fiebre.- dijo Yui.

\- Desde que he ido al baño me encuentro mejor.- dijo Akari con amabilidad.

\- Quizás sea mejor que te dé un poco el aire, ¿quieres pasear conmigo un rato en el jardín?- se ofreció Chitose con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Con mucho gusto, Ikeda-senpai!- respondió Akari contenta.

Chitose y Akari salieron a pasear un poco al momento en el que Yui y Chinatsu daban un suspiro de alivio, al fin podrían descansar. Por su parte, Ayano se situaba en uno de los sofás del gran salón. Miraba a Kyoko atentamente y decidida a hacer un nuevo intento para declararle sus sentimientos. Quizás la situación no era la más adecuada, la presidenta muerta, Nishigaki en depresión y casi todas preocupadas por su seguridad, pero Ayano pensó que si por desgracia morían todas allí dentro por lo menos que Kyoko pudiera saber de una vez lo que ella sentía. Miró su muñeca derecha donde llevaba la pulsera que la rubia le había dado el día anterior y se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme. En cuanto Kyoko la vio acercarse le habló.

\- ¡Ayano, necesito tu ayuda!

\- ¿Eh?- Ayano estaba confundida.

\- Takako-san no nos deja salir de aquí a menos que vayamos con otra persona más y quiero ir un momento a la biblioteca.- explicó Kyoko.

\- Son las reglas que ha dejado Akihiro.- sentenció Takako.

\- B-bien, yo iré con ella..- dijo Ayano.

\- ¡Genial!- Kyoko cogió la mano de Ayano y salieron juntas del salón.

Empezaron a andar más allá de las habitaciones donde dormían.

\- Oye, Toshino Kyoko..- empezó Ayano.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir a la biblioteca?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno.. en realidad no tenía por qué ser la biblioteca, solo quería salir del salón un rato.- contestó la rubia.

\- Quizás salir de allí sea un poco peligroso, ¿no tienes miedo?

\- Mmm sí, un poco. Pero contigo me siento segura.- respondió Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Ehh?!- como siempre Ayano se sonrojó.

\- Ayano, la he encontrado.

Estaban paradas justo en la entrada de la biblioteca. Al entrar en ella, vieron un gran espacio mucho más amplio que el salón donde estaban reunidas lleno de estanterías con libros. La habitación era muy luminosa gracias a los grandes ventanales que se encontraban en la pared de enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

\- Busquemos algo para leer.- propuso Ayano.

Ayano se detuvo en la estantería de novelas mientras que Kyoko se fue a la zona de revistas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le llamara la atención.

\- A ver.. género de aventuras, romance..- leía Ayano mientras pasaba su dedo por el dorso de los libros.

Aunque al leer ''romance'' se percató de que estando las dos solas en medio de una biblioteca enorme alejada de las demás, no sería mala oportunidad para sus propósitos.

\- T-Toshino Kyoko.- la llamó Ayano.

\- ¿Mmm?- dijo Kyoko desde otro de los estantes.

\- Q-quería decirte.. u-una cosa.- dijo.

\- Pues dímela.

\- B-bueno.. lo primero que gracias de nuevo por la pulsera que me diste ayer.. M-me hace feliz llevar algo t-tuyo.- Ayano realmente se estaba esforzando.

Kyoko se fue directa hacia Ayano.

\- ¡Oooh!- apareció la rubia delante de ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- B-bueno, así t-tengo algo que haga que me acuerde de ti cuando lo vea..- decía Ayano aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no necesitaba ninguna pulsera para acordarse de ella.

\- ¿¡Necesitas algo para acordarte de la gran Idol Toshino Kyoko-chan?!- decía Kyoko de broma.

\- B-bueno..

\- ¡Qué cruel! ¡Creía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti!- Kyoko seguía bromeando.

Hasta ese punto Ayano se sentía igual de nerviosa que siempre, pero al escuchar a Kyoko decir bromeando tan alegremente esa última frase, empezó a molestarse. ¿Acaso para Kyoko decir esas cosas era un jueguecito? El rostro de Ayano cambió y la rubia lo notó al instante.

\- No te preocupes, ni tú me amas a mí ni yo a ti. Así que deja de decir tonterías.- dijo la chica de la coleta.

Kyoko no se esperaría esa respuesta de Ayano ni en un millón de años.

\- ¿Tonterías?- dijo Kyoko con un hilo de voz.

\- Sí.- respondió Ayano antes de haber un silencio que fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

\- Vámonos.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Ayano.

\- Quiero irme.- siguió Kyoko.

\- Como quieras.- Ayano cogió un libro cualquiera y volvieron rumbo al salón sin hablar en todo el camino.

Al entrar de nuevo donde estaban todas, Kyoko se alejó inmediatamente de Ayano sin siquiera mirarla, dirección al jardín.

\- ¡Ah, Toshino-san!- dijo Chitose en compañía de Akari al verla.

Kyoko las miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Akari?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- Estaba algo mareada al principio pero el paseo me ha relajado mucho.- decía Akari con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora deberías seguir descansando dentro, Akaza-san- aconsejó Chitose.

\- Sí, Ikeda-senpai.- Akari obedeció entrando de nuevo al salón.

Chitose empezó a notar entonces que el rostro de la chica rubia lucía más serio que de costumbre.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Toshino-san?- dijo con interés Chitose.

\- Mmm..- Kyoko parecía pensárselo dos veces antes de decir nada.

\- ¿Mmm?- Chitose dudaba cada vez más.

\- ..Me he enfadado con Ayano.

\- ¡¿Queeeeeé?!- dijo Chitose alucinando.


	13. Capítulo 12: Respirar profundamente

**Bueno, he creido oportuno hacer alguna aparición y decir algunas cosas para aquellos que van leyendo esta historia jaja. Me gustaría contestar a todo el mundo aunque fuera por mensaje privado pero quizas por aqui sea mas efectivo y menos pesado jaja.**

 **Primero, gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Para mi es muy importante saber qué pensais y qué os va gustando, así podré modificar cualquier cosa en la medida de lo posible (ya que la historia no la tengo escrita, voy escribiendo un capi cuando tengo un ratito libre). Si os habeis fijado, los primeros capis son ligeros, en donde el tiempo pasa rapido y se usan para presentar los personajes y tal. Ya hace unos cuantos capitulos en los que la narracion se ha vuelto densa, parando en cada detalle y pasando el tiempo muy despacio.**

 **Lo segundo, que espero no traumatizaros mucho con el caso xd. Y tranquilos, no voy a separar el sakuhima ni el kyoaya jajaja. De todas formas, sí, Akihiro y Takako tienen aún bastantes cosas por descubrir y espero que os vaya pareciendo interesante este estilo policiaco que he tomado. Lo he hecho asi para que ademas de entretener, esta historia invite al lector a sospechar y a intentar averiguar la verdad junto con los investigadores. Quien sabe, a lo mejor alguno descubre antes que el propio Akihiro quien esta detras de todo jaja.**

 **En cuanto al tema secundario, los ships sakuhima y kyoaya, el primero ya está practicamente confirmado. Lo quise hacer asi para dar algo de shipeo antes de confirmar el kyoaya, que con este ultimo si que me voy a extender. En este capitulo ya leereis una escena muy tierna que creo que va a gustar mucho, ademas de que sabiendo lo que me gusta esta pareja, acabare dedicandole un capitulo entero a ellas dos para confirmar su relacion.**

 **La mala noticia: que despues de publicar este capi voy a dejar un tiempo ( no mucho, i promise) pausada la historia por aqui y voy a seguirla pero en Wattpad (ya que es mi pagina principal y digamos que tambien quiero ''premiar'' a aquellos que la siguen alli). De todas formas, en Wattpad sí sigo publicando regularmente.**

 **Y bueno, muchisimas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Akihiro en su habitación no podía dormir, había algo que le inquietaba. Empezó a repasar todo lo que había sucedido durante el día, cada momento, cada detalle. Detalles que para una persona normal podrían pasar desapercibidos pero para Akihiro, que terminó la academia de policía, quizás no tanto. Volvió a tomar aire y cerró los ojos durante un instante.

\- Si no duermo algo no voy a poder ver las cosas con claridad.- pensó.

Volvió a dar otra vuelta sobre la cama con la esperanza de que le entrara algo de sueño.

Takako, con la ayuda de Chinatsu y aún una mareada Akari, se dispuso a dar vueltas otra vez por el jardín mientras buscaba el dichoso generador que suministraba la electricidad a la valla que rodeaba la residencia. Desde la lejanía podía reconocer las figuras de Chitose y Kyoko paradas en frente del lago.

\- ¡¿Enfadada con Ayano-chan?!- Chitose seguía sin creérselo.

Kyoko asintió una vez sin dejar de mirar el pequeño lago.

\- ¿P-por qué?- preguntó.

\- Pues.. estábamos en la biblioteca.. y no sé por qué Ayano de repente se puso muy seria y dijo que no dijera tonterías.. ella también parecía algo enfadada conmigo.- explicó Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Ayano-chan enfadada?! ¿De qué estabais hablando?- dijo Chitose con bastante curiosidad.

\- No sé.. estábamos buscando algo para leer y me dio las gracias por una pulsera que le di.

\- ¿Y... por qué estás molesta tú, Toshino-san?- Chitose podía percibir algo raro en toda esa pelea.

\- Mmmm..- Kyoko fruncía el ceño sin decir nada, como si no estuviera lista para responder.

\- Toshino-san, no importa lo molesta que esté Ayano-chan. Sé que ella no quiere pelear contigo, te tiene mucho aprecio aunque no te lo diga.- dijo Chitose.

\- Lo sé, pero.. no sé hasta dónde llegará ese nivel de aprecio..

\- ¿Mmm? Llegará hasta donde tú se lo permitas a ella supongo..- dijo Chitose con una sonrisa.

Kyoko no sabía qué pensar. Parecía que la presión caía sobre ella, no era justo. No era justo que dependiera de ella cuando Ayano siempre se acercaba, o bien para regañarla, o bien para pedirle los informes de clase. Que entre ambas no hubiera la confianza que tenía con sus demás amigas no era solo culpa suya. Caminando volvió dentro del salón buscando a Ayano con la mirada.

\- No está..- pensó.

De repente Ayano entró al salón acompañada de Nishigaki, la cual había salido por fin de su habitación. Las demás chicas empezaron a rodear a la profesora para preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ayano se fijó en que Kyoko estaba por allí, ambas se miraron sin expresión ninguna y acto seguido Ayano apartó la mirada.

\- Esto es incómodo.. No sé cómo hablar con Toshino Kyoko ahora que está así de rara.- pensaba Ayano para sí misma.

La tormenta empezó a castigar de nuevo el bello jardín de la residencia. Chitose entró rápidamente al salón para no mojarse y al instante pudo notar la tensión que había entre su amiga y la rubia. Detrás de ella entraron Takako, Chinatsu y Akari, que seguían sin tener éxito en la búsqueda del generador que los separaba de la libertad.

Ayano dejó a Nishigaki-sensei con las demás y se tumbó a lo largo del gran sofá que había en uno de los lados del salón. Aprovechó uno de los cojines para ponérselo detrás y así estar algo incorporada para leer el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca. Lo había escogido al azar cuando Kyoko dijo que quería marcharse de allí.

\- ¡Aahhh! ¡Es una novela romántica!- pensó mirando la portada, en la que se podía apreciar un corazón enorme atravesado por una flecha de Cupido.

Kyoko se acercaba dudando por el camino si decirle algo a Ayano o no. Chitose desde lejos veía la intención de la rubia y cruzó los dedos deseándole suerte, tenía un radar increíble para detectar momentos entre ellas dos. Finalmente Kyoko llegó al sofá donde Ayano se recostaba leyendo. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el libro de las manos, a lo que Ayano la miró sorprendida. Con el libro en la mano se dispuso a colocarse con ella en el sofá, separando las piernas extendidas de Ayano para hacerse hueco y tumbándose encima de ella dándole la espalda y haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia quedara apoyada en uno de los hombros de Ayano. Para acabar, le devolvió el libro. Pero Ayano en ese momento estaba en shock por tener a Kyoko apoyada en ella y no hacía ningún movimiento.

\- ¿Ayano?- dijo la rubia.

\- ¡¿Ehh?!- se sorprendió Ayano.

\- El libro.- dijo Kyoko.

\- Ah..- Ayano se dio cuenta y lo cogió por fin.

''¡¿Cómo voy a seguir leyendo tranquilamente con ella aquí?!'' pensaba Ayano. Podía ver la cabeza de Kyoko desde arriba, ya que la rubia la recostaba a la altura de los hombros de Ayano. Además podía percibir el dulce olor que desprendían sus cabellos rubios.

\- Oye, Ayano.- empezó.

\- ¡D-dime!- contestó Ayano en tensión.

\- Perdona si antes te molesté demasiado.- dijo la chica rubia.

Ayano se sonrojaba cada vez más por el simple hecho de tener a Kyoko tan cerca y además tener que hacer el esfuerzo de articular las palabras.

\- ..No... Y-yo también fui muy dura contigo, p-perdóname.- contestó.

\- Entonces.. ¿todo bien?- se aseguró Kyoko.

\- S-sí, todo bien.

\- ¡Genial!

Kyoko al ver el asunto arreglado se dispuso a levantarse del sofá. Ayano se dio cuenta de que por fin podría respirar tranquila.

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko..!- gritó de repente Ayano sin saber por qué lo había hecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- contestó la rubia.

\- Mmmm... P-puedes quedarte un rato.. s-si quieres..- decía al mismo tiempo que no se creía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ayano volvió a ponerse más roja que el corazón de la portada del libro que leía y Kyoko la miró sonriendo. Volvió a hacer el intento de acostarse sobre Ayano y ésta se lo permitió volviendo a hacerle sitio.

\- ¿No vas a seguir leyendo?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- Ah, s-sí.- dijo abriendo el libro de nuevo.

\- Léelo en voz alta para saber por dónde vas, así puedo ir a la par tuya.- pidió Kyoko.

Estando en esa posición, las dos podían ver las páginas mientras Ayano lo sostenía nerviosa, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir con su lectura.

\- A ver.. era por aquí. ''..Y nunca pensé que acabaría enamorándome de aquella chica rubia...''- leía Ayano.

Ni un segundo pasó para que Ayano cerrara el libro de golpe.

\- ¡M-mejor no!- cambió de opinión.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿pero qué diablos estás leyendo?- dijo Kyoko cogiendo el libro de las manos de Ayano y mirando la portada.

\- L-lo cogí sin mirar antes de irnos de la biblioteca.

\- ''Las locas aventuras de la tsundere y la rubia hiperactiva. Por Kyomori''.- leía Kyoko.

\- D-da igual, dejemos el libro sobre la mesa.- dijo Ayano mientras lo cogía y lo colocaba sobre la mesa más cercana al sofá.

Ayano ya no sabía qué más decir, aparte de que la presencia de la chica rubia allí hacía que respirara un tanto agitada. Volvía a estar prácticamente inmóvil con los brazos sin saber dónde ponerlos para no tocar a Kyoko. Ésta a su vez, que estaba justo encima del pecho de Ayano jugando con uno de los pequeños cojines que había en el sofá, empezaba a notar la respiración entrecortada de su compañera.

\- Ayano, ¿qué te pasa? Relájate.- dijo girando la cabeza buscando la cara de Ayano.

\- ¡E-estoy relajada!

\- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo respirar? ¿Y qué haces con los brazos?

\- ¿Eh? N-no sé dónde ponerlos.- contestó Ayano.

\- Dame las manos.- pidió Kyoko.

Kyoko buscó las manos de la chica de la coleta y las agarró sin que ésta ofreciera resistencia. Las bajó hasta su cintura y colocó los brazos de Ayano rodeándola.

\- ¡¿T-Toshino Kyoko?!

\- Relájate de una vez, parece que estoy apoyada en una piedra.- dijo Kyoko sosteniendo las manos de Ayano para que no intentara deshacer el abrazo.

Ayano intentó respirar profundamente y relajarse. Kyoko no iba a marcharse de allí de momento, así que tendría que sobrellevarlo por ahora. Con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, más podía percibir el olor del cabello de la rubia, cosa que le provocaba nerviosismo, pero estaba consiguiendo calmarse poco a poco. Cuando consiguió después de unos minutos que su respiración se volviera regular, empezó a notar un sentimiento de atracción increíble. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la parte de arriba de la de Kyoko y soltó sus manos para rodearla aún más con los brazos. Ayano no podía creer que consiguiera sentir tanta paz teniéndola tan cerca. Sus ojos incluso hacían el intento de cerrarse, como si tuviera algo de sueño. Los obedeció para no ver más que oscuridad. Había incluso conseguido sonrojar un poco a Kyoko con todo aquello, la cual era ahora quien daba pequeños suspiros en voz baja.

\- Parece que ya estás mejor..- dijo Kyoko.

\- Mucho mejor.- contestó Ayano.

Seguía cayendo agua ferozmente con algún que otro sonido de truenos, pero para ellas dos en ese momento ya podía caerse la mismísima residencia sobre sus cabezas que les daría igual.

\- Por favor, que alguien lleve al baño a esa chica. Allí hay un botiquín.- decía Takako viendo de nuevo a Chitose en el suelo desangrándose.

\- Ya voy yo... como siempre..- dijo Yui con pesadez.

Aunque aún eran en torno a las 8 p.m., la tormenta hacía que el exterior se viera bastante más oscuro y siniestro. Pronto deberían prepararse para cenar algo, así que Himawari propuso que cuando Yui y Chitose volvieran se pondrían manos a la obra cocinando.

\- Sugiura-senpai y Toshino-senpai nos ayudarán también, ¿no?- preguntó Himawari a las dos aún en el sofá.

Ayano miró a Himawari con cara de pena haciendo un puchero mientras seguía abrazada a Kyoko.

\- ¿S-senpai?- dijo Himawari casi sintiéndose culpable.

\- S-sí.. ayudaremos.- dijo Ayano con pocas ganas después de todo lo que había conseguido con la rubia.

\- Yo también ayudaré.- apareció la profesora Nishigaki.

Volvieron Yui y Chitose y todas se pusieron a ayudar entre cocinar e ir poniendo la mesa. Sakurako jugaba con Himawari cada vez que pasaba por su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla o tocándole el trasero para ponerla nerviosa. Kyoko por su parte iba ayudando a Ayano y a Chitose con el cuchillo, sin faltar cruzar alguna que otra mirada con la vicepresidenta y sonreírle. Takako, que iba vigilando en general las labores en la cocina, no tardó en darse cuenta.

\- Me parece a mí que aquí dentro el rollo bollos se extiende..- pensaba, dando a entender que cada vez había más confianza entre algunas chicas gracias a la situación.

Chinatsu obviamente hacía todo lo posible para ayudar a su Yui-senpai poniendo la mesa mientras Akari iba sacando platos.

Akihiro regresó al salón después de una conseguida siesta, se sentía con las energías renovadas.

\- Ah, un dibujo de la urna.- observó cogiendo el dibujo de Himawari.

\- ¿Le gusta? Lo hice hace un rato.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Es muy bonito, pero no está acabado ¿no? Le falta el símbolo de la familia Matsumoto.- apuntó Akihiro.

\- ¿Eh? No, lo acabé. Me fijé en la de verdad y la dibujé tal como la vi.

\- Pero eso no puede ser..- Akihiro se giró a mirar la urna.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Akihiro-san?

Akihiro se acercó a la urna buscando el símbolo que faltaba en el dibujo de Himawari.

\- ¿Por qué? Vamos a ver, yo la vi en la fotografía del jefe.. tenía ese símbolo..- murmuraba.

\- ¡Himawari, vuelve a la cocina! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!- gritaba Sakurako desde el pasillo.

\- ¡Un momento, esto es algo importante!- contestó Himawari.

\- ¡No te hagas la falsa y vuelve, pechugona!

\- Eso es...- decía Akihiro.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Himawari volviéndose hacia el ex policía.

\- ¡Eso es..!

\- N-no le entiendo, Akihiro-san..

\- ¡Me cago en todo lo que he estudiao!- gritó Akihiro.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- dijo Sakurako que venía a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¡Esta urna es falsa!- soltó finalmente.


	14. Capítulo 13: Secuestro

**Kyomori is back!**

 **Ya me ha dado tiempo para adelantar algunos capítulos en Wattpad, así que vuelvo para ir publicando por aquí también, aunque por fanfiction vaya la historia más atrasada. Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho y, para compensarlo, os dejo un capítulo con algo de tensión. Para que os enganchéis de nuevo a ''La cicatriz secreta''. Gracias de antemano y espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

\- ¡La madre que parió a quien robó la urna!- Akihiro seguía en lo suyo.

\- ¡Akihiro, cálmate!- decía Takako que también había acudido poco después de Sakurako.

\- ¡Es falsa! ¡La urna es falsa, por eso la devolvieron!

\- Cálmate, vamos a sentarnos a cenar y nos cuentas.- dijo Takako.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa. Alumbrados por la acogedora luz que proporcionaban las lámparas del salón, se oía de fondo la tormenta del exterior. Ya era hora de que Akihiro contara las sospechas que había tenido durante ese largo día.

\- Akihiro-san, ¿tiene alguna pista de quién ha matado a Matsumoto?- preguntó decidida Nishigaki.

\- Aún no tengo un sospechoso en concreto pero.. sé perfectamente dónde está el asesino o asesina.

Akihiro hablaba con tranquilidad, como si estuviera exponiendo sus conclusiones en un congreso.

\- Reconozco que cuando encontramos el cadáver.. había un par de datos que no encajaban. Ya vimos que la piedra se usó para golpearla, pero también para romper el cristal de la puerta. Algo que no tenía sentido, ya que Funami encontró los cristales rotos por fuera de la residencia y no por dentro.- explicó.

\- En otras palabras, el asesino o asesina rompió el cristal desde dentro.- completó Takako.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- dijo Chinatsu.

\- Para hacernos creer que alguien de fuera entró para matarla. Pero eso no es verdad, la verdad es que la mataron antes de romper el cristal.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¿Antes?- dijo Ayano.

\- Sí. La persona que mató a esa chica salió de la residencia por la puerta acristalada gracias a la llave que todos tenemos aquí, cogió una piedra del jardín y entró a matar. Después rompió el cristal.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Espere, espere.. Eso suena como si solo alguien que estuviera aquí dentro pudiera haber matado a la presidenta.- ató cabos Kyoko.

\- No es como si sonara, se lo digo con certeza. Fue una de ustedes.

\- ¿¡Qué?!- todas se impresionaron.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a mirarse con desconfianza. ¿Había alguien con deseos de matar entre ellos?

\- Con más razón digo ahora que no dejemos que nadie se separe, siempre hay que ir en grupos de dos o tres personas. Todos estamos en peligro en todo momento. Obviamente como dormimos de dos en dos, si alguien muriera esta noche, sabríamos que la persona que la acompañaba es el culpable, así que no creo que el asesino se arriesgue a ser descubierto. Por eso os pido que echéis los cerrojos de las habitaciones hoy para que nadie pueda entrar. Nishigaki, usted ahora mismo no tiene compañera de habitación, así que dormirá con Oomuro y Furutani.- comentaba Akihiro.

Aquellas palabras no hacían más que tensar el ambiente. Akihiro miró a Takako, la única que sabía este dato aparte de él, y le dedicó una mirada de ánimo. No le gustaba ver a su compañera (y ahora amiga) preocupada.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la urna?- preguntó Sakurako.

\- La urna que tenemos delante de nosotros.. es falsa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Chitose.

\- Porque no tiene el símbolo de la familia Matsumoto. Es una reliquia familiar después de todo, debe tener algo que la identifique como tal.- explicó.

\- ¿Y entonces.. dónde está la verdadera?- dijo Yui.

\- La verdadera ya no está aquí. La persona que la robó dio el cambiazo.

\- Pero no lo entiendo.. ¿por qué no la cambió en el momento en el que la robó?- dijo Akari.

\- No lo sé aún.. pero creo que el ladrón no tenía intención de dejar ninguna copia y que debido a algo.. tuvo que improvisar..

\- La urna nueva apareció poco después de que mataran a la presidenta.- dijo Yui.

\- Por eso pienso que el robo y el asesinato están relacionados y que quizás los dos delitos los haya cometido la misma persona. No me extrañaría que hubieran matado a la chica por la urna.- dijo Akihiro seguro de sí mismo.

Todos dejaron de comer en ese momento para abrir la boca a modo de sorpresa.

\- Esta noche.. todos con cuidado ¿vale?- dijo Akihiro con decisión.

\- Sí.- contestaron todas.

\- Sobre todo tú, Akari, que sigues algo mareada. A saber qué habrás comido.- dijo Yui a su amiga.

Terminaron de cenar y recogieron la mesa. Todos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. En la de Yui y Kyoko estaban también Ayano y Chitose antes de regresar a la suya. Discutían sobre todo lo que estaba pasando mientras pasaban los minutos, pero acabaron quedándose dormidas todas excepto Yui, que era la que podía aguantar más. Aunque el sueño la estaba empezando a alcanzar a ella también.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación despertaron totalmente a Yui y a Ayano, que se acurrucaba junto a Chitose.

\- ¿Han llamado a la puerta..?- dijo Ayano despertando.

\- Eso parece..- Yui se levantó despacio.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta dudando si abrirla o no, ¿qué podía estar detrás esperando?

\- No sé si debemos abrir..

\- Pss psss... Yui-chan.. Kyoko-chan.. soy Akari.- se escuchaba al otro lado.

\- ¿Akari?

Yui abrió la puerta y se encontró a Akari en pijama sola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó Yui.

\- Chinatsu-chan ya está dormida y quiero ir al baño..- decía Akari.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Akari?- Kyoko se despertaba a medida que escuchaba a sus amigas hablar.

\- Kyoko-chan, ¿me acompañas al baño?- dijo Akari.

\- ¿Te sigues encontrando mal?- preguntó Ayano.

\- Sí..- contestó Akari.

\- Si no hay más remedio.. vamos, Akari.- dijo Kyoko levantándose.

\- Quizás debería ir con vosotras yo o Ayano.- dijo Yui.

\- Si quieres puedo ir yo, Funami-san. También quería ir al baño.- se ofreció Ayano.

\- De acuerdo, tened cuidado.- dijo Yui.

Las tres se encaminaron entonces hacia el baño situado al otro lado de la residencia, junto al despacho del padre de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La tormenta seguía agitando con fuerza los árboles de fuera y haciendo caer agua con intensidad, lo que daba un ambiente lúgubre.

\- Akari, enciende la luz del pasillo.- dijo Kyoko.

\- De acuerdo, Kyoko-chan.. ¿eh?

Los interruptores no daban luz en ese momento.

\- Será por la tormenta..- dijo Ayano.

Siguieron caminando como pudieron hasta llegar a su destino. Akari y Ayano entraron al baño y Kyoko se quedó esperando junto a la puerta. No se quedó tranquila por mucho tiempo al escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos.

\- ¡...! ¡¿Alguien viene hacia aquí?!- pensó.

El sonido de pasos se detuvo. Kyoko estaba totalmente alerta a su alrededor. No pudo más que dar un salto cuando notó una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

\- Kyoko-chan.

\- ¡AAAAHHH!- gritaba Kyoko.

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko, cállate! ¡Solo somos nosotras!- dijo Ayano.

\- ¡Qué miedo he pasado..! ¡Escuchaba unos pasos y me temí lo peor!- contestó la rubia.

\- ¿P-p-p-p-pasos...?- Ayano se ponía nerviosa.

\- Pero se pararon y no los volví a escuchar.

\- M-mejor volvamos a dormir..- dijo Akari.

Empezaron a hacer el camino de vuelta a sus habitaciones mientras andaban agarradas. Kyoko iba en medio y Akari y Ayano a ambos lados de ella. A los pocos segundos volvieron a oírse los pasos.

\- ¿¡Escuchan!? ¡Esos eran!- dijo Kyoko deteniéndose.

\- Pero parece que están muy lejos..- se detuvo Ayano a escuchar con atención.

\- Esperad, ahora se oyen más cerca.- decía Akari.

\- ¡Y más rápidos!- respondió Kyoko nerviosa.

\- ¡Pero no vemos nada, está todo a oscuras!- dijo Ayano.

\- ¡Están cerca!- gritó Akari.

\- ¡Cuidado!- dijo Kyoko mientras se giraba a ver qué venía detrás.

El primer golpe fue para Ayano, que la apartó del resto tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Ayanooooo!- gritaba Kyoko sin poder ver dónde había ido a parar.

Ayano se levantó y se quedó sentada sin saber qué hacer. No veía absolutamente nada, así que intentó guiarse por los gritos de Kyoko pronunciando su nombre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla oyó otro golpe fuerte, y acto seguido el sonido de un impacto en la pared. En un instante escuchó un grito de dolor proferido por la rubia que partió su alma en dos.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan!- Akari gritaba medio llorando.

\- ¡Kyokoooo!- Ayano gritó su nombre sin pensarlo con la esperanza de que ella respondiera.

Solo se podían escuchar los quejidos y sollozos de la rubia al haberse hecho tanto daño. Entonces fue cuando agarraron a Akari y se la intentaron llevar a rastras.

\- ¡Noo! ¡Socorrooo!- Akari intentaba defenderse pero al no ver nada tampoco sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

\- ¡Akaza-san!

Ayano consiguió tomar la mano de Akari para intentar tirar de ella, pero se la arrebataron rápidamente, escuchándose al momento los pasos alejarse corriendo junto con los gritos de Akari.

Todo se calmó al cabo de unos segundos, Ayano intentó llegar hasta Kyoko que yacía aún en el suelo junto a la pared.

\- ¡¿Kyoko, estás bien?!

\- No.. creo que me he llevado un golpe muy fuerte en el hombro derecho..

Kyoko hablaba entre sollozos por el dolor a la vez que estaba preocupada por Akari. Ayano intentaba calmarla también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ayano.. tenemos que salir de aquí.. Estamos muy alejadas de las habitaciones y nadie nos va a oír con las puertas cerradas si nos pasa algo más..

\- Sí, vamos. Hablaremos con Mena-san.- dijo Ayano.

Ayano ayudó a Kyoko a levantarse sujetándola por su brazo izquierdo para no hacerle daño. Caminaron unos minutos a paso ligero por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde esperaban Yui y Chitose. Llamaron a la puerta y Yui les abrió.

\- ¡¿Pero qué os ha pasado?! ¡¿Y dónde está Akari?!- dijo Yui al ver a Ayano ayudando a Kyoko a entrar en el cuarto.

\- ¡Ayano-chan!- dijo Chitose.

\- Nos atacaron.. y se llevaron a Akaza-san.-explicó Ayano.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Dios mío, Akari!- decía Yui a punto de llorar.

\- Tenemos que avisar a Mena-san.- dijo Chitose.

\- Lo sé, pero primero tenía que traer a Kyoko de vuelta sana y salva.- dijo Ayano.

\- ¿''Kyoko''?- dijeron las otras dos a la vez.

\- Quiero decir.. Toshino Kyoko.

Chitose y Yui creyeron que ese detalle merecía ser explicado mejor, pero en ese momento no tenían tiempo de entretenerse con ello. De hecho, Yui no le dio más importancia. Podría haber sido la tensión del momento y que Ayano sin pensar empezara a llamarla sin el apellido. Chitose, en cambio, en medio de toda esa preocupación tenía ese brillo en la mirada provocado por la felicidad de ver cómo poco a poco su deseo se iba cumpliendo.

Llegaron las tres al cuarto donde dormían Takako y Akihiro. A Kyoko la dejaron en la habitación con el cerrojo echado para tenerla a salvo. Yui golpeaba la puerta del ex policía y la secretaria.

\- ¡Akihiro-san! ¡Akihiro-san!

Akihiro abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo.

Ayano le contó a Akihiro todo lo que había pasado. No le fue muy agradable volver a hablar del empujón que recibió, del hombro herido de Kyoko y de cómo se llevaron a la pequeña Akari sin dejar rastro, pero no había otra alternativa.

\- Tenemos que salir a buscarla. ¡Takako, despierta!- dijo Akihiro.


	15. Capítulo 14: La búsqueda

**Aqui llevais otro capi del fanfic, la apresurada busqueda para encontrar a Akari. Y.. precedente para el capitulo enteramente de KyoAya que viene despues de este. Este capi dara paso a la formalizacion del ship por fin. Espero que disfruteis ambos capitulos.**

 **Y como siempre, fijaros bien en lo que leeis, siempre hay detalles a tener en cuenta.**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Decidieron dividirse en grupos para buscar a Akari por toda la residencia dirigidos por Akihiro. Al dejar a Kyoko herida en la habitación, eran nueve.

\- Bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Oomuro, Furutani y Nishigaki en uno. Takako, Funami, Sugiura y yo en otro. Si tenéis linternas, usadlas, ahora mismo no hay luz por la tormenta.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y yo?- preguntó Chitose al no ser nombrada en ninguno de los dos grupos.

\- Ikeda, tú te quedarás con Toshino. Está herida y no debemos dejarla sola. En el baño hay un botiquín, Takako te acompañará.- explicó el ex policía.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.- respondió Takako llevándose a Chitose a por el botiquín.

\- Espere, Akihiro-san. Chinatsu-chan aún está dormida en su habitación.- apuntó Yui.

\- Es verdad, se unirá al grupo de Oomuro. Sería también peligroso dejarla sola.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¡Yes, sir!- contestó Sakurako.

\- Nosotros esperaremos a que vuelva Takako y buscaremos en toda la parte Este de la residencia, vosotros manteneos en la zona Oeste y si encontráis algo veníos aquí, a la puerta de mi habitación.- dijo Akihiro.

\- De acuerdo.

Himawari, Sakurako y Nishigaki se dirigieron primero al cuarto donde estaba Chinatsu, el que compartía hasta ese momento con Akari.

\- El pestillo está echado.- dijo Sakurako.

\- ¡Yoshikawa, abre!- gritó Nishigaki.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y apareció Chinatsu totalmente despierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Akari-chan? La estaba esperando..- dijo Chinatsu.

\- Yoshikawa-san, Akari ha sido secuestrada hace unos minutos. Vamos a salir a buscarla y tú tienes que venir con nosotras.- respondió Himawari.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo Sakurako sacándola de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Chitose llegaba a salvo a la habitación donde descansaba Kyoko acompañada de Takako.

\- Bien, me voy ya a buscar a Akaza.- dijo Takako despidiéndose de Chitose.

Chitose entró en el cuarto y vio a Kyoko tumbada en la cama boca-arriba.

\- Toshino-san, me han encargado cuidarte. Traigo un botiquín, ¿tienes alguna herida?- preguntó la chica con gafas.

\- N-no.. no he sangrado, pero me llevé un golpe en el hombro derecho.

\- Déjame ver.- pidió Chitose.

Chitose ayudó a la rubia a incorporarse y echó un vistazo al hombro de Kyoko. Estaba un poco hinchado y se podía ver un poco morado por el golpe.

\- No tiene muy buen aspecto, pero parece que no tienes nada roto.- decía Chitose.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque si tuvieras el hombro roto no podrías ni mover el brazo sin sentir mucho dolor.. A mí me pasó una vez cuando era pequeña.- explicó Chitose.

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- Creo que con un buen reposo esta noche estarás mucho mejor mañana, ¿quieres que te ponga unas vendas?

\- No, quiero dejar que se me baje un poco la parte hinchada, ¿podrías ponerme hielo?

\- No hay hielo en el botiquín... pero creo que hay una pomada para estos casos.- dijo Chitose.

Chitose le aplicó el medicamento con cuidado al hombro de Kyoko y la dejó descansar. Ella por su parte se sentó en la silla que había allí.

\- Están pasando demasiadas cosas este fin de semana..- decía Kyoko ya tumbada de nuevo.

\- Sí.. Esto no está siendo como esperábamos..

\- Estoy preocupada por si les pasa algo más a las demás.- dijo Kyoko mirando al techo.

\- Yo estoy preocupada por Ayano-chan, pero sabiendo que va con Mena-san no creo que le ocurra nada.

\- Ayano.. me llamó por mi nombre antes, creo.

\- Sí, cuando te trajo aquí yo también la escuché. Me pareció extraño.- dijo Chitose sonriendo.

\- Se asustó mucho cuando recibí el golpe y secuestraron a Akari, pero me ayudó a llegar aquí sin pensárselo dos veces. Fue muy valiente.

\- Supongo que se armó de valentía porque estaba muy preocupada por ti, Toshino-san~..- decía Chitose con una risita.

\- Normalmente no demuestra tanto interés en mí.- contestó Kyoko entre risas.

\- Ayano-chan te aprecia mucho, Toshino-san.

Kyoko sonrió a Chitose en agradecimiento por todo. Realmente le costaba a veces entender a Ayano, pero si su mejor amiga decía eso, debía ser verdad.

Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de Sakurako buscaba a Akari por la zona Oeste de la residencia, donde estaba la parte del despacho del padre de Matsumoto, la cocina y los baños.

\- ¡Akari-chaaaaan! ¡Akari-chaaaan!- llamaba Sakurako a la pelirroja.

\- Si estuviera por aquí debería contestar..- dijo Chinatsu.

\- ¿Y si está en algún lado inconsciente?- dijo Himawari.

\- ¿Y si... está muerta?

Sakurako formuló la pregunta que ninguna se atrevía a decir y que tampoco querían escuchar.

\- No, ella está viva, seguro. Si estuviera muerta ya habríamos encontrado su cadáver.- dijo Nishigaki.

\- ¿Y por qué la habrán secuestrado?- preguntó Himawari.

\- No lo sé..- dijo Nishigaki.

También el grupo de Akihiro buscaba sin descanso al miembro del club de entretenimiento. Su búsqueda se centraba en la zona Este, donde estaba el salón junto con el comedor y, un poco más allá, la biblioteca.

\- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?- propuso Yui.

\- Me parece buena idea, vamos.- dijo Akihiro.

Entraron en la biblioteca. Ese lugar de noche y sin más luz que la que proporcionaban las linternas podía llegar a ser escalofriante. Pero Ayano al entrar solo pudo recordar cuando estuvo con Kyoko esa misma tarde.

\- Ahora que lo pienso.. Toshino Kyoko parecía molesta cuando salimos de aquí.. ¿de qué estábamos hablando..?- Ayano pensaba para sí misma sin notar que Yui la llamaba.

\- ¡Ayano!

\- ¡¿Eh?! Dime, Funami-san.

\- Toma una de las linternas, Kyoko me dijo que ya habíais estado aquí esta tarde, así que sabrás cómo es este sitio sin problemas.

\- Ah, sí..

\- ¡Akazaaa! ¡Akazaaaa!- gritaba Takako.

\- ¿Cree que responderá?- dijo Yui.

\- Pues claro, si sigue viva nos gritará también.

\- Takako, no digas tonterías, lo más seguro es que Akaza no esté consciente.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¿Cómo que tonterías? A mí no me lo parecen en absoluto.- replicó Takako.

Fue entonces cuando Ayano recordó la conversación que tuvieron ella y Kyoko en ese lugar.

 _Flashback:_

\- _¿¡Necesitas algo para acordarte de la gran Idol Toshino Kyoko-chan?!_

\- _B-bueno.._

\- _¡Qué cruel! ¡Creía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti!_

\- _No te preocupes, ni tú me amas a mí ni yo a ti. Así que deja de decir tonterías._

\- _¿Tonterías?_

Ayano se quedó inquieta, como si no quisiera saber lo que estaba llegando a pensar.

\- Después de eso ella cambió de actitud.. ¡¿T-Toshino Kyoko.. no bromeaba?! ¡I-imposible, ella s-siempre está bromeando!- seguía pensando para sí misma.

Yui volvió a llamar su atención al verla de nuevo distraída para que siguieran con la inspección. Estuvieron rodeando cada estante de libros por si Akari había conseguido escapar y se había escondido por allí, pero no hubo ni rastro de la chica en toda la biblioteca.

Los dos grupos siguieron buscando alrededor de una hora más, pero no hallaron nada. Era como si a Akari se la hubiera tragado la tierra, o más bien, la residencia. No tuvieron más remedio que dejar de buscar y reunirse de nuevo en la puerta de la habitación de Akihiro y Takako.

\- Nosotras tampoco hemos encontrado nada..- dijo Himawari.

\- Bien.. por hoy no creo que podamos hacer nada más.. Será mejor que volvamos a dormir y seguir mañana.- dijo Akihiro.

Chitose de repente salió de la habitación de Kyoko y Yui al oírles hablar.

\- ¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó la chica de las gafas.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Toshino?- dijo Takako.

\- Ah, está algo mejor. La he dejado descansando y se ha quedado dormida. Solo falta ponerle unas vendas cuando despierte.- explicó Chitose.

\- De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de vendarla en un rato.- dijo Yui.

De repente Chinatsu se hizo notar con un grito con voz chillona de los que suele hacer siempre.

\- ¡Un momento!- gritó Chinatsu.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Yoshikawa?- preguntó Akihiro.

\- ¡Si Akari-chan no aparece, yo estaré sola en mi habitación esta noche!

\- Es verdad. Nishigaki dormirá conti-...

\- ¡Yui-senpai, duerme conmigo esta noche..!- dijo Chinatsu sin dejar terminar de hablar a Akihiro.

\- Funami-senpai no puede cambiarse de habitación. Toshino-senpai necesita vigilancia.- dijo Sakurako.

\- ¡Por favor, Yui-senpai! ¡Tengo mucho miedo y solo me sentiré segura si estás tú junto a mí..!- gritaba Chinatsu.

\- Bueno, si Funami-san se tiene que cambiar a la habitación de Yoshikawa-san, debemos poner a alguien en el cuarto de Toshino-san para que esté con ella.- propuso Chitose.

\- Bien.. Nishigaki, usted se quedará con Toshi-...

\- ¡Propongo a Ayano-chan para cuidar de Toshino-san!- dijo Chitose dejando a Akihiro otra vez sin terminar la frase.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- soltó Ayano sonrojándose.

\- Nishigaki-sensei se puede trasladar a mi habitación en lugar de Ayano-chan~.- decía Chitose.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!- dijo Chinatsu al ver posible dormir con Yui.

\- D-de acuerdo.. si nadie está en contra de ello..- dijo Akihiro rindiéndose.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo dormir con Toshino Kyoko!- se quejaba Ayano nerviosa.

\- Solo será por esta noche, Ayano. Además, Kyoko estará dormida todo el tiempo, no te molestará.- dijo Yui.

\- ¡P-pero...!- los esfuerzos de Ayano eran inútiles después de la trampa que le había puesto su propia amiga.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Gracias!- gritó Chitose.

\- ¡¿Cómo que ''gracias''?! ¡¿Y a quién se lo estás agradeciendo, Chitose?!- dijo Ayano.

\- A nadie, a nadie~..

De nada, Chitose. Ella ya empezaba a sangrar por la nariz solo de imaginar el hecho de Kyoko y su mejor amiga compartiendo la misma cama en una habitación cerrada toda la noche.

\- Ánimo, Ayano-chan~..- la mente de Chitose estaba fuera de control.

Tal como lo habían decidido, Nishigaki se pasó a la habitación de Chitose para que así Yui pudiera dormir en la de Chinatsu mientras Ayano ocupaba su lugar junto a Kyoko. En la habitación de Akihiro todavía no estaban demasiado tranquilos.

\- Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor..- dijo Takako.

\- Takako.. ¿tienes idea de quién puede estar detrás?- preguntó Akihiro.

\- Bueno.. supongo que podríamos descartar a Toshino y a Sugiura..- decía Takako.

\- Sería una posibilidad, sí.

\- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer mañana? Solo nos queda un día para averiguar quién mató a Matsumoto.

\- Y no te olvides de la urna.- apuntó Akihiro.

\- Cierto..

\- Mañana.. por mucha pereza que me dé.. deberíamos interrogarlas un poco a todas.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Yo te ayudaré.

Mientras tanto, Ayano no podía con sus nervios. Estaba parada delante de la puerta que daba a la habitación de la chica rubia sin querer abrirla. Chitose, desde la puerta de la suya, le hacía señas para que se atreviera a dar el paso y entrar, pero Ayano se molestaba sonrojándose y queriendo que todo eso no estuviera ocurriendo. Se tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo y abrió muy despacio a la vez que se iba asomando dentro de la habitación.


	16. Capítulo 15: Kyoko y Ayano

**Para los amantes del KyokoxAyano.**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Cuando Ayano consiguió ver el interior de aquel cuarto, encontró a Kyoko metida en la cama boca-arriba dormida. Decidió entonces entrar completamente en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con el cerrojo. Con solo hacer ese gesto los nervios aparecían en su estómago y los colores le subían a las mejillas, era la primera noche que iban a pasar completamente solas. Se giró para mirar de nuevo a la chica rubia, ella seguía dormida. Ayano se quedó de pie junto a la puerta sin saber qué hacer, veía a Kyoko dormir tranquila en medio de la cama y no quería molestarla ni moverla para poder hacerse ella sitio.

\- ¿..Qué hago?- pensó.

Comenzó a andar parándose de nuevo delante de la cama, vio la silla que había junto a ella y decidió sentarse. Volvió a mirar a Kyoko. Acababa de descubrir que le encantaba ver cómo dormía. Escuchar cómo respiraba tranquilamente, o apreciar lo inocente que parecía con sus ojos suavemente cerrados. Ayano hizo el intento de levantar la mano para quitarle un mechón de pelo rubio que tenía en una de sus mejillas. Se iba acercando para apartárselo cuando Kyoko empezó a despertar y a abrir un poco los ojos.

\- ¿..Ayano?

\- ¡Ahhh!- gritó Ayano alejándose rápidamente.

Ayano no sabía dónde meterse para aliviar la vergüenza que sentía. Con el susto y la repentina reacción, se sentó mal y se fue directamente al suelo.

\- ¡¿Ayano, estás bien..?! ¡Auch!- Kyoko al incorporarse olvidó que su hombro derecho estaba herido y lo usó para apoyarse haciéndose daño.

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko! ¿¡Estás bien?!- Ayano se levantó al momento para socorrer a la chica rubia y ayudarla a tumbarse de nuevo.

Ayano se volvió a sentar en la silla.

\- Oye, Ayano, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Y Yui?

\- Bueno.. Yoshikawa-san estaba muy asustada y pidió a Funami-san que se pasara a su habitación con ella..

\- Entonces no habéis encontrado a Akari..

\- No.. mañana seguiremos buscando, p-pero ahora mismo preocúpate de descansar. Si necesitas algo, d-dímelo.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Y tú quisiste quedarte conmigo esta noche?- dijo Kyoko bromeando.

\- ¡Chitose.. propuso que yo me quedara contigo! ¡Así que no tengo más remedio!

\- ¿Ehh? ¿No querías quedarte conmigo?- decía Kyoko poniéndole cara de pena a Ayano.

\- ¡..Eso no es lo que quise decir! ¡..Eso! ¡Toshino Kyoko, cállate!

\- ¡Solo estás hablando tú, Ayano!- dijo riéndose.

\- ¡Mooo!

Kyoko seguía riéndose y Ayano molesta y completamente roja.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Supongo que menos de una hora. Deberías volver a dormirte.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?

\- ¡¿Eh?! Y-yo me quedaré despierta vigilándote.

\- ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Y vigilarme para qué, si tenemos el pestillo echado? Nadie puede entrar aquí.- dijo Kyoko.

\- B-bueno.. pero déjame a tu izquierda, n-no quiero darte en el hombro mientras dormimos.

Kyoko hizo el hueco a su izquierda, con lo que tendría que desplazarse hacia el borde cercano a donde estaba Ayano sentada en la silla.

\- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Necesito que me vendes el hombro antes de dormir, Chitose os lo habrá dicho supongo.- dijo Kyoko.

\- Ah, sí, lo recuerdo.. Vale, cogeré el botiquín.- contestó Ayano.

Kyoko ya llevaba puesto su pijama para dormir, pero necesitaba quitarse la parte de arriba para que le pudieran vendar. Mientras Ayano estaba de espaldas buscando las vendas dentro del botiquín, la rubia se la quitó con cuidado para no hacerse daño.

\- Bien, ya las teng-... ¡Aaahhh! ¡Toshino Kyoko, tápate!- gritó Ayano.

\- ¡No puedes vendarme si no me quito la parte de arriba!

\- ¿Eh? A-ah.. es verdad.

Ayano se volvió a sentar intranquila en la silla con las vendas en la mano y Kyoko se puso de perfil para facilitarle a su compañera el acceso a su hombro. La tenía justo delante de ella medio en ropa interior y no era capaz de calmarse ante esa situación, notaba incluso que las manos le temblaban.

\- B-bien.. vamos allá..- dijo Ayano.

Intentó dejar de pensar en la incomodidad que sentía y se concentró en vendar bien el hombro de Kyoko.

\- Si te duele, dímelo..- decía Ayano.

\- Vale.- contestó la rubia.

Ayano seguía vendando parándose en seco de vez en cuando, cada vez que su mano hacía contacto con la piel de Kyoko.

\- Oye, Ayano..

\- Dime, Toshino Kyoko.

\- Deberíamos repetir lo del sofá más veces.- dijo Kyoko refiriéndose al momento sofá de ellas dos tan solo unas horas antes.

A Ayano de repente los nervios le recorrieron todo el cuerpo y como acto reflejo apretó el vendaje.

\- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Ayano..! ¡Duele, duele!- gritó Kyoko.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento!- dijo Ayano soltando las vendas.

Kyoko suspiró de alivio y Ayano preocupada puso sus manos con cuidado sobre su hombro mirando si le había hecho demasiado daño.

\- Estoy bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo..- dijo Kyoko entre risas.

\- Lo prometo.. (...) Y.. ¿p-por qué?- saltó Ayano.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- L-lo que has dicho antes.. de que deberíamos repetir lo del sofá..

\- Estábamos muy a gusto las dos, ¿no?

\- Mmm s-sí..- contestó Ayano algo sonrojada.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- N-no he dicho que no quisiera..

''..pero necesitaré mucho tiempo de nuevo para relajarme.'' pensó Ayano mientras continuaba vendando.

Ayano terminó el vendaje del hombro de Kyoko y la ayudó a volverse a poner la parte de arriba de su pijama. Con el trabajo terminado, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa ella también. Le pidió a la rubia que se girara para no mirarla y ésta obedeció. Una vez cambiada, rodeó la cama para llegar hasta su lado donde Kyoko ya le había hecho sitio y había destapado las mantas para que se metiera. Ayano metió las piernas debajo de las mantas y se sentó al lado de su compañera.

\- B-bueno.. buenas noches, Toshino Kyoko.- decía mientras se giraba a mirarla.

Pero Kyoko, muy lejos del objetivo de dormir, había sacado un volumen del manga de Mirakurun y se disponía a leerlo.

\- ¡¿Toshino Kyoko?!

\- ¿Ya vas a dormir? Aún no tengo sueño.- dijo Kyoko.

\- Tú eres la que debería descansar.. Además.. ¿cómo piensas pasar las páginas sin mover el brazo derecho..?

\- Oh.- Kyoko se dio cuenta de lo que decía Ayano era verdad.

\- No tienes remedio..

\- Ya sé. Ayano, ven.- pidió la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Kyoko agarró el brazo de Ayano para guiarla hasta su hombro izquierdo.

\- Échate en mi hombro y sujeta el manga por mí.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Bueno.. si tienes mucho sueño puedes dormir, si quieres.

\- Mmm n-no.. estoy bien.. L-lo leeré contigo..

\- ¡Bien!

Kyoko se acomodó y Ayano se echó sobre la parte izquierda de la rubia para así no alcanzar su otro hombro herido. Sujetó el manga para que pudieran leer las dos y al momento notó cómo Kyoko posaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella. Ayano no era capaz ni de prestar atención al dichoso manga y empezó a tensarse de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Qué hago..?! ¡Estamos otra vez como en el salón! Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy tampoco tuve éxito para confesarle mis sentimientos.. ¿..debería hacerlo.. ahora? ¡Mmmm, imposible!- pensaba Ayano en su mente mientras seguía abrazada por la chica rubia.

Kyoko dejó de rodearla para posar su mano sobre la cabeza de Ayano y jugar con uno de sus mechones.

\- Ayano vuelve a estar tensa.. ¿le molestará estar conmigo?- pensó Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Por qué se pone ahora a jugar con mi pelo?! ¡¿Acaso quiere que me dé un infarto?!- pensaba Ayano a su vez.

\- Quizás tenga algo de frío.. creo que está temblando un poco.- continuaba Kyoko mientras agarraba las mantas y tapaba más a Ayano.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo relajarme como antes?! ¿Debería abrazarla de nuevo como en el sofá..?- pensó Ayano.

Ayano, que estaba apoyada sobre Kyoko, tiró el manga sobre la cama, se giró un poco hacia la rubia y se abrazó de repente a ella por la cintura colocando la cabeza a la altura su cuello.

\- ¡¿Ayano?!- dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

\- ¡Déjame, no tengo ganas de leer más!- decía sonrojada.

\- Si tenías frío, habérmelo dicho.

\- ¿Eh?

Entonces Kyoko envolvió con los brazos a Ayano como pudo para intentar darle calor.

\- P-pero yo no tengo frío..- dijo Ayano algo extrañada.

\- ¿No? Creía que estabas temblando un poco.

En ese momento fue cuando Ayano se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente por los nervios y que Kyoko lo había notado.

\- B-bueno.. quizás un poco..- dijo Ayano.

Ayano se acurrucó más en ella y estuvieron un rato abrazadas sin apenas decir nada más. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer por la tormenta y sus respiraciones, acompañadas de los leves suspiros que dejaba escapar Kyoko de vez en cuando, denotando que estaba muy a gusto con Ayano allí. Ésta, por su parte, intentó cerrar los ojos y sentir el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de la rubia. Consiguió que sus nervios se calmaran un poco, y pudo disfrutar algo más de aquel hermoso momento que estaban viviendo juntas. Si una semana atrás le hubieran dicho que iba a poder estar así con ella sin morirse, no se lo habría creído.

\- Quizás deberíamos dormir ya, ¿no? Tienes que guardar reposo.- dijo Ayano abriendo los ojos.

\- Podríamos dormir así..- decía Kyoko con voz de pervertida y bajando uno de sus dedos por la espalda de Ayano.

\- ¡N-no digas tonterías!- dijo Ayano separándose.

\- Buuuu.

\- A-apaga la luz.- ordenó.

\- Vaaaale.

Kyoko apagó la luz y se quedaron casi a oscuras, solo la leve luz de la luna tapada por las nubes negras de esa noche entraba por la ventana de la habitación. La rubia se tumbó y Ayano inconscientemente agarró las mantas para echárselas por encima y taparla. Las dos se miraron entre sí durante un momento hasta que Kyoko rompió el silencio.

\- Gracias..

\- D-de nada..- contestó Ayano.

Una vez tapada Kyoko, Ayano se tumbó y se tapó también. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un momento y Kyoko habló de nuevo.

\- No siempre digo tonterías.- dijo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero parece que te gusta bromear conmigo para molestarme.

\- Solo he bromeado contigo esta vez.- decía refiriéndose a la broma de hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo que esta vez? ¡¿Y en la biblioteca..?!

\- ¿Te molesta lo que hago..?- preguntó Kyoko ignorando la pregunta que intentaba formular su compañera.

\- N-no.. es solo que...- Ayano se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida por culpa de las preguntas directas de Kyoko.

Entonces Kyoko se giró apoyándose en su lado izquierdo para mirar a Ayano.

\- Si te molesta, no lo haré.

\- No me molesta, pero.. a veces no sé cuándo bromeas de verdad.. y cuándo no..-dijo Ayano girando la cabeza para mirar también a su compañera.

\- Mmm.. ¿te refieres a lo que pasó en la biblioteca?

\- B-bueno.. s-sí.. p-pensé que estabas bromeando como siempre..

\- ¿Ohhh? ¿Y por eso te molestaste?- dijo Kyoko con una risita.

\- ¡N-no quiero hablar de ello!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por eso te pusiste así..! ¡Jajajajajaja!- se reía Kyoko.

\- ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Te molestaste tanto por lo que yo dije que te quisiste ir de allí y no me hablaste más!- dijo Ayano defendiéndose.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ayano pudo apreciar un leve pero lindo sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyoko. Era la primera vez que veía algo así en ella para variar y en su pensamiento aseguró que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

\- Cuando estuvimos enfadadas.. hablé con Chitose.. y ella me dijo que tú te volverías tan cercana como yo te dejara.. Pero parece que te incomoda.- dijo Kyoko apartando la vista de Ayano.

Ayano se quedo callada unos segundos y después tomó aire para intentar explicarlo.

\- N-no me incomoda.. es solo que me pone nerviosa.. y necesito algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme como hace rato cuando estábamos en el sofá..- decía Ayano sonrojada mientras giraba su cuerpo también completamente para estar frente a Kyoko.

Entonces Kyoko se decidió y se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

\- Ayano.. ¿hasta dónde querrás llegar si yo te lo permito?- preguntó la rubia.

Esa pregunta sí que había pillado a Ayano con la guardia baja, y más aún teniendo a Kyoko a tan poca distancia. Pero en realidad ya lo sabía, sabía lo que la rubia estaba intentando decirle. Después de verla sonrojada, de saber que lo que dijo en la biblioteca no era en broma, de hacerle esa pregunta dándole a entender que sería Ayano la que decidiera hasta dónde quería llevar su relación con ella, y sobre todo, de tenerla tan cerca que otra vez el olor de su pelo la hipnotizaba.

Ayano solo posó su mano en el rostro de Kyoko y cerró sus ojos.

\- Quiero llegar a todo contigo..- dijo Ayano en voz baja.

Kyoko no esperó más y besó por fin a Ayano, que abrió los ojos de golpe para luego ir cerrándolos poco a poco y sentir cada punto de los labios de la chica rubia. Kyoko intentó alargar el brazo para rodearla por la cintura, pero con el derecho no podía.

\- ¡Ay!- se quejó Kyoko.

\- Aún tienes el hombro herido, por si no lo recordabas..- dijo Ayano riendo.

\- No puedo abrazarte.- decía la rubia haciendo un puchero.

\- No pasa nada.- dijo Ayano antes de darle un tierno beso a Kyoko.

\- Tengo que darle las gracias a Chitose por conseguir que durmieras conmigo.- dijo Kyoko bromeando.

\- Recuerda que la puedes matar.. Además, ella ya le dio las gracias a alguien creo..

\- ¿A quién?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- (...) Creo que he leído su nombre en alguna parte..- dijo Ayano extrañada después de una pausa.

Dejaron el tema y volvieron a darse un beso. Ayano se acercó aún más para intentar darle otro pero sin querer su brazo chocó levemente con el de Kyoko y le hizo daño en el hombro.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien..?!- se disculpó Ayano.

\- Hoy mi hombro corre peligro contigo, jaja. Pero sí, tranquila.. no ha sido un golpe muy fuerte.

\- Quiero acercarme a ti pero siento que te voy a hacer daño..

Entonces Ayano tuvo una idea, una idea un poco arriesgada pero sería efectiva para no golpear el hombro de Kyoko. Se incorporó un poco y movió a la rubia para girarla y ponerla boca-arriba.

\- ¿Ayano?- dijo Kyoko extrañada.

Ayano dejó su lado de la cama para colocarse encima de Kyoko, quedando las dos debajo de las mantas.

\- ¡¿Ayano?!- volvió a decir.

\- A-así no te haré daño.- contestó Ayano.

Se acercó despacio al rostro de Kyoko y empezó a besarla lenta y pausadamente. Ayano no podría abrazarla porque tenía que tener sus manos a modo de apoyo para no aplastarla, pero al menos Kyoko sí, que con su brazo izquierdo la rodeó.

\- Te quiero, Kyoko..

\- Y yo a ti, Ayano..

Ayano fue hasta el hombro herido de Kyoko y lo besó con cuidado.

\- ¿Le estás pidiendo perdón?- dijo Kyoko bromeando.

\- Sí.- contestó Ayano sonriendo.

\- Mira que colocarte encima de mí.. no sabía que eras tan atrevida, Ayano~..- decía Kyoko para ponerla nerviosa.

\- ¡E-es para no darte en el hombro!

\- Oye, Ayano. No pretenderás hacerme algo pervertido esta noche, ¿no?- seguía Kyoko.

\- ¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Solo quería besarte sin hacerte daño!

\- Jajajajaja, lo sé, lo sé. Solo bromeaba.

\- Mooo.

Kyoko puso su mano en el rostro de Ayano y la acercó para volver a besarla. Pasaban los minutos, pero ellas parecían no cansarse nunca, besándose tiernamente hasta el momento en el que la chica de la coleta se detuvo.

\- Es muy tarde ya.. no quiero que por mi culpa no puedas descansar bien.- dijo.

Kyoko solo puso cara de pena.

\- Venga, Kyoko. No quiero que te pongas peor.

La chica rubia obedeció dejando libre a Ayano, ésta se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado.

\- Con una condición.- dijo Kyoko de pronto.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Cuál?

Agarró a Ayano como pudo con su brazo izquierdo y la llevó cerca de ella para que durmiera sobre su pecho.

\- ¿¡Eh?!

\- Quiero que durmamos así.

\- ...V-vale..

Ayano se acomodó y rodeó a Kyoko por la cintura, la rubia hizo lo mismo mientras abrazaba a Ayano con su brazo izquierdo.

\- B-buenas noches..- dijo Ayano.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa~.

\- ¡Mmm! ¡N-no vuelvas a decir eso!

\- Jojojo~.. es un milagro que hayamos acabado juntas sabiendo cómo eres.


	17. Capítulo 16: Primeros interrogatorios

**Nuevo capi, empiezan los interrogatorios. Solo decir, como siempre, que os fijeis bien en los que leeis y recordar que la historia siempre va cuatro capitulos mas adelantada en Wattpad. Esto ultimo es porque me lo han preguntado por mensaje privado y asi, si alguien mas tiene la duda, podra saberlo a traves de estas lineas.  
**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Domingo por la mañana. Amanecía de nuevo en la residencia Matsumoto. Sería el último día que estarían allí encerrados, ya que los dueños de la casa debían volver esa misma noche, aunque todos se temían lo peor cuando los padres de Matsumoto se encontraran con la situación actual: su hija asesinada, su más valiosa reliquia familiar falsificada y una chica desaparecida. El panorama de aquel fin de semana no resultó ser el que se esperaba. En el cuarto de Akihiro y Takako ni siquiera habían deshecho sus maletas y colocado su ropa en el armario de la habitación desde que llegaron, los acontecimientos que les habían atrapado allí robaban todo su tiempo y pensamiento. Akihiro despertó de inmediato en cuanto el reloj marcó las 9 de la mañana.

\- Takako, vamos.

\- ¿..Eh?

\- No hay tiempo que perder, vamos. Tenemos que averiguar de una vez por todas cuál de ellas está haciendo todo esto.

\- ..De acuerdo...- decía Takako aún un poco adormilada.

Akihiro y Takako se dirigieron al salón para, de paso, ver si había habido algún cambio con la urna.

\- Parece que sigue igual que ayer.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Akihiro, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ya a descartar y establecer algún interrogatorio? Creo que ya estamos en condiciones de hacerlo.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Nuestro problema es que la noche del asesinato nadie tiene coartada, todas pudieron salir de su habitación sin que su compañera despertara y volver durante la noche sin que se notara.- apuntó Akihiro.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo, Akihiro.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Cómo consiguieron sacar a Matsumoto de su habitación? No pudieron asesinarla allí porque Nishigaki se habría dado cuenta.

\- Es cierto, quizás estuvieron esperando a que saliera por algún motivo para atacarla en el pasillo..- contestó Akihiro.

\- Es lo más probable, pero arriesgado. Si Matsumoto no salía de allí en toda la noche, no la podían matar..

\- Si todo fue premeditado y preparado para matarla este fin de semana.. hay algo que se nos escapa todavía.

\- De todas formas dejémoslo para luego, Akihiro. Vamos a empezar a descartar.

\- Bien. No podemos saber quién es la culpable por la noche del asesinato, pero sí por el robo de la urna. La misma persona mató y devolvió la reliquia pero para este segundo hecho no todas tienen coartada.

\- Genial. Recuerdo que cuando terminamos de examinar el cadáver ayer, algunas chicas habían cambiado de habitación sin que nos diéramos cuenta, así que pudieron llegar hasta el salón para poner la urna allí.

\- Sí. Ikeda, Toshino y Funami eran las que estaban en habitaciones que no eran suyas.

\- Y Nishigaki, que estaba en el salón cuando yo la llevé allí. Estuvo sola todo el tiempo. Además, en su estado ni se daría cuenta si alguien entraba y ponía la urna falsa en su sitio.

\- ¿Crees que ella pudo haber matado a su propia..?

\- No lo sé.. pero tampoco podemos descartarla..

\- ¿Qué hay del secuestro de Akaza?

\- Bueno.. Toshino estuvo un tiempo sola en su habitación, al igual que Yoshikawa. Aunque ya te digo que yo descartaría a Toshino y Sugiura, y supongo que también a la propia Akaza..

\- Y según lo que nos contaron, Funami e Ikeda estuvieron juntas en una habitación esperando a las dos anteriores, aunque Ikeda se había quedado dormida. Por último, Nishigaki se encontraba en la habitación de Oomuro y Furutani, pero se supone que las tres estaban dormidas también.

\- Esto es un laberinto, Akihiro. Para devolver la urna pudieron hacerlo Funami, Ikeda, Nishigaki y Toshino, pero para el secuestro Yoshikawa y Funami tuvieron oportunidad.

\- Interrogaremos a ellas dos primero, a ver qué nos dicen.- dijo Akihiro.

Mientras Akihiro y Takako pasaban el tiempo intentando reducir las sospechosas, en las demás habitaciones las integrantes del club de entretenimiento y el consejo estudiantil empezaban a despertar. Yui amaneció totalmente abrazada por Chinatsu, y Nishigaki se levantó la primera para ir despertando a sus dos compañeras, Sakurako y Himawari.

Ayano y Kyoko seguían aún dormidas tal y como se habían quedado la noche anterior. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana después de toda una noche de lluvia empezaron a despertar a Ayano.

\- Ya es de día..- decía Ayano abriendo los ojos.

Empezó entonces a escuchar un sonido que le resultaba familiar. Se había quedado dormida escuchándolo y ahora despertaba con ello. Eran los pequeños latidos del corazón de Kyoko, que aún dormía tranquilamente abrazando a Ayano con su brazo izquierdo. Se quedó acostada sobre su pecho escuchándolos con los ojos cerrados, le encantaba oírlos junto con la respiración de la rubia. Después de unos minutos, Ayano se incorporó un poco para asegurarse de que el brazo de Kyoko seguía igual que la noche anterior.

\- Menos mal.. no le he dado sin querer en el hombro mientras dormíamos- pensó Ayano.

Suspiró de alivio y se quedó mirando a Kyoko con una sonrisa. La chica rubia había notado que la cabeza de Ayano ya no estaba sobre ella y se giró un poco hacia su compañera buscándola.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí.- le dijo Ayano en voz baja.

Ayano puso su mano sobre el rostro de Kyoko, acariciando una de sus mejillas. La rubia pareció calmarse al notar que Ayano seguía con ella.

\- Eres tan hermosa..- decía Ayano en un susurro.

Kyoko empezó a hacer intento de despertarse. En pocos segundos tenía ya abiertos sus ojos y dirigidos hacia la cara de su compañera. Esos ojos oceánicos que atrapaban a Ayano cada vez que los miraba.

\- Hola.- dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

\- Hola, Kyoko.- le contestó Ayano antes de besar su frente.

Parecía que Kyoko ya podía mover su hombro con mayor amplitud, ya que acto seguido se abrazó a Ayano con sus dos brazos. Ésta, sonrojada, besó su cabeza desde arriba y se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos rubios.

\- Me gustaría quedarme así todo el día.- dijo Ayano riendo.

\- Y a mí, pero tenemos que seguir buscando a Akari.- contestó Kyoko.

\- Sí, debemos encontrarla sana y salva.

\- ..Pero podemos quedarnos un ratito hasta que vengan a llamarnos ¿no?- dijo Kyoko mirando a Ayano.

Ayano no respondió, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se acercó a ella buscando sus labios. Continuaron besándose varios segundos en los que Ayano se dejó llevar permitiendo que Kyoko marcara el ritmo que quisiera, de nuevo un ritmo pausado y tierno.

\- ¡Chicas, levantaos! ¡Aún queda mucho por hacer!- se oía a Nishigaki al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Kyoko y Ayano dejaron de besarse y miraron hacia la puerta.

\- Ya nos han llamado.- anunció Ayano.

\- Ni se te ocurra dejar de hacer esto conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí.- ordenó Kyoko mientras ambas se levantaban.

Ya todas en el salón, Akihiro y Takako dejaron su conversación. Tenían pensado que cada uno interrogaría a una mientras las demás seguían con la búsqueda de Akari.

\- Toshino, ¿cómo está tu hombro?- preguntó Takako al ver a la rubia.

\- Estoy bien, ya no me duele tanto y puedo moverlo un poco.- contestó.

\- Espero que Ayano-chan haya cuidado muy bien de ti esta noche, Toshino-san~..- decía Chitose con un hilo rojo en su nariz.

Kyoko y Ayano se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. No tenían pensado hacerlo público por el momento, pero les era imposible mirarse mutuamente y no recordar esa noche.

\- Vale, pues ya que estamos todos aquí haremos lo siguiente. Funami y Yoshikawa se quedarán un momento con Takako y conmigo, las demás seguirán buscando a Akaza mientras tanto.- dijo Akihiro.

Dicho esto, Yui se sentó con Akihiro en uno de los sofás y Takako llevó a Chinatsu a la gran puerta que comunicaba el salón y el jardín. Las demás salieron del salón para continuar con la búsqueda.

\- Funami, ¿fuiste a algún sitio ayer por la mañana aparte de la habitación de Yoshikawa y Akaza?- preguntó Akihiro.

\- No.. Sentí que debía ir con ellas. Pensé que estarían asustadas después de lo que pasó.- contestó Yui.

\- ¿Qué sabes acerca de la urna? ¿La conocías antes de llegar aquí?

\- Sé que es una reliquia familiar de la familia Matsumoto. Y sí, sabía de ella antes de llegar aquí. Es una pieza valiosa y con muchos años de antigüedad.

\- ¿Y también sabías cómo falsificarla?- dijo Akihiro para intentar ponerla nerviosa.

\- ¿Pero qué dice? Yo no lo hice. La familia Matsumoto es conocida en Takaoka, es normal que haya oído hablar de la urna.

\- Lo que no es normal es que seas la única. Ni siquiera Nishigaki sabía de su existencia.

\- No soy la única, creo que Ayano y Chitose también la conocían.

\- ¿Dónde estabas cuando secuestraron a Akaza?- preguntó Akihiro.

\- ¿..Me está queriendo acusar de algo, Akihiro-san?

\- Venga, Funami, solo estamos hablando. ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- En mi habitación.. todo el tiempo.- contestó Yui.

''Sé que estoy siendo estricto, pero es necesario para averiguar la verdad.'' pensó Akihiro al ver a Yui en un apuro para responder.

Mientras tanto, Takako interrogaba a Chinatsu.

\- ¡Esta noche fue como un sueño! ¡Yui-senpai dormía junto a mí!- decía Chinatsu.

\- ..Pero yo te he preguntado si Akaza te dijo algo fuera de lo normal antes de irse al baño...- decía Takako con pesadez.

\- ¡Ah! Bueno, me dijo que volvía a estar un poco mareada y que tenía ganas de ir al baño de nuevo.

\- ¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Takako.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y se marchó sin pedirte que la acompañaras?

\- Pues sí.. Me ofrecí para acompañarla, pero dijo que quería que Yui-senpai y Kyoko-senpai fueran con ella.

\- Pero Akaza acabó siendo acompañada por Toshino y Sugiura, ¿no?

\- Sí..

\- Vale, por ahora eso es todo. Quédate por aquí hasta que lleguen las demás.- dijo finalmente Takako.

Akihiro terminó también con Yui y se reunió con su compañera.

\- ¿Tienes algo?- preguntó Takako.

\- Sabía de la urna antes de llegar aquí, y posiblemente sea la única. Tengo aún que confirmarlo con Ikeda y Sugiura. No podemos descartarla. ¿Y tú?

\- Pues no sabría decirte...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yoshikawa dijo que Akaza quería que Funami y Toshino le acompañaran al baño, pero no sé la razón.. Aunque.. hay algo más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tanto Sugiura como Funami dijeron que Akaza aseguró que pidió que la acompañaran porque Yoshikawa estaba ya dormida en la habitación.

\- Pero Yoshikawa te acaba de decir que habló con Akaza antes de que la secuestraran..- dijo Akihiro.

\- Me ha mentido sin pestañear.. la muy bruja.

\- En realidad.. hay dos posibles opciones, Takako.- dijo Akihiro con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- La primera es que Yoshikawa te haya mentido a ti, y la segunda es... que fuera Akaza la que mintiera a las demás..


	18. Capítulo 17: Instinto de policía

\- Ahora sí que me he perdido. ¿Para qué iba a mentir Akaza?- preguntaba Takako desconcertada.

\- No lo sé, pero Yoshikawa no ganaba nada con mentir, al contrario. Decir que estaba despierta cuando tuvo lugar el secuestro, sería darse más culpabilidad a sí misma.- respondió Akihiro.

\- ¡¿Y si lo hizo así porque sabía que pensaríamos eso?!- dijo Takako nerviosa.

\- ¿Vas a intentar desmontarme todas las teorías que saque? No sé si será tan inteligente como para eso. De todas formas, esto hace que me haga falta el testimonio de Toshino.

El resto de chicas seguían buscando a Akari bajo el mando de la profesora Nishigaki mientras Chinatsu y Yui eran interrogadas. Volvieron a mirar en cada rincón: la biblioteca, el despacho del padre de Matsumoto, la cocina, los baños.. pero ni rastro de la pequeña pelirroja. Estuvieron una hora rondando por la residencia sin encontrar nada.

\- Akari.. ¿dónde estás?- decía Kyoko preocupada.

\- La encontraremos viva, no te preocupes.- le dijo Ayano a Kyoko mientras agarraba su mano.

\- Descansemos un poco en el salón y volvamos a buscar.- propuso Nishigaki.

\- Bueno.. hay un sitio en el que no hemos mirado..- dijo Himawari.

\- ¿Te refieres a... ese cuarto..?- decía Sakurako con miedo.

\- El cuarto donde se guardó el cadáver de Matsumoto-senpai para que no estuviera a la vista de nosotras.- terminó Himawari.

\- ¡Me niego! ¡No podría volver a verla así!- gritó Nishigaki.

\- ¡Pero..!- intentó intervenir Himawari.

\- Quizás sea mejor pedirle a Mena-san y Takako-san que miren en esa habitación.. ellos están más acostumbrados a ello..- propuso Chitose.

\- Esa me parece mejor idea.- dijo la profesora.

\- Bien, entonces volvamos al salón.- dijo Ayano.

En su destino ya estaban Takako y Akihiro contemplando nuevas posibilidades gracias a los nuevos datos obtenidos.

\- ¿Quiénes serán las siguientes, Akihiro?- preguntó Takako.

\- Está claro quiénes van ahora.. Ikeda y Sugiura.

\- Déjamelas a mí e interroga a Nishigaki, abarcaremos a más sospechosas.

\- Me parece bien, pero me gustaría que grabaras con tu móvil la conversación que tengas con ellas para yo poder escucharla después. Siento que hay un secreto entre ellas dos y quiero saber cuál es, anoche vi cómo se hacían señas extrañas antes de irse a dormir. Y esos sangrados de Ikeda... jamás había visto nada igual, y siempre ocurre cuando Sugiura está cerca.

\- ¿..En serio no te has dado cuenta aún de la razón de los sangrados de Ikeda y de lo de Sugiura?- decía Takako rodando los ojos hacia arriba.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú sí?- dijo Akihiro con sorpresa.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso no has estado enamorado nunca?

\- Sí que lo estuve una vez en la universidad, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con eso?

\- Oh, por favor. ¿Y tú estuviste en la academia de policía?- se burlaba Takako.

\- Hey, hey, soy mejor de lo que crees. Tú tráeme la grabación y verás.

\- Jojojo, eso quiero verlo.- Takako realmente se estaba divirtiendo poniendo a prueba a Akihiro.

El grupo de chicas llegó finalmente al salón y Takako se dispuso a explicar el cambio de interrogatorios. Así, Ayano y Chitose se fueron con Takako donde estuvo anteriormente con Chinatsu, y Akihiro hizo lo mismo pero con Nishigaki.

\- Sé que esto es incómodo para usted, pero es necesario.- le dijo Akihiro a la profesora.

\- No se preocupe, pregunte lo que quiera.

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Matsumoto y usted?- Akihiro preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Teníamos una relación algo complicada.. yo soy profesora y ella solo es una alumna, ya me entiende.. No podíamos dejar que se supiera.

\- ¿P-podría ser más específica?

\- Sí, teníamos una relación amorosa, pero lo manteníamos muy en secreto. Creo que solo Sugiura e Ikeda llegaron a sospechar.

\- Mmm.. ya veo.

\- Entiendo que sospeche que yo también pude matar a Matsumoto por la urna, pero yo no lo hice. Ya sabe que ni siquiera sabía de la reliquia hasta poco antes de llegar aquí.

\- En realidad nunca he sospechado de usted.- dijo Akihiro con total tranquilidad

\- ¿En serio?

Akihiro asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto.. ¿con su material de investigación no se podría hacer algo para encontrar más pistas, Akihiro-san?- preguntó Nishigaki.

\- No.. Tenga en cuenta que no es material forense, solo es lo que yo traje para investigar la desaparición de la urna. De todas formas si encuentro algo en el libro de química que me he traído para leer, le avisaré.

\- Cuente conmigo, estudié la carrera de química en la universidad y hago experimentos en la escuela. Podré ayudarle cuando quiera.- dijo Nishigaki con confianza.

\- Eh... bueno.. yo le aviso, no se preocupe..- dijo Akihiro intentando evitar que la residencia tuviera riesgo de volar por los aires con ellos dentro.

\- También quería comentarle que hemos estado pensando que, quitando el pasillo de las habitaciones, no hemos mirado si Akaza podría estar.. donde se encuentra Matsumoto..- dijo Niahigaki con dificultad.

\- No creo que se encuentre allí, pero de todas formas iremos a mirar Takako y yo para que se quede más tranquila.

\- Gracias..

A su vez, Takako tenía una pequeña charla con las chicas del consejo estudiantil. Cogió su móvil y empezó a grabar la conversación tal y como le había pedido Akihiro.

\- Ikeda, ¿usted se quedó dormida en la habitación de Funami y Toshino anoche cuando secuestraron a Akaza?- preguntó Takako.

\- Sí. Funami-san creo que se quedó despierta hasta que Toshino-san y Ayano-chan volvieron de acompañar a Akaza-san. Yo desperté al escuchar a Funami-san alterada cuando vio a Toshino-san herida.- explicó Chitose.

\- ¿Tenía alguna herida más aparte del hombro?- preguntó Takako mirando a Ayano.

Ayano, que incluso empezaba a bostezar, se quedó helada de repente y se sonrojó solo con recordar a Kyoko sin la parte de arriba de su pijama cuando tuvo que vendarla. Chitose notó que su amiga estaba nerviosa y sospechó que algo bueno había tenido que pasar esa noche.

\- No se preocupe, Takako-san. Yo misma le pregunté a Toshino-san si tenía algo más, pero me dijo que no.- contestó Chitose por ella.

\- Ya veo. Me he dirigido a Sugiura por el hecho de que estuvo toda la noche con ella e imagino que tuvo que vendarle.- dijo Takako.

\- Eh.. sí.. Yo vendé a Kyo-.. Toshino Kyoko. No tenía más heridas.- dijo Ayano.

\- Bien. Otra pregunta, ¿sabían de la urna antes de venir aquí?- preguntó Takako.

\- Había oído hablar de ella, pero no conocía muchos detalles..- decía Chitose.

\- ¿Conocías al menos su apariencia de jarrón? ¿Su color? ¿O los 150 años de antigüedad que tenía? ¿Algo?- preguntaba Takako.

\- Bueno.. sí sabía que tenía forma de jarrón y que tenía más de 100 años de antigüedad.- explicó Chitose.

''¡Yes! Otra que conoce algo de la urna. Te he pillado, Ikeda.'' pensaba Takako al oír esa respuesta por parte de la chica con gafas.

\- Yo no sabía nada hasta que llegué aquí y Nishigaki-sensei nos lo contó.- dijo Ayano.

\- ¿Alguna vez discutieron con la presidenta por alguna razón?- siguió Takako.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

\- Bueno.. pues supongo que por ahora hemos terminado.- dijo Takako.

Tal y como la vez anterior, las chicas interrogadas se quedaron un momento en el salón junto con el ex policía y la secretaria mientras esperaban a que las demás volvieran. Takako le entregó su móvil a Akihiro para que escuchara toda la conversación y Nishigaki se sentó delante de la falsa urna con la esperanza de que le diera alguna señal de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Por qué a ella? Y todo por una estúpida urna.. Nunca deberíamos haber venido.- pensaba la profesora para sí misma mientras las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

Takako, que la vio preocupada, se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó.

Nishigaki asintió levemente con la cabeza como pudo, volver a tener que responder preguntas sobre Matsumoto le resultaba doloroso. Takako le sonrió y regresó al sofá para sentarse junto a Akihiro. Éste, terminando de escuchar la grabación, vio a Ayano y Chitose andar hacia el jardín.

\- Sugiura, ¿tienes un momento?- preguntó Akihiro con seriedad.

Ayano dejó a Chitose y se acercó al sofá donde estaban sentados Akihiro y Takako.

\- Dígame, Mena-san.

\- Al igual que tú sospechabas de la relación que tenían Nishigaki y Matsumoto, ¿sabía Matsumoto que tú estabas enamorada de Toshino?- dijo Akihiro.

Ayano se quedó blanca y Takako empezó a toser de la impresión.

\- Me fijé en su momento que llamas a todo el mundo por el apellido, a excepción de tu amiga Ikeda, claro. Pero es curioso como llamas a Toshino siempre por su nombre completo.- siguió Akihiro.

\- ¿Y-y qué?- respondió Ayano nerviosa.

\- La llamas por su nombre completo pero parecéis bastante más cercanas. Y no solo eso, casi la llamas solo por su nombre mientras Takako te interrogaba. Lo he escuchado todo.- dijo Akihiro enseñando el móvil de su compañera, dando a entender que se había grabado la conversación.

\- S-solo ha sido un error..- decía Ayano.

\- Aún no he terminado. Que casi te equivocaras hace unos minutos al llamarla solo por su nombre, me hace sospechar que para ti la relación que tenéis ha cambiado hace poco.. He observado esas pequeñas marcas que tienes debajo de los ojos, son ojeras. Y no creas que interrogando a Nishigaki no me he dado cuenta de que has bostezado dos veces. ¿Has dormido poco esta noche?- seguía Akihiro.

Ayano no pudo más que sonrojarse al escuchar aquello. Empezaba a pensar que su cara se convertiría en un libro abierto para que el ex policía lo averiguara todo.

\- Me da lo mismo lo que hayáis hecho esta noche las dos solas en esa habitación, pero estoy cien por cien seguro de que tenéis una relación.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¡O-oiga, no hicimos nada pervertido..! ¡S-solo..!- Ayano no era capaz de responder de la vergüenza que sentía.

\- Te diré qué insinúo con todo esto. Los experimentos que realiza ilegalmente Nishigaki son cubiertos por la presidenta, hecho que tú como vicepresidenta sabes perfectamente. Quizás intentaste que Matsumoto entrara en razón y dejara esos experimentos, quizás incluso la amenazaste con contar su relación con la profesora si no te escuchaba. Con todo esto, si Matsumoto sospechaba que tú estabas incondicionalmente enamorada de Toshino, puede que se defendiera alegando que ella también revelaría tu secreto. La pregunta es, ¿sería éste un buen motivo para querer ver muerta a tu senpai?- sentenció Akihiro.

\- ¡..Yo no maté a la presidenta!- gritó Ayano.

\- ¡Akihiro, te estás pasando!- le decía Takako.

A Ayano se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas justo cuando por la puerta del salón entraron las demás. Kyoko al momento se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, viendo como Chitose se acercaba a Ayano para consolarla.

\- ¡¿Akihiro, qué ha sido eso?!- preguntó Takako a su compañero.

\- Te dije que soy mejor de lo que creías. Ya sospechaba desde ayer que Sugiura podía sentir algo por Toshino, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué la acusas sin pruebas? ¡Ese motivo no se sostiene!

\- Porque necesitaba ver su reacción. Ahora puedo asegurarte que Sugiura no es la persona que buscamos, queda totalmente descartada. Y eso hace que también podamos descartar a Toshino, ya que estuvo con ella todo el tiempo durante el secuestro de Akaza.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Eres maldad pura...

\- Es lo que tiene haber estado en la academia de policía.- dijo Akihiro riendo.

Chitose se apartó junto con Ayano al jardín, y Kyoko las siguió. Akihiro señaló a Sakurako y Himawari y las llamó.

\- Ahora os toca a vosotras, parejita.

* * *

 **Buenas. Os dejo por aquí otro capítulo de ''La cicatriz secreta'' para que volvais a acompañar a Akihiro en sus investigaciones. Espero entreteneros con este género policiaco que caracteriza a esta historia.  
**

 **Una vez más, gracias a los que siguen este fic tanto por Fanfiction como por Wattpad. Y también agradezco a esos usuarios que me dejan las reviews, siempre es un honor recibir vuestros comentarios y obviamente me encantaría recibir incluso más. Con todo esto, nos vemos en el proximo!  
**

 **Kyomori.**


	19. Capítulo 18: El último mensaje

**Os dejo el siguiente capitulo, ¿se sabrá algo de Akari por fin? xd**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Después de que el ex policía explicara las razones por las que había sometido a la vicepresidenta a tal interrogatorio, Chitose sentó a Ayano en la plataforma de madera que había al salir al jardín. Kyoko se sentó a su lado y se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

\- Ya pasó, Ayano-chan. Mena-san lo ha hecho para dejar de sospechar de ti.- dijo Chitose en tono amable.

\- Claro. Nadie pensaría que tú mataste a la presidenta.- dijo Kyoko.

Ayano, aunque ya no lloraba, estaba aún un poco disgustada.

\- Lo sé.. pero.. ha sido horrible. Con solo escuchar una conversación grabada y observarme un poco, lo ha descubierto.- decía.

\- ¿Descubrir qué?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- Todo..- dijo Ayano dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Kyoko supo al momento a qué se refería Ayano. Comprendió que su recién formalizada relación secreta ya no era tan secreta para Akihiro.

\- Por cierto, Toshino-san...- decía Chitose.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Estás agarrando de la mano a Ayano-chan?- preguntó la chica de las gafas con una sonrisa.

Chitose había notado más atención por parte de Kyoko hacia Ayano, hasta el punto de haberse sentado tan cerca de ella y que su amiga no hubiera reaccionado en tono malhumorado como normalmente hacía. Y para colmo, la chica rubia empezaba a sujetar la mano de Ayano con la intención de calmarla. Tanto Kyoko como Ayano la miraron con temor, como si fuera la sentencia de una muerte anunciada.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡C-Chitose, no es lo que piensas!- decía Ayano completamente roja.

\- ¡Ayano tiene razón! ¡No ha pasado nada entre nosotras!- ayudó Kyoko.

\- Jejejeje~. Ayano-chan está nerviosa y es extraño que Toshino-san no se lo haya tomado a broma~. ¡Por fin mi sueño cumplidoopfpooooggghhh!

\- ¡Chitose!- gritaron ambas al ver como la chica de las gafas se caía de espaldas con un enorme sangrado nasal.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- dijo Takako asustada llegando al lugar.

\- ¡Takako-san, Chitose tiene una hemorragia nasal!- dijo Ayano.

\- ¿¡Otra vez?! ¡Vuestra relación es un peligro para ella en toda regla!- dijo Takako sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y ayudando a detener la hemorragia de la chica con gafas.

Al mismo tiempo, Akihiro se sentó en los sofás con Sakurako y Himawari para hablar con ellas y ver sus reacciones. Se sentía tranquilo por haber podido descartar a Kyoko y Ayano gracias al interrogatorio anterior, pero estaba un poco preocupado por si había sido demasiado duro con la chica de la coleta. ''Hacía tiempo que no realizaba un interrogatorio de estos.. espero que Sugiura no esté muy disgustada. Aunque.. ¡reconozco que he estado espectacular! Qué maestría, como en los viejos tiempos en la academia.'' pensaba Akihiro para sí mismo mientras Sakurako y Himawari lo miraban con extrañeza.

\- Ejem.. Bien, vamos a empezar.- Akihiro retomó su típica actitud seria para empezar a hablar.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber, Mena-san?- preguntó Himawari.

\- Bueno.. La verdad es que no tengo muchas sospechas puestas en vosotras dos. Nunca os separáis ni os quedáis solas, y por ello os dais mutuamente una coartada para la falsificación de la urna. Y por lo tanto, no tendríais motivo para cometer el asesinato..- dijo Akihiro.

\- Akihiro-san, ¿cuándo se colocó la urna falsa en el salón?- preguntó Sakurako.

\- Pensamos que fue después del asesinato de la chica.- contestó el ex policía.

\- Un momento, Mena-san, ¿y no es posible que la urna falsa se colocara esa misma noche justo después del asesinato?- dijo Himawari.

\- Supongo que sí, sería posible. Aunque si una de vosotras llevara la urna consigo cuando fuera a matar a la chica, se arriesgaría a que se le rompiera si la víctima lograba defenderse del ataque.- explicó Akihiro.

\- ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que la urna ha sido falsificada por una de nosotras? ¡Incluso Takako-san podría haberlo hecho!- dijo Sakurako.

Akihiro se quedó unos segundos pensando en esa posibilidad.

\- Supongo que tuvo una oportunidad de hacerlo cuando llevó a Nishigaki al salón la mañana que encontramos a la chica muerta en el pasillo, por ejemplo. Pero Takako ni siquiera sabía quién era Matsumoto hasta que encontramos el cadáver. Me cuesta creer que se arriesgara a matar a ciegas sin saber a quién estaba asesinando.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ..Ya tiene en mente a algunas de nosotras como posibles culpables, ¿verdad, Mena-san?- dijo Himawari.

Sakurako miró a Himawari sorprendida. Se había dado cuenta de que Akihiro ya tenía a dos o tres sospechosas en mente.

\- ¿E-es eso cierto?- preguntó Sakurako.

\- Sí.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¿¡Quiénes?!

\- Por ahora estoy manejando la posibilidad de que Funami o Yoshikawa pudieran hacerlo. Aunque también sospecho que Funami se uniera con Ikeda para cometer el crimen las dos, son las únicas que conocían la urna antes de llegar aquí. Sinceramente, vosotras dos al estar siempre juntas podríais haberlo planeado en común, pero cuando se llevó a cabo el secuestro de Akaza estabais en compañía de Nishigaki, así que no creo que ese razonamiento sea posible.- explicó Akihiro.

\- Entonces no sospecha de nosotras.. menos mal..- decía Sakurako aliviada.

\- Pero sí de dos de nuestras senpais..- dijo Himawari.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Takako con la ayuda de Ayano y Kyoko conseguía calmar a Chitose y hacer que recuperara la consciencia. Takako acompañó a la chica con gafas al interior del salón para que se sentara en uno de los cómodos sofás.

\- Bueno, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar..- decía Kyoko.

\- Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera cuando saliéramos de aquí..- contestó Ayano agotada.

Ya en el interior, Takako vio cómo Akihiro le hacía señas de que ya había terminado de hablar con Sakurako y Himawari. Se acercó entonces a donde él se encontraba.

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó la secretaria.

\- Creo que sí. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ikeda?

\- Lo de siempre..

\- ¿Ya se ha enterado de que su intento de unión entre Sugiura y Toshino ha funcionado?- dijo Akihiro entre risas.

\- ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de saberlo todo sin apenas preguntar?!- preguntó sorprendida.

\- Tampoco hay que ser un lince. Anoche fue Ikeda la que propuso con tanto ímpetu que ellas dos durmieran juntas, los sonrojos de Sugiura en cuanto supo que tendría que estar toda la noche con Toshino, los ánimos que le daba Ikeda para que lo hiciera.. Demasiadas coincidencias.- explicó Akihiro.

\- Sigo pensando que eres maldad pura.- dijo Takako en broma.

\- Por cierto, debemos inspeccionar un lugar en el aún las chicas no han buscado a Akaza. Me ha pedido Nishigaki que miremos nosotros en su lugar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no han mirado ellas?

\- Porque.. es donde está Matsumoto.

\- ¡La muerta!

\- He pensado que podríamos ir ahora, ya que hemos terminado de interrogarlas a todas.

\- Qué mal rollo...

\- Solo será un momento, hasta que comprobemos que Akaza no está allí.

\- ..D-de acuerdo, yo te acompañaré.

Akihiro elevó la voz para hacerse escuchar por todas las chicas y explicó que iban por fin a echar un vistazo en aquel cuarto. Así, todos se encaminaron por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de la presidenta. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Akihiro y Takako se pararon frente a la puerta. Las chicas, sin intención de entrar o mirar en el interior, habían ido también para quedarse en el pasillo, a un lado de la puerta de la habitación.

\- Vamos allá.- dijo Akihiro agarrando el pomo.

El ex policía abrió despacio la puerta, Takako se colocó a su lado e intentó asomarse a medida que la puerta se iba haciendo a un lado. Las alumnas del Nanamori se quedaron en silencio y contuvieron la respiración. Puede que Akari estuviera ahí dentro desmayada, asustada o, en el peor de los casos, muerta. Chinatsu se abrazó a Yui y Kyoko agarró la mano de Ayano. Estaban viviendo un momento de verdadera tensión, otro más a la lista en ese fin de semana.

Akihiro terminó de abrir la puerta y entró en compañía de Takako al interior. Cuando echaron el primer vistazo, pudieron ver que Matsumoto seguía sobre la cama tal y como Akihiro la había dejado el día anterior. Takako abrió el armario que había para mirar dentro, sin encontrar nada.

\- ¿Y debajo de la cama?- dijo Takako.

El ex policía se agachó y miró debajo de la cama, pero no había nada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que una chica de su edad desaparezca de repente? Tiene que estar en la residencia, es imposible que salga de aquí.- decía Akihiro indignado.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Las chicas los miraban esperando que dijeran qué habían encontrado.

\- No hay nada. Todo está igual que ayer.- dijo Akihiro.

Los rostros de las estudiantes volvieron a mostrar preocupación. Empezaban a pensar que no iban a encontrarla nunca.

Regresaron entonces todos al salón. Apenas eran las 12 del mediodía y Takako, en compañía de Nishigaki y Chinatsu, fue a la cocina a preparar té para servirlo allí y tranquilizar el ambiente mientras Akihiro se paseaba pensativo por el jardín. Himawari se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras esperaba el té y Sakurako se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Himawari.

\- Oye...- dijo Sakurako mirando hacia arriba buscando la cara de la chica de las trenzas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo ver tu cara desde aquí por culpa de esto..- decía señalando los pechos de su acompañante.

\- ¡Sakurako!

\- ¡Córtatelos de una vez, pechugona!

Himawari, enfadada, agarró la nariz de Sakurako para molestarla, y ésta levantó la mano para alcanzar una de las trenzas de Himawari y tirar de ella.

\- ¡Suéltame el pelo!

\- ¡Suéltame tú la nariz, monstruo pechugón!- intentó decir Sakurako aún con la nariz tapada.

La chica del pelo castaño se incorporaba para seguir con su lucha cuando, al intentar apoyarse en el sofá con su otra mano, cayó de él golpeándose la cabeza con una de las mesitas cercanas. Quedó inmóvil en el suelo y Himawari de inmediato se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Sakurako! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Sakurako yacía tumbada de perfil en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mirando a Himawari con desgana.

\- Ya podrías haberme agarrado para que no me cayera, pechugona.

\- Si no estuvieras con tus tonterías como siempre, esto no habría pasado.

La chica castaña siguió mirando a su compañera con enfado, hasta que se rindió y desvió la mirada pocos segundos después. Himawari supo al momento que se le habían pasado las ganas de pelear, al igual que a ella. Se tumbó en el suelo al lado de Sakurako también de perfil para poder tenerla de frente y empezó a acariciar su pelo castaño. Sakurako, por su parte, lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse y sonrojarse en un instante.

\- Himawari.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero.

\- ¡¿Ehh?!- dijo dejando de acariciar el pelo de Sakurako.

\- No sé si conseguiremos salir con vida de aquí. La presidenta muerta, Akari-chan secuestrada..

\- ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

\- Si hay una próxima víctima y es alguna de nosotras.. al menos quiero que lo sepas.- dijo Sakurako, intentando no tener contacto visual con Himawari.

\- ¿Qué sepa el qué?

\- Que.. me moriría si te pasara algo.

Ahora era Himawari la que empezaba a sonrojarse, pero comprendió que ella tampoco podría soportarlo si algo le llegara a pasar a Sakurako. Se levantó y se quedó sentada en el suelo. Sakurako hizo lo mismo, extrañada de si la había molestado con aquellas palabras, pero Himawari la abrazó enseguida sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

\- No me pasará nada, saldremos juntas de aquí y volveremos a nuestras casas, ya lo verás. Y te llenaré de besos y abrazos todos los días de mi vida.- dijo Himawari.

\- Hasta que tus pechos nos separen.

\- Déjate de bromas.

Al mismo tiempo, Kyoko, que se había sentado en otro de los sofás junto con Ayano, Yui y Chitose, vio un objeto sobre la mesa que supo reconocer muy bien.

\- Ayano, ¿ese no es el libro que estabas leyendo ayer?- preguntó Kyoko señalándolo.

\- Ah, sí. Con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado devolverlo a la biblioteca.

\- Si quieres vamos ahora, yo te acompaño.- se ofreció la chica rubia.

\- Tendréis que pedir permiso a Akihiro-san primero.- dijo Yui.

\- Yo me encargo de avisar a Mena-san, vosotras podéis ir dando un paseo a solas~..- decía Chitose sonriente mientras se levantaba tapando su nariz con un pañuelo.

\- Gracias, Chitose. Ayano, vamos.- dijo finalmente Kyoko.

Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Gracias a que ya conocían el camino del día anterior, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino. Entraron y buscaron la estantería a la cual pertenecía el libro.

\- Por cierto, no terminaste de leerlo, ¿no?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- ¿Eh? No, la verdad es que no.

\- ¿Cuál será el final?- decía la chica rubia buscando la última página del libro.

\- No deberíamos entretenernos mucho, debemos volver al salón cuanto antes.

\- ''..Entraron cogidas de la mano a su nuevo hogar. Después de haber comprado la casa de sus sueños, vivieron juntas para siempre.''- leyó Kyoko.

\- Parece que termina con un final feliz.- dijo Ayano.

\- Me gusta el final. ''Kyomori'' se llamaba la autora, ¿verdad? Me cae bien.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Una misteriosa ráfaga de viento entró de casualidad por uno de los ventanales y empujó a Ayano cerca de Kyoko, casualmente justo cuando la chica rubia sentía ganas de abrazarla. Podría llamarse agradecimiento por parte de cierta autora por cierta simpatía recibida. Kyoko, aprovechando este hecho casual, se abrazó a Ayano con el libro en la mano.

\- Te quiero mucho, Ayano.

\- ¡Oye, no digas eso así de repente!

\- Uuuuh~ ¿te da vergüenza?- dijo Kyoko en tono de burla.

\- ¡C-cállate!- decía Ayano empezando a sonrojarse.

\- Ayano~ te quiero mucho~ huhuhuhu~.

\- Y-yo..

Kyoko puso su rostro frente al de Ayano juntando su frente con la de ella.

\- ¿Tú qué?- preguntó la chica rubia sonriéndole.

\- T-también te quiero mucho, Kyoko..

La chica rubia esbozó una gran sonrisa y acto seguido besó a Ayano. Ésta última, al notar los labios de Kyoko, levantó sus manos hasta colocarlas en las mejillas de su compañera.

\- Adoro tus labios.- dijo Kyoko separándose un poco de Ayano.

Ayano se rió un poco al escuchar aquello.

\- Y yo adoro los tuyos.- dijo la chica de la coleta acariciando una de las mejillas de Kyoko.

\- Ah, cierto. El libro, hay que devolverlo.- dijo la chica rubia después de caer en la cuenta.

\- Pues venga, ya nos hemos entretenido bastante.- dijo Ayano bromeando.

\- Pero ha valido la pena.- contestó Kyoko entre risas.

Kyoko colocó el libro en su lugar, el único hueco que había en aquel estante. Al meterlo notó como se aplastaba algo en el interior, parecía un trozo de papel siendo arrugado. La chica rubia volvió a sacar el libro y miró con curiosidad. Metió la mano y sacó, tal y como pensaba, un trozo de papel arrugado a causa del libro.

\- ¿Estaba este papel aquí cuando cogiste el libro, Ayano?

\- Que yo recuerde, no..

Kyoko observó que tenía algo escrito. Lo desdobló y se dispuso a leer su contenido.

\- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Ayano.

La chica rubia no respondió. En sus manos apretaba el trozo de papel con más fuerza.

\- ¿Kyoko?

Kyoko alzó la vista mirando a Ayano. Su rostro estaba blanco del susto y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Kyoko, qué te pasa?!

La chica de repente perdió el sentido y cayó fulminante en los brazos de Ayano, la cual la había conseguido atrapar antes de que llegara al suelo. Ayano se sentó en él con Kyoko en sus brazos y comprobó si seguía respirando. Para tranquilidad de ella, parecía que solo se había desmayado. Ayano, antes de cargar a Kyoko en su espalda y llevarla de nuevo al salón para pedir ayuda, cogió el papel de la mano de la rubia y lo leyó.

 _''No hace falta que me busquéis, estoy en un lugar mejor ahora. Siento haberos preocupado, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Os llevaré siempre en mi corazón. Y por favor, no os culpéis, llevaba ya varios días preparando mi suicidio. Akaza Akari.''_


	20. Capítulo 19: Revelaciones

**''La cicatriz secreta'' se aproxima a su final en Fanfiction. ¿Podrá Akihiro atrapar a la culpable?**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Ayano andaba a paso ligero con Kyoko en su espalda hacia el salón de la residencia. Sentía que estaba haciendo esfuerzo de más, pero tenía que asegurarse de llegar tan pronto como pudiera.

\- Tranquila, Kyoko. Mientras yo esté aquí, no te pasará nada.- pensó.

Cruzó por fin el umbral de la doble puerta que daba al salón. Nada más entrar, todos se fijaron en ella y en que traía a la chica rubia a cuestas.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- dijo Sakurako asustada.

\- Se ha desmayado..- contestó Ayano.

Akihiro se acercó para ayudar a la vicepresidenta. Cogió a Kyoko en brazos y la recostó en uno de los sofás.

\- Sugiura, ¿tú estás bien?- preguntó Akihiro.

\- Sí.. Encontramos una carta de Akaza-san y al leerla cayó inconsciente por la impresión.

\- ¡¿De Akaza?!- dijo Takako.

\- ¿Puedes enseñárnosla? Puede que sea una pista para encontrarla.- apuntó Akihiro.

\- N-no lo creo..- contestó Ayano.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo Akihiro.

Ayano solo extendió su brazo con el trozo de papel en la mano. Akihiro lo tomó para poder leerlo.

\- ... Esto no tiene buena pinta..

Takako se acercó al ex policía y éste le entregó la carta para que la leyera.

\- ..La verdad es que ya suponía que estuviera muerta, pero esto.. no me lo esperaba.- dijo Takako.

Akihiro se dispuso a comunicar el contenido del mensaje de Akari a las demás huéspedes. Yui solo lloraba mientras Chinatsu intentaba consolarla. Himawari, Sakurako y Nishigaki se quedaron de piedra, y Chitose se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de asombro.

\- Dicho esto.. ¿alguien sabe si Akaza podía tener algún motivo para querer acabar con su vida?- preguntó Akihiro.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y negaron con la cabeza. Mena procedió entonces a devolverle la carta de Akari a Ayano para que la guardara. Ella se sentó junto a Kyoko, que aún se encontraba inconsciente en el sofá.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Yui más calmada acercándose.

\- Respira y tiene pulso, así que solo habrá que esperar a que despierte.- contestó Ayano.

\- Ayano-chan, ponle esto en la frente, puede que el disgusto le haya producido algo de fiebre.- decía Chitose mientras mostraba en sus manos un trapo húmedo sacado de un botiquín.

\- Gracias, Chitose.

Akihiro no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la estancia. Caminaba de un lado para otro analizando todo lo que había visto u oído desde que llegó a la residencia.

\- ¡Akihiro, me estás poniendo de los nervios con tanto paseo!- dijo Takako.

\- Hay algo que se me escapa, lo sé.. pero, ¿qué es?- contestó Mena.

\- ¡Pues si se te escapa, yo te ayudo a atraparlo, pero siéntate de una vez!

Akihiro hizo caso y se sentó a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Nishigaki se acercó y se sentó también junto a ellos.

\- No tiene tan claro que se haya suicidado, ¿verdad?- dijo la profesora.

\- En realidad.. hace unas horas que quería pedirle ayuda con cierto asunto, pero con el lío de los interrogatorios no he podido comentárselo.- dijo el ex policía.

\- ¿A mí?- preguntó Nishigaki.

\- Sí. Imagino que ha traído su material para hacer experimentos, ¿cree que podría ayudarme a analizar un líquido?

\- Claro. ¿De qué líquido se trata?

\- Venga conmigo. Takako, ahora vuelvo. Vigila a las chicas.

\- De acuerdo..- dijo Takako extrañada.

Akihiro condujo a Nishigaki al jardín y la llevó hasta unos pequeños arbustos que adornaban en compañía del lago, al igual que toda la vegetación plantada en aquel lugar. El ex policía se agachó y sacó algo de entre estos arbustos.

\- Esto.- dijo Akihiro sosteniendo una botella.

\- ¿Una botella de refresco?

\- La encontré esta mañana. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, y así era. La vi ayer mismo, en el salón. Alguien se tomó las molestias de vaciar su contenido y dejarla aquí, pero afortunadamente quedan unas gotas en el fondo. Necesito su equipo para analizar si lo que hay aquí dentro es refresco.

\- De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer.

Nishigaki montó su equipo en el suelo del jardín y empezó a extraer las pocas gotas que quedaban de líquido en la botella con una pipeta. Akihiro le ayudó sacando tubos de ensayo y preparando una solución en concreto.

\- ¿Va a hacerlo reaccionar?- preguntó la profesora.

\- Sí, tengo una ligera sospecha de qué líquido puede ser. Confíe en mí, ya le dije que soy bastante aficionado a estas cosas.

\- ¿Lo necesitó alguna vez en la academia de policía?

\- No, pero me vino bastante bien en algunas investigaciones que hice para encontrar otros objetos perdidos.

Empezaron a disolver el soluto en la solución para darle carácter homogéneo. Nishigaki se preparó para echar la muestra de líquido en ella.

\- Por cierto, Akihiro-san. ¿Está usted soltero?

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!

\- Me lo pareció. Si tuviera esposa o pareja imagino que usted estaría pensando en que ella se preocuparía.

Akihiro se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo había averiguado. Aunque en realidad no le importaba, había congeniado tan bien con Nana que sentía que podía confiar en ella.

\- Vivo solo en un apartamento de Tokio, pero la verdad es que no necesito más. Mientras pueda leer e investigar, estaré bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Jajaja, veo que es usted muy independiente. Pero me niego a pensar que no tuvo ningún amor en su juventud.

\- Bueno, ya sabe, como todo el mundo. La universidad es lo que tiene.

\- Le doy toda la razón.- dijo la profesora entre risas.

\- ¡Ah, Nishigaki, ya reacciona!- dijo Akihiro con alegría mirando la solución.

\- ¡Increíble, acertó el componente! ¿Qué era?

\- Lo que imaginaba, alcohol.

\- ¿¡Cómo dice?!

\- A este refresco le añadieron alcohol.

\- ¿¡Por qué?!- preguntó ansiosa Nishigaki.

\- ¿No es obvio?

\- ¡Pues no!

\- Mmm, necesito más detalles. Pero puede que sea eso.- dijo Akihiro levantándose del suelo.

Antes de que Nishigaki pudiera decir nada más, Akihiro había entrado de nuevo al salón. La primera persona con la que se encontró fue Yui que, después de comprobar cómo estaba su mejor amiga, deambulaba por el lugar con mirada nostálgica.

\- Oh, Funami, ¿estás ocupada?

\- ¿Eh? ..Ahora mismo no.- contestó Yui.

\- Por tu forma de ser imagino que algo te tiene que gustar el mundo de la investigación, ¿no es así?

\- Sí.. He de reconocer que me gusta. Alguna vez he leído libros de crímenes.

\- Perfecto, te dejaré ser detective por hoy. ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A la biblioteca.

Yui asintió levemente. Akihiro sonrió y cogió el expediente de la urna que le había entregado su jefe cuando le encargó la investigación. Salieron entonces ambos juntos del salón.

Al mismo tiempo, Kyoko comenzaba a despertar por fin. Ayano, que seguía a su lado, notó cómo la chica rubia empezaba a abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Kyoko!- dijo Ayano poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ésta.

\- Ah, Ayano. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te desmayaste en la biblioteca y te traje hasta aquí.

\- Oh.. Akari..- Kyoko se acordó de la razón de su desmayo y su rostro cambió de desorientado a entristecido.

Ayano acarició el pelo de Kyoko consolándola. Chitose, que se situó justo detrás de la vicepresidenta, le mostró una dulce sonrisa a la chica rubia.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Toshino-san?

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.- contestó Kyoko.

A todo esto, Ayano suspiró.

\- Entre lo de tu hombro ayer y tu desmayo de hoy me vas a matar de un disgusto este fin de semana..

\- Tiene gracia que ahora que estáis juntas Ayano-chan se vuelva tan protectora~.- decía la chica de las gafas.

\- Bueno, a mí me gusta. Así estará siempre pendiente de mí, jeje.- dijo Kyoko provocando un visible sonrojo en la cara de Ayano.

Chitose solo soltó una risita y volvió a ponerse un pañuelo sobre su nariz.

\- Por cierto.. hace un rato estuve leyendo de nuevo la carta que escribió Akaza-san, y hay algo que me resulta extraño.- dijo Ayano.

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- Chitose, mira.- Ayano mostró la carta a su amiga para que la observara con atención.

Chitose, al cabo de unos segundos, levantó la mirada, pero seguía sin entender a lo que se refería la vicepresidenta.

\- ¿No te resulta esta letra algo familiar?- dijo Ayano en voz baja para que solo ellas tres lo escucharan.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ayano?- Kyoko cogió la carta y empezó a leerla.

\- ¿Crees que es la letra de Akaza-san?- preguntó Chitose.

\- La verdad.. es que no estoy segura. Pero diría que no es la de Akari.- contestó Kyoko.

\- Pues claro que no, yo he visto antes esta letra. Y Chitose también, en el consejo estudiantil.- dijo Ayano.

\- A ver..- Chitose volvió a tomar la nota con sus manos.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Ayano.

\- Parece.. la letra de Furutani-san... pero.. ¿es posible?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es la letra de Hima-chan?!- saltó Kyoko.

\- Podría ser..- dijo Ayano.

\- ¿Pero para qué iba Hima-chan a escribir una falsa carta de suicidio de Akari?- preguntó Kyoko.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Se les ocurría una muy buena razón por la cual hacer aquello.

\- ..No os preocupéis, quizás solo sea mi imaginación. No deberíamos dudar de ella.- dijo finalmente Ayano.

Akihiro y Yui habían llegado ya a la biblioteca y el ex policía buscaba como un energúmeno por todas las estanterías.

\- ¿Qué es lo que busca, Akihiro-san?- preguntó Yui.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? Un libro.

\- Gracias por la revelación.. ¿Podría ser más concreto?

\- Un libro de esta biblioteca.- contestó Akihiro.

\- Deje de bromear, por favor..

\- Aquí está.

Akihiro tomó un libro en sus manos. Yui al ver la portada supo de qué era.

\- ¿Qué clase de familia no tendría un libro donde se hablara de su propia reliquia?- Akihiro sostenía el libro señalando la portada, en la cual se podía ver una urna acompañada del título ''Tesoros de la familia Matsumoto''.

\- ¿Y para qué lo quiere?

\- Desde ayer hay algo que me quita el sueño, pero no conseguía averiguar qué. Aunque, en realidad, lo que me pasaba era que no recordaba un detalle que captó levemente mi atención.- explicó el ex policía.

Yui vio cómo Akihiro sacó su expediente del caso de la urna que le habían dado en su empresa y empezó a ojearlo, a la vez que consultaba fotografías de la urna en el libro.

\- No puede ser... Esto es..- decía Akihiro perdido en sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Funami.. ¿alguna vez has visto fotografías de la urna?

\- No..

\- En todas las fotografías de este libro, al igual que en la que yo llevo en mi expediente, hay un detalle en particular que llama la atención, ¿sabrías decirme cuál es?

\- Mmm.. no hay mucha diferencia con la urna falsa que hay en el salón ahora mismo.

\- Exacto, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque el símbolo de la familia, que se encuentra en el dorso, no aparece en las fotografías. Por eso yo no me di cuenta de que la que está en el salón era falsa hasta que vi que no tenía el símbolo por detrás.- explicó Akihiro.

\- Pero en la fotografía de su expediente no se aprecia tampoco el símbolo.- dijo Yui.

\- Tienes razón. Y por eso.. os pediré que escuchéis lo que tengo que deciros cuando estemos otra vez en el salón con las demás. Ya es hora de que se sepa la verdad.

\- ¿¡Sabe quién es la culpable!?

Akihiro ante la pregunta sonrió triunfal. Fue entonces cuando Yui comprendió que esa visita a la biblioteca había sido la clave para descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo. Volvieron entonces al salón. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, y las chicas estaban empezando a preparar la mesa para almorzar. Tan pronto como llegaron el ex policía y la estudiante, se dispusieron a ayudar con los preparativos. En poco tiempo consiguieron tenerlo todo listo y las chicas se sentaron a comer. Yui miró a Akihiro, el cual seguía de pie, mirando la mesa. Posiblemente reordenando el gran discurso que iba a dar en cuanto terminaran su almuerzo.

\- ¿Akihiro-san, no se sienta a comer?- preguntó Nishigaki.

\- Claro.. será un placer. Pero antes, he de decir que cuando terminemos esta comida me gustaría hablar con todas ustedes juntas una vez más..- respondió Akihiro tomando su silla para sentarse.

Akihiro se sentó a la mesa sin decir más, sabiendo quién de ellas había intentado engañarle. ''Nadie me miente y se libra de la justicia para contarlo'' pensó el ex policía. Para variar, empezó a comer en silencio mientras el resto de huéspedes se miraban entre ellas con extrañeza.


	21. Capítulo 20: Un nombre

Un nombre. Un solo nombre rondaba por la mente de Akihiro. Comían en silencio en la mesa del gran salón, salvo por algún que otro cuchicheo de las estudiantes. El ex policía intentaba almorzar tranquilo, aunque en realidad lo que le apeteciera fuera gritarle a pleno pulmón a la persona que había hecho que se agobiara tanto con el misterio de la urna. En poco más de media hora, todos habían terminado de comer y Akihiro pidió que se acomodaran en los sofás y sillones de la sala. Mena, por su parte, se colocó de pie delante de las que serían sus oyentes. Miró con detenimiento a todas y cada una de las personas que tenía frente a él. Estaba claro que querían conocer la verdad a toda costa, sin importar lo dolorosa que ésta fuera. Akihiro se preparó para hablar.

\- Una reliquia familiar robada el pasado martes, sin razón aparente. Una falsificación que se llevó a cabo cuatro días después, el sábado. El mismo día que se encontró el cadáver de la chica. ¿Todo esto es.. casualidad? No. Por desgracia, no lo es. Y voy a destapar hasta el último suspiro del ladrón que se esconde entre nosotros.

\- Y asesino. Jamás perdonaré a quien ha matado a Matsumoto, lo juro.- dijo Nishigaki.

Akihiro asintió y continuó su exposición.

\- Reconozco que cuando llegué aquí y descubrí que la urna que habían devuelto era falsa, había algo que me resultaba extraño. ¿Para qué colocar la falsificación días después de haber robado la verdadera? No tenía ningún sentido... Y era exactamente eso.

\- ¿No tenía sentido? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué falsificaron la urna días después, cuando más personas estábamos aquí? Eso es muy arriesgado, ¿no?- preguntaba Kyoko.

\- Cierto. Pero es que a esa persona no le quedaba más remedio.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Kyoko.

\- Porque yo estaba aquí, investigando la desaparición de la reliquia. Y sabía que no pararía hasta encontrarla. No le quedó más remedio que traer una falsificación para intentar engañarme y que pensara que la habían devuelto. Pero, para su desgracia, cometió un error que me permitió descubrir que la urna era falsa.- dijo Akihiro.

El ex policía se dirigió a donde se situaba la urna. La cogió y la llevó hasta la mesita que había delante de los sofás.

\- Como podéis observar, esta urna falsa no tiene el símbolo de la familia Matsumoto. Pero si os fijáis en las fotografías que hay en este libro..- Akihiro entregó a las estudiantes el libro que había obtenido de la biblioteca.

\- Bueno, por el ángulo de las fotos, aquí tampoco aparece el símbolo.- dijo Chitose pasando páginas y mirando las imágenes.

\- ..Y eso fue precisamente lo que la delató. Ahora mirad esto. Es el expediente que me dieron para la investigación. Como veis, también hay una foto, y tampoco aparece el símbolo.- dijo Akihiro sonriendo.

\- No lo entiendo, Akihiro. Tú ya sabías que tenía ese símbolo, te diste cuenta de que era falsa al ver aquel dibujo de Furutani.- dijo Takako.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Ah, un dibujo de la urna._

 _\- ¿Le gusta? Lo hice hace un rato._

 _\- Es muy bonito, pero no está acabado, ¿no? Le falta el símbolo de la familia Matsumoto._

\- Estaba totalmente convencido, a pesar de no haber visto una sola foto de ello. Aunque en realidad, yo no debía saber ese dato.- dijo Akihiro.

\- No le entiendo, Mena-san. Dice que desconocía que la urna tenía el símbolo pero, aún así, lo supo cuando vio el dibujo.- dijo Ayano.

\- No debería saberlo, pero ese mismo día lo supe. Porque ella misma me lo dijo.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Eh, Akihiro._

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- Tienes cara de cansado, quizás el tema de la urna te está afectando un poco._

 _\- Totalmente.._

 _\- Ve a dormir un rato, te sentirás mejor. No vale la pena dejar de dormir por una urna hortera sin más adorno que el símbolo de la propia familia._

\- Tú, Takako...- dijo Akihiro dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Todas las estudiantes y la profesora la miraron de repente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo no lo hice.- dijo Takako.

\- No mientas.- contestó Akihiro.

\- Ni siquiera tienes pruebas.

\- Al revés, tengo demasiadas.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Dame tu teléfono.

Takako obedeció y le entregó su móvil a Akihiro.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que grabaras la conversación que tuviste con Sugiura e Ikeda?

\- Sí, pero.. ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

\- No solamente era para escucharlas a ellas.. sino también a ti.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Bien. Otra pregunta, ¿sabían de la urna antes de venir aquí?_

 _\- Había oído hablar de ella, pero no conocía muchos detalles.._

 _\- ¿Conocías al menos su apariencia de jarrón? ¿Su color? ¿O los 150 años de antigüedad que tenía? ¿Algo?_

 _\- Bueno.. sí sabía que tenía forma de jarrón y que tenía más de 100 años de antigüedad._

\- Vaya. Cuántos detalles sabes de la urna, compañera.- dijo Akihiro sonriendo.

Takako lo miró sorprendida. Había podido comprobar por sí misma ese último día que el ex policía tenía cierta habilidad para captar los detalles, pero jamás imaginaría el verdadero motivo de esa grabación.

\- Vamos, Akihiro. Sabes que yo nunca robaría nada.- dijo Takako.

Akihiro rió.

\- Claro que no, pero fuiste tú la que colocó la falsificación. Sé que el jefe está pensando en despedirte y que necesitas dinero desesperadamente, Takako. Puedo hacerme una idea del miedo que sentiste al pensar que podrías ser despedida, así que le pediste ayuda a alguien que tuviera más experiencia que tú cometiendo robos. Solo había que robar la urna, pero para tu desgracia, el señor Matsumoto llamó a nuestra empresa y el jefe me encargó a mí el caso. Con todo ello, no te quedó más remedio que comprar un jarrón que se le pareciera, pintarlo y llevártelo contigo hasta aquí. Aprovechaste que todos estábamos desconcertados con el cadáver de la chica y en tu paseo inspeccionando los alrededores, la colocaste allí.

\- Te recuerdo que yo acompañé a Nishigaki al salón, ¿ya se te ha olvidado?- dijo Takako.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero a ti sí parece que se te ha olvidado lo que me dijiste sobre ello.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Sí. Ikeda, Toshino y Funami eran las que estaban en habitaciones que no eran suyas._

 _\- Y Nishigaki, que estaba en el salón cuando yo la llevé allí. Estuvo sola todo el tiempo. Además, en su estado ni se daría cuenta si alguien entraba y ponía la urna falsa en su sitio._

\- Tú sí sabías que Nishigaki estaba en shock, ya que fuiste tú la que la acompañó. Supongo que no te fue muy difícil poner la reliquia allí sin que ella se diera cuenta.- dijo Akihiro.

Takako inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

\- Pero lo que más me duele, es que empezaba a confiar en ti. Te tenía como a una amiga, y me engañaste.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio. Akihiro volvió a colocar la urna falsa en su sitio y volvió a dirigirse a las demás.

\- Y ahora, os explicaré cómo llevó a cabo el asesinato.

\- ¡Me niego..! ¡Eso sí que no te lo voy a consentir, Akihiro!- gritó Takako.

\- ¡Cállate, ya has hecho bastante daño a Matsumoto, no tienes perdón!- contestó la profesora Nishigaki enfadada.

\- La verdad es que tengo mucho que agradecerle, Nishigaki. Sin usted, no habría conseguido descubrir cómo sacaron a la chica de la habitación. Esta mañana, encontré una botella de refresco de las que bebíais la noche del asesinato, incluida Matsumoto, claro. Botella que contenía un pequeño porcentaje de alcohol.

\- ¿Alcohol..?- dijo Yui.

\- Como sabéis, el alcohol no solo puede causar dolor de cabeza o embriaguez, sino que también puede provocar... ganas de ir al baño. Los efectos suelen ser más severos cuando la persona que lo consume tiene poco peso. Y fue así como se consiguió sacar a Matsumoto de la habitación. Bastó con mezclar una reducida cantidad con el refresco y que vosotras lo bebierais. Con un poco de suerte, la chica que pesaba menos de todas vosotras tendría que ir al baño en mitad de la noche. Takako solo debía esperar a que eso ocurriese.- dijo Akihiro.

\- ¡Yo no maté a la chica!- gritó Takako.

\- ¡Tú falsificaste la urna y mataste a la chica para que no se diera cuenta de la falsificación! Y encima, te pones a ayudarme con la investigación como si nada. ¿¡Te crees que soy imbécil?!- dijo Akihiro enfadado.

\- ¡Estás muy equivocado, Akihiro! ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!- dijo Takako defendiéndose.

\- Eso tendrás que decírselo al juez, pero estoy seguro de que pensará igual que yo al ver las pruebas.

\- ¿Akihiro-san, qué hay de Akari?- preguntó Yui de repente.

\- Akaza.. En ese aspecto no estoy del todo seguro.. Lo que sí puedo asegurar.. es que ella también sufrió los efectos del refresco que bebió. Ella pesaría incluso menos que la chica asesinada, así que esos efectos le duraron toda la tarde y noche de ayer.

\- Pero ella fue la única que no bebió refresco esa noche, es imposible.- dijo Yui.

\- Ella lo bebió ayer al mediodía, Funami. Mientras todos estábamos distraídos socorriendo a Ikeda por uno de sus sangrados nasales.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Akaza-san, Toshino Kyoko y yo te protegeremos._

 _\- ¡Guaaay!_

 _\- ¿Oh? ¿Cómo dos madres que cuidan de su hija?_

 _\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡P-para nada!- dijo Ayano mientras Akari se levantaba a beber algo de refresco._

 _\- ¡Toshino-san, protege a Ayano-chan!_

 _\- ¡Chitose, no es lo que parece!_

\- No era algo que había comido como tú pensabas, Funami. Eran los efectos del alcohol en su sangre.- dijo Akihiro.

Yui miró a Takako con una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Pero dónde está?- preguntó Kyoko.

\- Eso aún no lo sé, lo siento..- contestó el ex policía.

\- Espera, Kyoko. Si Takako-san es la culpable.. Akari debería estar...- empezó a decir Yui.

Kyoko al momento se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su mejor amiga. En cuestión de segundos, las dos salieron corriendo fuera del salón sin mirar atrás.

\- ¡Vosotras dos! ¡¿Adónde vais?!- dijo Akihiro siguiéndolas.

Las dos chicas fueron directas al pasillo de las habitaciones, concretamente la que ocupaba Takako en compañía del ex policía. Nada más entrar, corrieron hacia el armario y abrieron las puertas de golpe.

\- ¡Akari!- dijeron ambas.

Akari se encontraba en el interior de aquel armario con sus ojos cerrados. Inmediatamente Kyoko comprobó su pulso y respiración. Yui miró a la chica rubia, esperando que le diera una buena noticia.

\- Está viva, ¡está viva!- dijo Kyoko feliz.

\- Gracias a Dios, Akari..

Akihiro entró en la habitación mientras las dos chicas sacaban a la pelirroja del armario.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! L-lo siento de verdad, no he estado muy inteligente.- dijo Akihiro disculpándose.

\- No se preocupe, Akihiro-san. Lo importante es que está salvo.- contestó Kyoko.

\- K-Kyoko-chan.. Y-Yui-chan...- Akari empezaba a recuperar la consciencia y pronunciaba los nombres de su amigas.

\- Akari, ¿te duele algo? Tranquila, todo está bien. Nadie te hará daño.- dijo Yui.

\- ..C-cicatriz...- balbuceaba la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo?- tanto Kyoko como Yui no entendieron bien lo que decía.

En ese momento, escucharon algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados ese fin de semana: la puerta principal de la residencia había sido abierta. En pocos segundos podían escuchar las voces de dos personas conversando tranquilamente mientras entraban. Eran los padres de Matsumoto, que habían vuelto de su viaje. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles en la habitación hasta que Akihiro reaccionó.

\- Chicas, vamos. Llevaos a Akaza al salón. Yo debo hablar con los padres de la chica.- propuso Mena.

Kyoko y Yui obedecieron llevándose a Akari en brazos. Akihiro tenía una conversación pendiente con los padres de Matsumoto. Conversación que no sería nada agradable, puesto que debía decirles que su hija había sido asesinada.

Cuando las dos estudiantes aparecieron con Akari en el salón, todas las rodearon felices de que la hubieran encontrado con vida, era una de las pocas alegrías que habían tenido ese largo fin de semana. Poco tiempo después, Akihiro fue a una de las cabinas fuera de la residencia y llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia para Akari. Todo había terminado. La policía, en cuanto llegó, arrestó a Takako por robo y asesinato, y trasladaron el cadáver de la joven presidenta para realizar la correspondiente autopsia. Por último, las chicas volvieron a sus casas sanas y salvas y Akihiro volvió a su apartamento en Tokio.

En los días posteriores, Akari consiguió recuperarse por completo y volvió a ir a la escuela. Como Akihiro había dicho, el alcohol en sangre le había provocado los mismos síntomas que a Rise. Chinatsu, Sakurako y Himawari le dieron la bienvenida a su clase con los brazos abiertos. Habían estado muy preocupadas por ella y estaban realmente felices de tenerla de vuelta. Chitose y Ayano volvieron a seguir trabajando en el consejo estudiantil e informaron a los profesores del trágico suceso que se había llevado la vida de su senpai ese finde semana. Kyoko, a petición de la chica de las gafas, declaró oficialmente su amor por la vicepresidenta en presencia de ella. Después de recuperar la consciencia, pudo sentirse satisfecha de ver su sueño al fin cumplido. Por su parte, Nishigaki volvió a su laboratorio un poco cabizbaja, sabiendo que Matsumoto ya no volvería por allí. Echó un vistazo a su anuario de la universidad. Tanto tiempo había pasado y lo poco que había cambiado desde entonces, con sus experimentos ilegales, sus enormes explosiones y su fiel aliada. Ni siquiera se percató de la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

\- Nishigaki.

\- Ah, Akihiro-san. No lo vi entrar.- dijo la profesora.

\- No se preocupe, es normal que esté así después de todo lo que ha pasado.- contestó el ex policía.

\- Gracias por venir. ¿Le apetece un café?

\- Me ha alegrado mucho su llamada. Y sí, me encantaría tomar un café con usted.

\- Bien, espéreme en el consejo estudiantil. Tengo que terminar de recoger aquí.

\- Por supuesto, no se preocupe.

Al salir, pudo ver a Yui en la puerta, a punto de entrar.

\- Funami, qué alegría de verte.

\- Muy buenas, Akihiro-san. Yo también me alegro de verle por aquí.

\- Espero volver a verte y hablar contigo antes de volverme a Tokio.- dijo Akihiro con una sonrisa.

\- No lo dude.- contestó Yui.

Mena se dispuso a ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil y Yui se quedó con Nana. La profesora miró a la estudiante con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, las dos salieron del laboratorio. Nishigaki caminó hasta el pasillo del consejo para encontrarse con Akihiro.

\- Siento haberle hecho esperar.- dijo Nana entrando en el Seitokai.

\- No hay problema. Había pensado que podríamos ir a cenar esta noche si tiene usted tiempo, me encantará que me cuente cómo hace sus experimentos aquí en la escuela.

\- La verdad.. es que eso no va a ser posible, Akihiro-san.

\- ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, entró Ayano en el consejo acompañada de Kyoko y Yui. Las tres se colocaron detrás de Nishigaki, mirando al ex policía.

\- Porque, aunque ya no esté, yo jamás engañaré a Matsumoto. Y mucho menos... con su asesino.- dijo finalmente la profesora.


	22. Capítulo 21: La cicatriz secreta

**Último capítulo.**

* * *

Akihiro se mostró tranquilo ante aquella acusación por parte de la profesora. Sin intención de escapar, se sentó en una de las sillas del consejo y la miró a modo de desafío.

\- Yo no lo hice.

\- Sí que lo hizo.- se apresuró a decir Yui.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas, pequeña?- contestó Akihiro provocando que Yui apretara sus puños molesta.

\- Las suficientes, Akihiro-san.- dijo Nishigaki.

Akihiro volvió a dirigir su mirada a la profesora.

\- No soy como Takako. Para cazarme tendrás que tener algo más que pruebas circunstanciales. Y para ello, debes tener al menos un motivo por el cual yo matara a esa chica, pero no lo tienes. Y no lo tienes porque no lo hay, yo no conocía a Matsumoto.

\- El motivo, si me lo permite, lo dejaremos para más tarde. Ahora lo que me interesa es destapar cómo lo hizo todo.- contestó Nana.

Akihiro sonrió. Estaba seguro de poder defender su inocencia hasta el final. En ese momento, Ayano tomó la palabra.

\- La noche del crimen.. usted llegó a la residencia después de haber estado ocupado toda la tarde con su verdadera investigación: la desaparición de la urna.

\- Correcto.- dijo Akihiro.

\- Nada más llegar, usted quiso retirarse a descansar, y fue entonces cuando llegó Takako-san.- continuó la vicepresidenta.

\- Antes de intentar irse a su habitación, nos dejó dos botellas de refresco sobre la mesa. Yo le vi, aunque no le di importancia hasta que lo mencionó culpando a Takako-san.- dijo Kyoko.

\- Fue usted el que echó el alcohol en los refrescos antes de dejarlos en el salón, por eso sabía perfectamente lo que contenían las botellas sin necesidad de hacer ninguna prueba química, ¿verdad?- dijo Ayano.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- ¿Va a hacerlo reaccionar?- preguntó la profesora._

 _\- Sí, tengo una ligera sospecha de qué líquido puede ser. Confíe en mí, ya le dije que soy bastante aficionado a estas cosas._

 _\- ¿Lo necesitó alguna vez en la academia de policía?_

 _\- No, pero me vino bastante bien en algunas investigaciones que hice para encontrar otros objetos perdidos._

\- Sabía qué disolución hacer para que reaccionara el alcohol en la botella.- dijo la profesora.

\- ¿Y lo hice para que la chica saliera de la habitación en plena noche?- preguntó Akihiro.

\- Exacto. Era bastante fácil, salió al jardín y cogió una piedra, el arma del crimen. Después, solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Matsumoto necesitara salir. No tenía por qué salir acompañada ya que, hasta el momento, no había ningún peligro en su casa. Teniéndola totalmente indefensa en el pasillo, le asestó el golpe mortal en la cabeza. Una vez muerta, se dirigió a la puerta acristalada y rompió el cristal, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía desde dentro. Ese fue un error bastante grave del asesino, ¿cómo es que Funami se percató antes que usted de que se había roto el cristal desde el interior? Muy sencillo, porque era usted quién lo había roto. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue cortar todas las líneas de teléfono, dejándonos así incomunicados sabiendo que no podríamos salir por la valla electrificada que había. Eso le daría dos días para buscar a alguien a quien culpar de entre nosotras.

Akihiro se limitó a guardar silencio y escuchar a la profesora.

\- Nadie podía detenerle. Pero para su mala suerte, Takako llegó para falsificar la urna la noche del asesinato, antes de irnos a dormir, y tuvo que alojarse con usted en su habitación. Y por ello.. tuvo que dormirla igual que durmió a Akaza para tenerla escondida en el armario de su habitación.

\- ¡¿Insinúa que yo también secuestré a Akaza?!- el ex policía empezaba a alterarse.

Nishigaki asintió sin dudar.

\- La mañana siguiente, todas estábamos muy alteradas por lo que había pasado, yo la primera. Takako me dejó en el salón y aprovechó para falsificar la urna sin que yo lo notara, tal y como usted dedujo en la residencia. Cuando llegamos todos al salón y vimos la reliquia falsa allí, usted se enfadó incluso más que cuando descubrimos el cadáver de Matsumoto. Y todo el maldito fin de semana parecía más obsesionado con el misterio de la urna que con el asesinato.

\- Ya le digo que todo lo que dice es circunstancial.. No puede probar que yo hiciera todo eso. Sin embargo, yo demostré que Takako podía haberlo hecho.- dijo Mena.

\- ¡Porque quiso que creyéramos que la falsificación y el asesinato fueron hechos por la misma persona! ¡Usted mismo me dijo que no sospechaba de Takako como asesina!

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Supongo que tuvo una oportunidad de hacerlo cuando llevó a Nishigaki al salón la mañana que encontramos a la chica muerta en el pasillo, por ejemplo. Pero Takako ni siquiera sabía quién era Matsumoto hasta que encontramos el cadáver. Me cuesta creer que se arriesgara a matar a ciegas sin saber a quién estaba asesinando._

\- Y después.. sucedió lo que más temía... Akaza bebió del refresco que a usted se le olvidó quitar de encima de la mesa. Estaba tan absorbido por la sorprendente reaparición de la reliquia que ni siquiera se acordó. Y ese fue un error que le salió muy caro, Akihiro-san..

El ex policía frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que la profesora le dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada de superioridad.

\- No puede probar que fui yo quien secuestró a esa chica en vez de Takako, y lo sabe.- dijo Akihiro.

\- De hecho.. sí que puedo. Sugiura, ¿tienes aún la supuesta carta de suicidio de Akaza?

Ayano sacó de su bolsillo el papel doblado que ella y Kyoko encontraron en la biblioteca y que estaba firmado por Akari.

\- No hace falta que le diga que esta nota de suicidio es falsa, ¿no, Mena-san?- dijo Ayano.

\- Qué casualidad que el secuestro de Akari era lo único que no era capaz de aclarar..- Kyoko lo miró molesta.

\- La carta de suicidio de Akaza-san era otra falsificación que se llevó a cabo allí, en la residencia. Usted no tenía intención de hacerle nada a ella, pero finalmente tuvo que improvisar para quitarla de su camino. Cuando leí de nuevo la carta de Akaza-san, tuve una extraña sensación y se lo dije a Chitose.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Pues claro que no, yo he visto antes esta letra. Y Chitose también, en el consejo estudiantil._

 _\- A ver.._

 _\- ¿Y bien?_

 _\- Parece.. la letra de Furutani-san... pero.. ¿es posible?_

\- Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía? Después de todo, usted no sospechaba de ella. Pero entonces recordé el dibujo que hizo de la urna mientras estábamos en la residencia. Dibujo que firmó con su nombre... y de su puño y letra. Mena-san, usted tuvo la oportunidad de ver su letra en ese dibujo y, por ello, escribió la carta imitándola.- continuó Ayano.

\- Y según tú.. ¿para qué quería quitar a esa chica de mi camino? Si apenas destacaba de entre vosotras.- dijo Akihiro a modo de burla.

Tanto Yui como Kyoko dirigieron una mirada asesina hacia él. Ayano se dio cuenta y pidió que se calmaran antes de seguir explicando.

\- Akaza-san bebió refresco y empezó a tener los mismos síntomas que la presidenta, necesitaba ir al baño de vez en cuando. Usted tenía que esconder esos síntomas de alguna manera antes de que las demás notáramos las similitudes con el asesinato. Pero en realidad.. ella ya se había dado cuenta.

Akihiro la miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó.

\- Akaza-san sospechaba que usted había echado algo a los refrescos porque vio también cómo los dejaba sobre la mesa, ella nos lo ha dicho. Lo único que sabía era que tenía los mismos efectos en su cuerpo que la presidenta. Esa noche, la del secuestro, Akaza-san fue a la habitación de Kyoko y Funami-san, en la cual estábamos también Chitose y yo.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó Yui._

 _\- Chinatsu-chan ya está dormida y quiero ir al baño.._

 _\- ¿Mmm? ¿Akari?_

 _\- Kyoko-chan, ¿me acompañas al baño?_

 _\- ¿Te sigues encontrando mal?- preguntó Ayano._

 _\- Sí.._

 _\- Si no hay más remedio.. vamos, Akari.- dijo Kyoko levantándose._

 _\- Quizás debería ir con vosotras yo o Ayano.- dijo Yui._

 _\- Si quieres puedo ir yo, Funami-san. También quería ir al baño.- se ofreció Ayano._

\- Akaza-san en realidad venía buscando que Kyoko y Funami-san la acompañaran, nadie más. Después de todo, eran sus dos amigas de la infancia, las que habían estado con ella siempre y en las que podría confiar ciegamente. Dejó a Yoshikawa-san despierta esperándola y se vino a donde estábamos nosotras. Por eso estaba despierta cuando el grupo de búsqueda de Oomuro-san llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- El pestillo está echado.- dijo Sakurako._

 _\- ¡Yoshikawa, abre!- gritó Nishigaki._

 _Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y apareció Chinatsu totalmente despierta._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Akari-chan? La estaba esperando..- dijo Chinatsu._

\- Ella quería contarles sus sospechas a Funami y Toshino.- concluyó la profesora.

\- Pero al ver que yo me ofrecí para acompañarla, decidió hablar con ellas dos cuando volviéramos del baño. Pero, lamentablemente, usted se nos adelantó y se la llevó antes de que pudiera delatarle. La dejó inconsciente y la metió en aquel armario.- dijo Ayano.

\- ¿Y cómo hice para dormirla? Nadie llevaba cloroformo como en las películas.- dijo Akihiro.

Entonces fue cuando Nishigaki tomó la palabra.

\- Los polvos que utiliza para detectar huellas dactilares en objetos. He comprobado la sustancia que utilizó y he encontrado carbonato de plomo, un componente tóxico que puede provocar dificultad para respirar y pérdida del conocimiento si se inhala en pequeñas dosis. Los usó en la superficie de la urna para intentar obtener huellas de la persona que la robó, pero también para adormecer a Akaza. Después de todo, usted es aficionado a la química y conocía sus efectos.- explicó Nishigaki.

El ex policía bajó la mirada y suspiró.

\- Una bonita historia. Me encantará ver cómo la policía rechaza vuestras teorías absurdas.- respondió Akihiro.

\- ¡Me empujó contra la pared! ¡Podría haberme matado!- saltó Kyoko.

\- No exageres.. solo estuviste herida una noche.- le contestó Yui a su amiga.

Ayano miró a Akihiro con desagrado.

\- Asesinó a mi senpai, secuestró a una de mis kouhais, me empujó a mí... e hirió a la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Jamás le voy a perdonar lo que ha hecho.- dijo Ayano enfadada.

\- Y encima tuvo el descaro de dejar la falsa nota de suicidio de Akari en la biblioteca, justo en el hueco donde iba el libro que habíamos cogido Ayano y yo. Sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraríamos cuando fuéramos a devolverlo, por eso la dejó allí.- dijo Kyoko.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que la puse allí? Yo no cogí ningún libro de la biblioteca, el que tenía me lo había llevado de mi apartamento en Tokio.- replicó Akihiro.

\- No tuvo mucho tiempo, pero lo hizo. Cuando Akari desapareció, usted organizó dos grupos de búsqueda. El grupo que usted dirigía estuvo en toda la zona Este de la residencia, donde estaba ubicada la biblioteca. Lo sé perfectamente porque yo formaba parte de su grupo.- dijo Yui.

\- Y yo también. Y aunque esa noche estaba algo distraída, sé que estuvimos unos minutos inspeccionando el lugar. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para colocar el trozo de papel en el hueco de aquel estante sin que las demás lo supiéramos.- acusó Ayano.

El ex policía intentó seguir con su característico semblante tranquilo. Después de todo, él tenía razón. Todo era circunstancial. No había ni una sola prueba clara de que él cometiera el asesinato.

\- Una exposición interesante.. Aunque hay algo que no encaja con su.. teoría. ¿Por qué iba a tomarme tantas molestias en secuestrar a Akaza y aparentar su suicidio? Según vosotras, yo maté a Matsumoto. ¿Por qué no hice lo mismo con la chica sin presencia?

\- Porque usted no es un asesino. Ni siquiera tenía intención de matar a Matsumoto cuando la conoció.- contestó Nishigaki.

Kyoko y Ayano, que no conocían ese dato, miraron a la profesora con sorpresa. En cambio, Yui sí que parecía compartir la opinión de Nana sin dudar. Akihiro se puso en pie molesto por las acusaciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de tres simples estudiantes y una profesora de colegio, pero obviamente él tenía un as en la manga que no podrían explicar: el móvil del crimen.

\- Como ya he dicho antes.. todo lo que decís es una suposición. A menos que tengáis una prueba clara o una confesión por mi parte, no podéis llevarme ante la justicia.- dijo Mena.

\- Tanto como usted ama la justicia, y se atreve ahora a jugar con ella, Akihiro-san.- contestó Nishigaki.

Fue entonces cuando Yui dio un paso al frente, colocándose a la altura de la profesora.

\- ¿Recuerda cuando encontramos a Akari, Akihiro-san?- le preguntó Yui.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y recuerda lo que ella dijo mientras despertaba?

 _Flashback:_

 _\- K-Kyoko-chan.. Y-Yui-chan..._

 _\- Akari, ¿te duele algo? Tranquila, todo está bien. Nadie te hará daño._

 _\- ..C-cicatriz..._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

\- Akari no lo recuerda bien porque estaba aturdida, pero sé que lo dijo por alguna razón. ¿Le importaría desabrocharse la camisa que lleva, por favor?- pidió Yui.

\- Hemos llamado a la policía y hay un agente al otro lado de la puerta de esta sala, así que no intente escapar.- dijo Nishigaki.

Akihiro miró a Yui con resentimiento y empezó despacio a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa. Rápidamente, en su dorso, pudo verse una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el pecho.

\- Lo sabía.- dijo Yui.

\- ¿Vas a decir ahora que esta cicatriz me la provocó Akaza mientras la secuestraba? Qué idiotez.- respondió el ex policía.

\- No, eso sería imposible. Pero ella pudo verla cuando la secuestró. Además, la cicatriz que hay en su pecho no solo es superficial... sino también personal, ¿verdad, Akihiro-san?

\- Es una herida de hace muchos años, no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y tampoco demuestra que yo matara a Matsumoto. De hecho, a mí me daba igual lo que hiciera esa chica.

Yui rió y continuó hablando.

\- La verdad es que para destapar el motivo de este crimen, debemos irnos varios años atrás, al igual que su cicatriz. Todas pensamos que Matsumoto era la víctima, que ella era el objetivo. Pero es cierto que no había ningún motivo para matarla, ni siquiera la conocía. Pero estábamos equivocadas, porque el verdadero objetivo de nuestro asesino era, ni más ni menos, que nuestra profesora Nana Nishigaki.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Kyoko y Ayano, las únicas sorprendidas en esa habitación.

\- ..Hubo algo que me llamó la atención.- continuó Yui.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- ¿Akihiro-san, no? Espero que no le molestemos mucho en su trabajo.- dijo Nishigaki._

 _Akihiro se detuvo en seco._

 _\- ..Qué va, no se preocupe. Si pudiera decirme a qué hora llegaron ayer me haría un gran favor.- dijo Akihiro._

 _\- Mmmm.. la verdad es que ni lo recuerdo..- decía Nishigaki pensativa._

 _\- Veo que de eso tampoco se acuerda. Necesitaré todos los datos que puedan proporcionarme._

\- ¿Que tampoco se acordaba? ¿Qué era lo otro que había olvidado? Me pareció una frase muy extraña para decirla sin ninguna razón y nada más llegar a la residencia. Pero más tarde, cuando nos encontramos ese mismo día, me dijo algo todavía más interesante.- dijo Yui.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- ¿Es un libro de ciencias?- dijo Yui mirando lo que leía._

 _\- Sí, soy aficionado a la química._

 _\- Si tiene alguna duda puede preguntar a nuestra profesora, aunque no le recomiendo que la ayude en sus experimentos._

 _\- Tendré que tener cuidado entonces para que no volemos por los aires.- dijo Akihiro riendo._

\- Conocía los actos temerarios de Nishigaki-sensei en sus experimentos.- dijo Yui.

\- ¡Son necesarios para la ciencia!- saltó la profesora.

\- ¡Sensei, ahora no!- replicó Ayano.

\- Usted ya conocía a Nana Nishigaki antes de ir a la residencia, ¿verdad, Akihiro-san?- dijo Yui mirando al ex policía.

Akihiro no dijo nada, y tampoco hizo gesto alguno. Al ver que no había reacción, Yui continuó.

\- Y no solo eso, Nishigaki-sensei también lo conocía a usted aunque no lo recordara.

\- ¿¡Qué?!- volvieron a decir Kyoko y Ayano alucinadas.

\- Gracias a que Nishigaki-sensei finalmente lo recordó, pudimos resolver el verdadero crimen, y la cicatriz tan secretamente guardada en su interior.- dijo Yui.

Nishigaki había traído consigo algo de su laboratorio, algo que había estado mirando durante unos segundos para confirmar el temor que sentía de haber dejado escapar al asesino de Matsumoto: su anuario de la universidad. La profesora lo sostuvo en sus manos y Yui señaló a un estudiante en concreto.

\- ''Akihiro Mena..''. Estudiante de química en la misma universidad que Nishigaki-sensei. Hemos llamado a su jefe, el señor Mikami, gracias al teléfono de contacto que usó el padre de Matsumoto para contratarle. Nos ha confirmado que usted estudió química en la universidad, pero abandonó sus estudios a la mitad antes de empezar en la academia de policía. Por aquel entonces, mientras Nishigaki-sensei aprendía todo lo necesario para convertirse en científica, tuvo que lidiar con cierto compañero de clase que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, o más bien, obsesionado con ella. Ese era usted, Akihiro-san. Por eso conocía tan bien las explosiones que provocaban sus experimentos, usted la observaba cada día. Pero algo salió mal.. ¿verdad?- dijo Yui, ya con una expresión de compasión hacia Mena.

Akihiro, que seguía en pie, bajó la mirada por primera vez en ese arriesgado interrogatorio.

\- Nishigaki-sensei se dio cuenta del acoso y lo rechazó. Fue tan grande su dolor que abandonó la universidad de inmediato. Pero no acabó ahí, usted terminó ingresado en un hospital. Había tenido una sobredosis de estupefacientes y se había intentado suicidar, de ahí la cicatriz de su pecho. Se pasó en coma dos años y al despertar, se alejó de Takaoka, su tierra natal, mudándose a Tokio. Hemos sabido todo esto gracias a su jefe, que se preocupó de investigarle antes de contratarle. Cuando le dijimos que pensábamos que usted era el culpable, se ofreció a darnos esa información sin dudarlo.- Yui se mostraba compasiva pero firme en sus palabras.

Akihiro no levantaba la mirada, clavándola en la mesa que tenía frente a él.

\- Quién iba a pensar que años después acabaran encontrándose en una residencia. Para usted, que ya lo tenía superado, tuvo que ser un golpe emocional muy fuerte ver a Nishigaki-sensei allí. Pero más duro tuvo que ser descubrir que ella ya tenía a alguien a quien amar.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Akihiro-san, si quiere puede quedarse un rato con nosotras hasta la hora del almuerzo, parece bastante cansado.- dijo Yui._

 _\- Ah, gracias. La verdad es que lo necesito, el viaje ha sido muy apresurado.- agradeció Akihiro._

 _\- ...- Rise pareció agradecer a Akihiro por su trabajo._

 _\- ¿Eh? Perdona, pero ¿qué has dicho?- preguntó Akihiro extrañado._

 _\- Dice que gracias por su trabajo. Ella es la hija de la familia que vive aquí. Y también mi compañera de experimentos.- dijo Nishigaki._

 _\- ¿Compañera? ¿No es una estudiante?- dudaba Akihiro._

 _\- Sí, pero me ayuda ilegalmente a pesar de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Digamos.. que somos amigas explosivas.- decía Nishigaki._

 _En el rostro de la presidenta se formó un sonrojo tan grande que hasta Akihiro lo notó. La profesora Nishigaki, en cambio, estaba orgullosa de sus palabras._

 _\- Ya veo.. así que tienen ese tipo de relación.. quién lo diría...- pensaba Akihiro para sí mismo con sorpresa._

\- Estuvo intranquilo toda la tarde después de aquello, y su locura se desató de nuevo. No podía permitir que ella acabara con alguien que no fuera usted, por eso decidió matar a Matsumoto. Eliminaría a la persona que le había robado el amor de su vida además de hacer sufrir a Nishigaki-sensei por haberlo rechazado aquella vez.. Fue un horrible crimen pasional lo que vivimos en aquella residencia..- concluyó Yui.

Nishigaki, que ya había compartido anteriormente su información con Yui, no estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Después de todo, era parte de su vida. Muy diferente era en el caso de las otras dos estudiantes, que ni siquiera parpadeaban. Akihiro levantó al fin la mirada, sorprendiendolas a todas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ..N-no podía dejarla vivir.. sabiendo lo que me había hecho.. Mi jefe fue el único que me dio una oportunidad después de saber todo lo que me había pasado..

\- Avisaré al policía de la puerta para que lo detenga. Esta historia enfermiza acaba aquí.- dijo Yui abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al policía que custodiaba al otro lado.

El agente entró y colocó las esposas a Akihiro, éste se rindió y de dejó esposar. Entonces, miró por última vez a Nishigaki antes de marcharse.

\- Yo solo era un estudiante al que nunca prestaste atención.. y ahora seré el fantasma que no olvidarás nunca..- dijo finalmente.

Nishigaki, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Kyoko y Ayano la consolaban. Mientras tanto, Yui llamó a Chitose y Akari para decirles que todo había acabado al fin.

\- Sí que será difícil de olvidar..- dijo Nishigaki.

La vida en la ciudad de Takaoka siguió su curso a pesar del incidente que tuvo lugar aquel trágico fin de semana. El sufrimiento, la incertidumbre y el rencor que quedó expuesto en aquellos días, fue suficiente para que todo el país quedara consternado. Se publicó en todos los periódicos y en todos los informativos de televisión con los titulares ''Asesino enfermizo'', ''Crimen desde el pasado'', ''Amor y muerte'' y muchos más. Por su parte, las estudiantes del Nanamori junto con su profesora, siguieron visitando cada año el lugar donde se encontraba aquella presidenta, descansando eternamente, a causa de un crimen que jamás tendrá perdón y que dejará la cicatriz secreta más profunda de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **A todos los que habéis seguido desde sus inicios ''La cicatriz secreta'', mi primer intento de fanfic, muchas gracias. Los apoyos recibidos por medio de votos y comentarios animan mucho a que una historia siga adelante, por ello debo hacer mención especial a los siguientes usuarios, que también son seguidores de mi cuenta de Wattpad:**

 **\- Gerendo01**

 **\- GardeniaVillarGomez0**

 **\- Rockkuroi**

 **\- FranciscoGancia**

 **\- LaPrincesaGrumosa3**

 **\- LaGorraSecretaSecret**

 **\- PandSaiko**

 **\- Santy151999**

 **\- Mapol_3**

 **\- Rafaramos3107**

 **Añadir también a Nadaoriginal, por sus fieles comentarios y lecturas.**

 **Y también a los que le dedicaron tiempo a leer este fic:**

 **\- GenociderYoss_2003**

 **\- Dodger15**

 **\- KiraWalfitas**

 **\- ReaderNes**

 **Gracias a todos.**  
 **Kyomori.**


End file.
